


Обречен на любовь

by YuraZelinski



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus and Camille UST, Klaus and Caroline UST, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuraZelinski/pseuds/YuraZelinski
Summary: Сборник небольших зарисовок по пэйрингам Кларолайн и Кламилле. Возможны также и другие пэйринги.





	1. "Приятная встреча"   Klaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes

 

**Приятная встреча**

  
  
_Зарисовка, в которой Кэролайн наблюдает за жизнью Клауса из потустороннего мира_

Клаус Майклсон вернулся домой в хорошем настроении. Он был немного пьяным, но чувствовал себя чертовски безупречно. Мужчина прилег на диван, достав со стола стакан из бурбоном. Он сделал небольшой глоток и облегченно выдохнул, когда крепкий напиток прошелся по его венам.

– Ты не устал больше пить, дорогой? – спросила женщина, опершись локтем об дверной проем, скрестив руки на груди.

– Какой сюрприз, Кэролайн! – радостно воскликнул Майклсон, когда его глаза приземлились на прекрасную блондинку. – Ты пришла спасти меня от алкогольного отравления?

Майклсон вальяжно лежал на диване и дальше продолжал попивать свой любимый виски, когда Кэролайн по-прежнему оставалась такой же строгой, серьезной, равнодушной к его чувству юмора.

– Не дождёшься! – сказала Кэролайн, после чего думала продолжить. – Чем же ты, дорогой, занимался без меня все это время?

И тут Клаус почувствовал, что начнется очередная драма, хотя абсолютно спокойно улыбнулся. Ему нравилось то, как Кэролайн на него злилась, в нее так забавно вздымались брови. Она страшно жестикулировала и чуть ли не на всю ширину открывала свой рот.

– От тебя ничего не скроешь, ты же с того мира видишь, чем я здесь занимаюсь. – ответил Майклсон, после чего немного остыл с эмоциями.

– Только не начинай рассказывать о женщинах, с которыми ты спал в одной постели. – отследила ход его мыслей Кэролайн, после чего Клаус не сдержал бурного смеха.

– Знаешь, мне было так хорошо с ними, – начал чуть ли не полушепотом заливать первородный. – Особенно с Хейли. Твоя подруга была такой страстной, что в меня мурашки начинают бегать по коже, когда вспоминаю об нашем безумном сексе. Скажи мне, дорогуша, как я смотрелся, когда я был с ней?

После неудобной паузы Кэролайн ничего не хотела говорить, потому что так ненавидела самоуверенность первородного, но она умела наполнять чашу его самолюбия.

– О, да, ты был просто великолепен! Никогда я не слышала таких душераздирающих стонов. Молодец, так держать!

– Жаль, что тебя не было. Вышло бы непревзойденное трио. – сказал Никлаус и налил себе с бутылки еще бурбона.

Кэролайн была зла на него, но немного успокоившись, села на кресло напротив него и стала грызть его своим любимым взглядом. Клаус слегка зажмурился от терпкого вкуса, но опять вернулся к своей гостье. Она была порой невыносимой, но он так прикипел к ней, что не мог не оценить ее присутствие здесь, рядом с ним.

– Ты не хотела бы спросить, как поживают твои друзья и близкие? – поинтересовался в нее Клаус, хотя понимал, что только ее дразнит.

– Ответь мне пожалуйста, дорогой, почему ты так мучаешь Стефана? – спросила она и первородный удивился такому странному обвинению.

– Я не вижу ничего плохого, что Стефан ищет новых кандидатов для новых гибридов. – выкинул Клаус, после чего заметно охладел с эмоциями. – Жаль только, что при встречи с ним все погибают. Нужно будет найти себе другого напарника. Может быть внушить Деймону выключить эмоции и приказать исполнять все мои требования?

– Деймон слишком эгоистичный. Он в первую очередь будет слушать свое внутреннее чутье. – ответила блондинка, после чего слегка улыбнулась.

Клаусу было приятно, что она находилось напротив него, в его собственной комнате. За последнее время он чуть ли не умер от скуки без нее.

– Почему ты пристаешь к Елене? – спросила опять в него Кэролайн и глазки первородного опять стали шаловливо бегать.

– Кто сказал, что я к ней пристаю? Я ничего плохого не делаю, за исключениям того, что желаю ей спокойной ночи.

– Нет, ты не только ей желаешь спокойной ночи. Ты нагло врываешься в ее сны и мучаешь ее кошмарами. – напомнила ему Кэролайн, но для него было уже более чем привычным делом нагружать людей кошмарами.

Забавным было то, что она так беспокоилась за своих близких, но эта ее чувствительность так его привлекала, что мог бы спорить с ней о жителях Мистик Фоллс вечно.

– Что ты сделал с Мэтью Донованом? – поинтересовалась девушка, но Клаус лишь устало вздохнул от скуки.

– Он был слишком скучным, дорогуша, и я решил приготовить ему новую роль. Я внушил ему стать шерифом Мистик Фоллс, чтобы он ездил на коне по улицам города в ковбойском прикиде. Таким он мне нравиться больше.

– В тебя когда-нибудь возникали мысли спрашивать разрешения у человека прежде, перед тем как с ним что-то делать? – задала провоцирующий вопрос Форбс.

– Почему я должен подстраиваться под других, Кэролайн? Для меня нет ничего невозможного. Я делаю все, что пожелаю.

Похоже, что Кэролайн устала от его болтовни, но все же осознало то, насколько сильно за ним скучала. По ему дурацким насмешкам и ужасному чувству юмора. Он был особенный. В нем было все, что привлекало к нему многих женщин.

Для Клауса было сюрпризом то, как Кэролайн могла терпеть его. Она могла его резко возненавидеть, после чего через несколько минут простить. Она была превосходна, как и он сам.

– Когда ты уже перестанешь издеваться над своей семьей, Клаус? – озадаченно спросила девушка, переживая за его близких.

– Боюсь, что не скоро, дорогуша! В нас было больше тысячелетия, чтобы ненавидеть друг друга. – сказал он и широко улыбнулся, подмигнув ей, когда потянулся за новой порцией бурбона.

– Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать, пока я здесь? – молвила Кэролайн, когда она успокоилась и чувствительно посмотрела ему в глаза.

Первородному даже показалось, что ему что-то попало в око от такого ее взгляда. Он смотрел на ее ангельское лицо и жестокое чувство вины начало грызть его изнутри.

– Что я тебе могу сказать, Кэролайн, если я не могу к тебе подойти, чтобы притронуться к тебе. – волнительно произнес Клаус, смотря в ее влажные глаза. – Стоит мне только едва прикоснуться тебя, то ты сразу исчезнешь.

– Так почему же ты не хочешь этого сделать? Не хочешь, чтобы я исчезла. – тихо спросила девушка и первородный откинул в сторону паршивый стакан, подойдя к ней ближе.

– Потому что ты мне нравишься, Кэролайн! Когда я смотрю на тебя, мне кажется, что я вернулся в свою счастливую юность, которой у меня никогда не было. Я смотря в твои глаза и по настоящему осознаю, насколько сильно люблю тебя.

Девушка с трепетом смотрела на него, когда он оставался в считанных сантиметров от ее лица, готовый поцеловать, но не мог себе позволить этого сделать. Она верила его словам, всему что он говорил, несмотря на то, каким он был тяжелым и невыносимым. Он был чувствительным, импульсивным, а самое главное – любящим. Он любил своих родственников, близких, но порой его любовь заставляла делать немыслимые вещи, что не нравились остальным. Он был обречен на любовь с момента их первой встречи.

– Я тоже тебя очень сильно люблю, Клаус! – ответила Кэролайн и улыбнулась.

Они смотрели друг на друга и их сердца замерли. Клаус так хотел быть с ней, но из-за глупости своих чертовых гибридов потерял любимую. Кэролайн видимо смирилась с тем, что была в потустороннем мире, но знала, что он ее не покинет.

– Я обещаю, что верну тебя, Кэролайн! – сказал нежно Майклсон, когда почти прикоснулся к ее губам, но ее силуэт исчез. – Но пока я в отпуске, тебе придется подождать пару месяцев.


	2. "Шахматный поединок"   Klaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes

 

**Шахматный поединок**

  
  
_Зарисовка культурного времяпровождения Клауса и Элайджи с вмешательством Кэролайн_

Была уже середина прекрасного солнечного дня, но Элайджа и Клаус оставались в поместье и играли в увлекательную игру. За ними утомительно наблюдала Кэролайн, потому что на шахматной доске ничего особенно интересного не происходило. Элайджа долго обдумывал следующий ход и Никлаус откинулся на спинку кресла, но Кэролайн в это время лишь печально вздохнула.

– Что-то не так, дорогуша? – поинтересовался первородный в своей любимой, но похоже она и ждала повода, чтобы ему ответить.

– Да все прекрасно. – выронила сначала спокойно она, после чего стала выплескивать эмоции. – Вы уже чертов третий день играете ту самую шахматную партию и у меня возникает такое ощущение, что вы будете продолжать это вечно.

– Не драматизируй, дорогуша. Думаю, что через несколько часов появится победитель. – ответил первородный улыбнувшись, на что не смог улыбнуться и Элайджа.

Девушка обратно вернулась на место на диване и продолжала печально вздыхать. Шахматные фигурки начали ей уже мерещится в сладких снах. По мимо этого не можно было не заметить, что мужчины были больше увлечены игрой, чем ее присутствием.

– Вы уже закончили? – спросила Кэролайн через некоторое время, но Клаус лишь неодобрительно покачал головой, тогда она прождала еще пять минут, после чего опять спросила. – А сейчас уже закончили?

– Можешь пожалуйста помолчать, Кэролайн. Ты меня отвлекаешь от важного дела. – разозлился Майклсон, потому что не мог сосредоточиться с мыслями. – Игра в шахматы порой занимает очень много времени. Это тебе не детское увлечение.

– Никлаус абсолютно прав, – обратился теперь к ней Элайджа. – Это не бессмысленная игра. Для изучения альтернативных стратегий своего противника нужно выделять много времени. В этой игре нужно продумывать на несколько шагов вперед, но в данном случае я обдумываю на несколько десятков шагов вперед.

Клаусу понравилось, что старший брат разделил его мнение. Времяпровождение с Элайджей явно ему шло на пользу, отвлекало от других затейливых мыслей.

– Ты хороший стратег, Элайджа, что я даже не удивлен, что мы с тобой братья. – сказал Никлаус, но для Кэролайн это было последней каплей.

Девушка подошла к нему, чтобы сказать, насколько ее все это достало. Она умирала от скуки, а ему было абсолютно наплевать, потому что какая-та партия оказалась намного важнее нее.

– Я уже устала дожидаться, когда вы тут закончите. Как можно быть таким жестоким и бездушным, как ты. – выговорилась она, после чего уже уверенно пошла к выходу из комнаты. – Придется мне найти себе другую компанию.

– Ты так нетерпелива, дорогуша, но обещать я тебе ничего не буду. Если хочешь поразвлечься, то можешь взять в аренду моего брата Кола. – сказал первородный, когда отвлекся на миг от игры. – Только ненадолго. Сегодня вечером он еще мне живым нужен будет.

В это время она вышла с комнаты, так и ничего ему не ответив, после чего первородный немного успокоился, потому что никто не будет стоять в него над душой. Он расслабился и продолжил дальше изучать слабости стратегии Элайджи.

Прошло еще несколько часов и братья вышли с комнаты, добродушно пожав друг другу руки. Кэролайн заметила, что они были довольны, и решила вмешаться в их веселый разговор.

– О, да вы уже закончили? – спросила радостно девушка, посмотрев на их самодовольные лица. – И кто победил?

– В нас боевая ничья, дорогуша! – ответил с восторгом Клаус и пожал плечо своему старшему брату.

– То есть, как это боевая ничья?! – удивилась Кэролайн и первородный заподозрил, что в нее явно есть что сказать по этому поводу. – То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что вы уничтожили все фигуры друг друга, оставив только королей на шахматной доске.

– Забавно, но нет! – ответил за Никлауса Элайджа, слегка улыбнувшись. – Мы просто немного устали, поэтому согласились на ничью. Кстати мне знакомый с истории случай, когда противники остались лишь с одними королями.

Кэролайн не могла все это так просто оставить, потому что после стольких ожиданий, победителем должен был оказаться только один.

– Ты не против, Элайджа, если я с тобой сыграю? – нежно спросила девушка, после чего мужчина задумался, одобрительно потом кивнув.

– Ты наверное шутишь, дорогуша? – чуть ли не стал смеяться сквозь слезы первородный. – У Элайджи третий разряд по шахматам и он превосходит тебя по опыту на несколько столетий. Даже тот факт, что ты ходила на школьные кружки, тебе особо не поможет.

В ответ Кэролайн лишь хмыкнула, после чего быстро затащила Элайджу в комнату. Клаус опять рассмеялся, после чего решился прогуляться по улицам Нового Орлеана.

Скоро стало в городе темно и тихо. Первородный вернулся из очередного карнавала, что проходил по улицам, и мысленно себя убедил, что это пожалуй самый лучший город, в котором он когда либо был.

Майклсон поднялся по лестнице, после чего встретил своего старшего брата, что оперся локтями об перила.

– Вижу, что тебя можно поздравить, Элайджа! – воскликнул мужчина, после чего стал рядом с ним и стал смотреть на ночные огоньки. – Мне, кажется, или ты не в настроении.

После этого Элайджа откинулся руками от перил и стал ровно перед ним. На его лице проскользнула едва ощутимая волна растерянности.

– Не хочется тебя огорчать, Никлаус, но в нее каким-то образом удалось выиграть у меня партию. Сам не понимаю, как это вышло.

– Мне почему-то, кажется, что ты опять стал играть в благородство и уступил ей победу. – сказал Клаус, сначала не поверив своему старшему брату.

– Чтобы ты не говорил, но правда остается правдой. – выкинул напоследок Элайджа, после чего вернулся к вечернему виду Нового Орлеана.

В этот момент их побеспокоила Кэролайн, и Клаус как будто затаил на нее обиду за то, что она так каверзно расправилась с его родным братом. Элайджа не заслужил поражения, только не от нее.

– Если я скажу, что я в него победила, ты мне тоже не поверишь? – спросила в него девушка, самодовольно улыбнувшись.

Клаус лишь выпрямился перед ней и спрятал руки за спину, после чего подошел к ней.

– Полагаю, что самое время начать нашу собственную партию. – прошептал ей на ушко Никлаус, после чего пригласил ее за шахматный стол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не уверен в достоверности статьи, но я вычитал в Интернете, что самая длинная игра в шахматы длилась 53 года. Самая долгая безостановочная игра в шахматы длилась 53 года. Как передает РИА "Новости", этот рекорд установил в 1999 году 84-летний врач Рели ван Хайсстин.  
> Однако достижение было официально зарегистрировано только в текущем году - три года спустя после того, как в 1999 году скончался постоянный шахматный соперник ван Хайсстина доктор Р. Штразахер, декан инженерного факультета Университета города Стелленбош в ЮАР.  
> Подробнее: https://www.newsru.com/world/11jul2002/chess.html


	3. "Азартные игры" Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell

 

**Азартные игры**

  
  
_Зарисовка, в которой Клаус пригласил Камиллу сыграть с его семьей в настольный покер_

Наступил вечер пятницы, а это означало, что семейка Майклсонов решила сыграть в настольный покер. Все почти уже собрались внизу на площадке поместья, за исключением Клауса и Камиллы. Кол положил на стол коробку с игрой и стал дожидаться брата с его девушкой. Парень беспокоился, потому что хотел скорее приступить к игре. Он был ярким поклонником настольного покера.

– Ну, где они так долго пропадают? – возмутился Кол, когда сгорал от нетерпения начать игру. – А то у меня уже руки чешутся.

– Может быть тебе стоит их привязать к спине, тогда у тебя больше не будет такого искушения. – сказала ему Хейли, но парень не оценил чувство юмора волчицы.

– Как смешно, Хейли! – выронил с сарказмом Майклсон, когда резко взглянул на нее. – Я сижу на кресле и изнемогаю от нетерпения, а ты начинаешь меня так нагло выводить.

– Будь терпелив, Кол, они скоро придут. – сказал Элайджа, чтобы успокоить своего неугомонного братца и Кол почему-то послушался.

Парень тихо сидел в кресле и выкинул все накопившееся мысли из головы. Кол себя успокаивал тем, что станет и на этот раз победителем, потому что он неоднократно проходил бесплатные курсы на Академии покера. Конечно ему не всегда приходилось выигрывать, потому что дело было не только в опыте, а и в удаче, умению правильно расставлять приоритеты в игре, чтобы не вылететь.

В этот момент в поместье вернулись Клаус и Камилла. Пара держалась мило за руки и подошла к компании. Кол старался, как можно сильнее себя сдерживать.

– Где вы так долго пропадали? Ты же знаешь, что мы всегда начинаем игру в восемь. – сказал парень, после чего поднялся с места и окинул их недоумевавшим взглядом.

– Мы всего лишь опоздали на несколько минут, а ты устраиваешь на ровном месте трагедию. – ответил ему Никлаус, после чего нашел место для себя и Камиллы.

Иногда Колу было просто невыносимо на них смотреть, потому что Клаус и Камилла очень гармонично вместе смотрелись. Они были счастливы и проводили много времени вместе, поэтому он стал им завидовать, ведь у него плохо складывались отношения с девушками. Кол устал от коротких отношений и от секса без обязательств, но похоже ему пришлось с этим смириться. Парень успокоился и начал растасовывать колоду карт, после чего пришло время для раздачи.

– Должен предупредить, что мы будем играть на желания, а не на деньги. – вставил с ухмылкой Кол, когда закончил раздачу. – Победитель игры загадывает желание, которое один из игроков на его выбор должен исполнить.

– Не бойся, дорогуша, он блефует. Ему редко удавалось выигрывать. – успокоил Камиллу Клаус, когда заметил, что она стала волноваться.

После первого круга торговли Кол положил три общие карты для всех игроков. Правда после первого раунда в раздаче все равно оставалось больше одного человека. Тогда парню пришлось добавить на стол еще одну карту. Он был сосредоточен и по его лбу пробежала небольшая капелька пота. После последнего раунда торговли началось вскрытие и он определился с выигрышной комбинацией.

– У меня стрит. – сказала Хейли, когда вскрыла карты и положила на стол.

– Флеш. – произнесла Камилла, когда протянула свои карты, но Кол был не удивлен тому факту, что Клаус ей рассказал, как играть.

– Фулл Хаус. – сказал Элайджа, когда вскрылся.

– А у меня Каре. – ответил напоследок Клаус и почувствовал себя почти победителем.

Первородному показалось, что его младший брат выглядит довольно нервным, но после того, как он начал медленно по порядку выкладывать на стол убойную комбинацию, его сердце жестко ускорилось. Клаус увидел огонек в глазах Кола, что праздновал победу. Элайджа с Хейли, также как и Камилла, удивились, потому что у парня был Стрит Флеш.

– Я победил. – радостно воскликнул Кол и Клаус, как никогда, был зол на своего брата. – А это значит, что кто-то из вас должен исполнить мое желание.

Младший из Майклсонов сначала остановился на Клаусе, но потом подумал, что для него ничего интересного придумать не сможет, поэтому посмотрел на Хейли. Только волчица и раньше исполняла его желания, а загадывать в третий раз одно и тоже для него было совершенно непривычным. Потом парень подумал, что это все-таки должен быть Элайджа, потому что он раньше слишком часто выигрывал и придумывал для него скучные пожелания, но вдруг его резко осенило. Осталась еще Камилла.

Он взглянул на женщину, что была встревожена необычным его взглядом, после чего Клаус и сам стал заметно нервничать, потому что очень хорошо знал своего брата Кола. Парню захотелось немного позлить своего старшего брата, что так часто бывал с ним жесток и несправедлив, что уже не стал скрывать свое тайное желание.

– Я хочу, чтобы Камилла станцевала для нас стриптиз. – произнес младший Майклсон, после чего девушка страшно запаниковала, а для Никлауса это было ударом ниже пояса.

Клаус на вампирской скорости приблизился к Колу, после чего схватился за его рубашку.

– Ты хоть сейчас понял, что ты загадал? – спросил в него грубо первородный, после чего немного ослабил хватку. – Загадай что-нибудь другое.

– Спокойно, Ник! Да, я немного погорячился. – отрезал Кол, после чего Никлаус отпустил его. – Пусть это будет не стриптиз, а просто соблазнительный танец. Ну, знаешь эти безумные латиноамериканские танцы.

– Я немного волнуюсь, Клаус. – сказала ему Камилла, после чего первородный стал дальше сверлить Кола неутолимым взглядом.

– Ты не обязана исполнять это желание, если не хочешь. – ответил мужчина, но здесь не обошлось без вмешательства Кола.

– Мне, кажется, что это по отношению ко мне как раз не честно. – воскликнул обиженно парень и обратился к брату. – Сколько раз мне приходилось исполнять твои прихоти? Я целыми днями пил ведрами вербену, работал официантом в ресторане за копейки, собственноручно перекрашивал стены у новостройках, строил чертов двухметровый спичечный домик, а ты значит решил здесь опять устанавливать свои порядки. Ты так сильно заводишься, когда дело касается твоей возлюбленной Камиллы, так почему бы тебе не остыть.

– Хватит вам ссориться. – оборвал их Элайджа. – Вы хоть видите себя из стороны?

После слов их старшего брата они немного успокоились, но все равно яростно смотрели друг на друга.

– Боюсь, что он прав, Клаус. – нарушала покой Камилла, когда подошла к первородному. – Кол честно выиграл, поэтому имеет право выдвигать то, что хочет.

Никлаус так берег ее, что даже никогда бы не доверил ее своему родному брату, но если она уже приняла свое решение, то он бы с трудом себя сдерживал от мыслей заставить ее передумать.

– Элайджа, неужели ты это допустишь? – задал вопрос Клаус своему старшему брату, после чего того стали грызть сомнения.

– Ну, он же спокойно смотрел на то, как в прошлый раз для нас танцевала Хейли. Так почему бы ему дальше не оставаться спокойным? – подал опять свой голос Кол и дико непристойно улыбнулся.

– К уважению к тебе, Никлаус, и Камилле я не стану принимать в этом участие и вас покину. – ответил Элайджа, после чего стал собираться уходить с поместья.

– Спасибо тебе, брат. – выкинул Никлаус, когда он был уже возле выхода, и Элайджа ему улыбнулся, после чего исчез.

– Я готова станцевать. – сказала Камилла Клаусу, что с трудом избегал ехидной улыбки Кола. – Только, если это будет совершенно обычный танец. И мне для начала нужно выпеть.

– Не беспокойся, дорогуша, раздеваться не нужно будет, а на счет выпивки я с тобой совершенно согласен. Хотя, как на смелую барменшу, ты слишком в себе неуверенная. – обратился к ней с далека Кол, после чего вальяжно раскинулся на кресле и закинул руки за голову.

Потом Кол покинул двор и через несколько минут вернулся с ящиком бутылок бурбона. Камилла в это время настраивалась и разговаривала с Хейли. Клаус увидев своего брата, сначала подумал, что тот взбрендил.

– Нам не нужно будет столько бутылок бурбона. – сказал Клаус, когда осмотрел в ящике их количество.

– Не беспокойся так, Ник. Мы пить много не будем, остальное оставим в винном погребе. – ухмыльнулся мило брат и вытащил бутылочку для Хейли и Камиллы. – Ты тоже кстати угощайся.

Первородный лишь огрызнулся, но после поднял одну бутылку с бурбоном, после чего ее немного надпил. Кол в это время стал наливать в бокалы напиток девушкам.

– Хейли, я боюсь, что в меня плохо получится. Я же никогда не занималась танцами. – стала она волноваться, но подруга ее успокоила.

– У тебя все получится, просто постарайся расслабиться и получить от этого удовольствие. – подбодрила ее Хейли, после чего они постукались бокалами и залпом их опустошили.

Кол в это время немыслимо разогнался и без остановки опустошил целую бутылку бурбона, после чего чертовски зажмурился и не мог отдышаться, как будто в него горели легкие. Парень взбодрился и уже был готов смотреть на зрелище. Клаус тоже сел неподалеку от него и стал внимательно смотреть за всем, что происходит.

Камилла сбросила из себя кожаную жилетку, после чего вышла на центр двора, чтобы начать свое выступление. Кол взял еще бутылку, после чего стал медленно ее надпивать.

Хейли включила музыку и женщина стала медленными движениями двигаться со стороны в сторону. По началу в нее это как-то неловко и смешно получалось, что парень даже выпустил слезу от смеха, но потом под влиянием алкоголя она стала танцевать более откровенно. Клаус лишь тяжело наблюдал за всем этим.

Младший Майклсон сгорал от восторга, потому что даже сама Хейли Маршалл не смогла его так возбудить. И он продолжал смотреть на Камиллу стеклянными глазами, словно она была самым совершенством. Когда она прикасалась своих волос, нежно изгибала свое прекрасное тело, то в него возникло желание подойти к ней, чтобы дотронутся до нее. Кол взял еще одну бутылку, но в этот момент Клаус положил руку ему на плечу.

– А для тебя это не слишком много будет, дорогой брат? – спросил в него вежливо Никлаус, хотя таил на него настоящую злобу.

– Это же твоя обычная дневная норма. – обратился к нему младшей братец и дальше стал наблюдать за Камиллой.

– Что для меня норма – для тебя перебор. – сказал Никлаус, после чего решил от него отстать, потому что его разубеждать в таком состоянии было бесполезно.

Клаус был также уверен, что если Кол позволит себе чего-то лишнего, то Хейли заступится за свою подругу и хорошенько врежет его брату.

Камилла еще завораживала младшего Майклсона, что он чуть не проглотил своего языка и давился уже выпивкой. Даже не смотря на неудобства он продолжал сидеть в чертовом кресле. Кола сжигало внутри желание подойти к ней и поцеловать, крепко прижать за талию, а потом может быть даже куда-то сбежать с ней отсюда, но Никлаус не позволит. Он как будто его вечное бремя, что постоянно контролирует его.

  
  
  
**На следующее утро**

Камилла проснулась от ласковых лучей солнца и когда открыла глаза, то поняла, что наступило утро. Она была в своей постели, но когда она взглянула под одеяло, то осознала, что была совсем без одежды. Женщина обеспокоилась и попыталась вспомнить, что вчера было, но единственное, что пронеслось в ее голове, так это то, что ее провожал домой Клаус.

Она медленно выбралась с постели, после чего накинула на себя халатик. К ее пребольшому удивлению было уже пол десятого, а это означало, что она опоздала на свою утреннюю смену. Та самым худшим для нее оказалось то, что она обнаружила потом возле своей постели мирно спящего на полу Кола Майклсона. Парень был в одних трусах и ее прожгла неотразимая злость. Она подошла к нему, после чего стала хлопать ладонями по его лицу.

– Да, проснись ты уже, Кол! – вскипела она, после чего парень слегка приоткрыл глаза и застонал от недовольства. – Проснись, черт возьми!

– Что ты от меня хочешь? – едва подал голос первородный, когда увидел ее в совершенно удивительным для него настроении. – Я же тихонько внизу спал.

– У нас с тобой что-то было, Кол? Отвечай мне, немедленно! – вскрикнула она и начала шевелить его за плечи.

– Какая разница, дорогуша, было или не было. Дай мне поспать. – ответил сонливо Кол и прилег дальше, но через полминуты Камилла вернулась со стаканом воды, вылив ему на лицо.

– Черт! – выдавил из себя Майклсон и немного пришел в себя.

Она была так недовольна его присутствием в ее квартире, что даже не находила слов, как выплеснуть всю свою злобу. Колу она больше нравилась милой и спокойной, но милой ее никак сейчас не назовешь.

– Почему я на полу, дорогуша? – спросил с интересом Кол, подумав, что она знает ответ на этот вопрос.

– Никогда не называй меня дорогушей. Что ты все это время делал в моей квартире?

– Прости, милая, но я ничего не помню. Если ты беспокоишься о том, что у нас с тобой что-то было, то я тебе скажу так. Обычно после этого я захожу в ванную и принимаю холодный душ. У меня такое интересное правило. Но поскольку я не помню, чтобы я заходил в душ, то ответ сам собой и напрашивается.

– Какое же ты животное! – стала продолжать злиться на него женщина и пару раз его вдарила, чуть не поцарапав ему ухо.

– Ты это поосторожней! – предупредил ее Кол, но почему-то ее боялся, хотя она была простым человеком, а он могущественным вампиром. – Я могу не посмотреть, что ты женщина, и могу выпеть тебя до последней капли. Только Никлаус расстроится. Он наверное уже начинает копать для меня могилу.

После того, как она отошла от него, то он стал на ноги, никак не беспокоясь о своем внешнем виде.

– Можешь зайти в ванную и подождать, пока я не переоденусь? – спросила в него девушка, после чего он кивнул и зашел в нужные двери.

Камилла так была расстроена, что ей хотелось просто плакать, потому что если она переспала с этим чудовищем, то это означало, что она изменила Клаусу. Ей было так тяжело. Вчера вечером ей не стоило начинать пить, а тем более танцевать перед его младшим братом.

Она нашла на вешалке свое любимое белое платье и сразу же его надела. Она сделала еще несколько штрихов в своей внешности, чтобы выглядеть немного лучше.

Кол в этот момент вышел с ванной и начал рассматривать себя в зеркало. Его почти в себе ничего не смущало, если бы не одна единственная деталь.

– Как интересно! – воскликнул первородный, когда стал рассматривать свою шею.

Камилла удивилась, насколько долго она могла терпеть его в себя дома.

– Что с тобой, Кол? – отчаянно спросила она и первородный посмотрел уже на нее.

– Камилла, можешь сделать мне засос? – спросил нагло он, хоть и не улыбался.

– Что?!!

– Да-да! Ты не ослышалась. Можешь мне пожалуйста сделать засос на шее с левой стороны? – объяснил ей чуть поподробнее Майклсон. – Я хочу просто сравнить или они будут совпадать. А если нет, ну тогда это будет для общей асимметрии.

Камилла немного улыбнулась, после чего подошла к нему. Он от предвкушения ее сладкого поцелуя прикрыл глаза и она действительно его поцеловала. Правда после того, как она отстала своими губами от его шеи, то дала по его лицу пощечину.

– За что? За что ты так со мной? – удивился Кол, потому что такого явно не мог предугадать, теперь он начал понимать, почему его старшему брату нравилась Камилла.

– Убирайся прочь из моего дома! – воскликнула на него женщина и кинула на него джинсы, после чего он начал от нее чуть-чуть отмахиваться, когда она стала бросаться на него с полотенцем.

Кол на вампирской скорости надел носки, штаны и набросил на себя рубашку, после чего она начала страстно провожать его к коридору. Дверь в этот момент открылась и парень увидел своего старшего брата.

– Куда это ты собрался, Кол? – вскипел первородный, после чего от злобы выпустил клыки.

Кол почувствовал себя загнанным в угол, что спереди, что сзади, но деваться было не куда. Клаус Майклсон затащил его в комнату, после чего вдарил его жестко в живот, усадив на кресло.

– Черт, как больно!!! – не выдержал Майклсон, когда он почувствовал настоящую боль. – В чем, черт возьми, я виноват?

– А сейчас ты обо всем узнаешь. Я тебе все расскажу. – сказал Клаус, но фраза прозвучала абсолютно без пафоса.

Камилла в это время стала у окна и скрестила на груди руки, смотрев на мужчин.

– Товарищ следователь можно мне пожалуйста пойти домой? – спросил Кол, как будто бы его родной брат устроил здесь допрос.

– Нет, нельзя! – ответил первородный и Кол чуть не заплакал, как ребенок. – Что же ты паршивец делаешь? Совсем уже ничего не помнишь.

– Мы с ней не спали, клянусь тебе. – выставил в защиту руки младший Майклсон.

– Да, я знаю! Ты в таком, как вчера состоянии, не то, что переспать с кем-то мог. Ты не мог даже собственную ширинку расстегнуть, чтобы нормально сходить в туалет.

– Что вчера было? – спросил Кол, когда его глаза сильно выпучились и уставились на него.

– Я вчера провожал домой Камиллу, но ты такой неугомонный последовал за нами. Мне не осталось ничего другого, как позаботится о тебе братец. – выпалил почти всю правду первородный.

– И что дальше было? – стал расспрашивать его Кол.

– Потом я морочился с тобой в ванной, а Камиллу уложил спать. После того, как с тебя вся эта зараза вышла с организма, я оставил тебя спать на полу.

– Ну, понятно. Тогда у меня возникает такой вопрос, почему ты меня оставил на ночь у Камиллы, а не мог меня забрать домой?

– Да потому что черт его знает, чтобы ты еще натворил, Кол. Если бы я оставил тебя дома, то ты возможно бы через какое-то время проснулся и стал бы бегать по всему Новому Орлеану. А так я присмотрел и за тобой и за Камиллой. Когда я понял, что ты уже точно не проснешься, то я ушел в четыре часа утра и вот только сейчас вернулся.

– Спасибо за заботу, братец. – поблагодарил его с улыбкой Кол и думал уже уходить.

В этот момент его остановила Камилла, потому что хотела кое-что рассказать Клаусу.

– Я не знаю, как это вышло, но сегодня утром я проснулась без одежды. – сказала девушка и Кол запаниковал.

– Нет, я точно помню, что не раздевал тебя. – сказал первородный и потом посмотрел на своего братца. – Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, Кол?

– Может жарко было? – решил предположить Майклсон, потому что другого разумного ответа у него не было. – Ты же сам сказал, что я не мог. Черт, я же всегда хожу в душ после этого дела.

– Так, убирайся отсюда пока я добрый, иначе заколю тебя кинжалом. – сказал спокойно Клаус, но брат это воспринял за угрозу и вылетел на вампирской скорости из квартиры.

Клаус остался с Камиллой, после чего ее обнял. Никогда он еще в своей жизни не злился на своего брата Кола, но он был рад, что он не навредил ей. Она посмотрела ему в лицу, после чего ей хотелось его поцеловать.

– Прости меня, Клаус. – сказала женщина, но Клаус никак не мог на нее обижаться.

– И ты мне прости. Я так сильно люблю тебя, что даже ревную тебя к своему собственному брату.

После этого они прикоснулись друг друга губами и он нежно обнял ее, мысленно осознав, что не готов ее ни с кем делить.


	4. "Когда проблемы взывают к тебе" Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell

 

**Когда проблемы взывают к тебе**

  
  
_Зарисовка, в которой Клаус встречает Камиллу и влюбляется в нее_

Когда наступил рассвет, то Клаус Майклсон выбрался из дома, чтобы погулять по улицам. Он неторопливо шел по кварталу Нового Орлеана, после чего решил зайти в одно маленькое кафе, где он иногда появлялся по утрам, чтобы попить чашечку кофе и расслабиться, а потом побежать на работу по своим делам.

Клаус Майклсон зашел в маленькое кафе и сразу же увидел Марселя, владельца этого скромного заведения. Он с ним перекинулся парой фраз, после чего легко присел на диванчик, дожидаясь пока к нему не подойдет официантка.

Это было что-то совершенно новенькое для него, потому что он встретил абсолютно другую девушку, которую до этого раньше не видел. Похоже, что Хейли уволилась недавно, но почему она не рассказала ему об этом было для него загадкой.

К нему подошла молодая официанта. Она была красивой и привлекательной. Ему понравились ее распущенные светлые локоны, что прямо сверкали от света, что проходил сквозь них через окно. Она мыло улыбнулась и вежливо спросила в него, что он хочет.

– Что вы хотите заказать? – улыбнувшись молвила она, после чего немного засмущалась.

– Если можно, то чашечку кофе. – улыбнувшись, ответил он, после чего она думала пойти к машинке, чтобы заварить ему хороший кофе.

Эта девушка почему-то ему понравилась, хоть это была не Хейли, потому что та была незаменима, но в этой новой девушке было что-то особенное. Когда она отошла от него, то спросила, что будет клиент за соседним столиком. Это был Люсьен Касл. Клаус с ним не общался, но знал, кто он на самом деле. Девушка записала его пожелания, после чего развернулась, но Люсьен шлепнул ее по заднице на глазах у Клауса, наблюдая потом за реакцией молодой официантки.

– Что ты себе позволяешь? Я устроилась сюда не для того, чтобы ты распускал здесь свои мерзкие руки! – воскликнула недовольно она, после чего Люсьен просто был счастлив.

– Может хватит тебе уже. Тебе же понравилось. – молвил Люсьен, после чего как будто стал раздевать ее взглядом.

Камилла не вытерпела и взяла в руки кувшин с водой, после чего к нему вернулась. Она ему на этот раз даже улыбнулась, хотя улыбка была далеко не искренней.

– Ты кажется заказывал обычной воды, можешь пить сколько хочешь на здоровые! – сказала она после чего наполнила его кружку водой так, что она стала растекаться по всему столу и потом попала на джинсы Люсьена. Парень вскипел, после чего встал с места и стал отряхиваться.

Клаус на это смотрел слегка улыбнувшись, хотя ему хотелось не сдерживаться, чтобы его смех был слышен, но он не стал этого делать. Забавным вышел тот факт, что вода испачкала ему джинсы больше сверху. Это выглядело, как будто в него случилось недержание мочи.

– Что ты наделала? Это была трендовая вещь! – возмутился Касл, после чего переполошил других немногих людей, что сидели за столиками. – Я буду жаловаться на обслуживание. Принесите мне пожалуйста ваша чертову книгу жалоб и предложений!

Камилла не была сильно расстроена тем, если ее могут уволить, потому что это был только ее второй рабочий день на новой работе.

В зал зашел Марсель, после чего подошел к ним, чтобы разрешить ситуацию.

– Что случилось? – спросил владелец заведения, после чего Люсьен невероятно удивился, потому что не мог терпеть такого к себе обращения.

– Что случилось? – повторил он на громкой ноте, что Клаус даже посмеялся с него, потому что Люсьен конкретно взбесился. – Эта девушка сейчас облила меня с ног до головы водой.

– Что-то я не вижу, чтобы у тебя волосы были мокрыми. – разозлилась на него Ками, после чего сложила руки на груди. – Ну, раз уж они тебя так волнуют, то я могу это исправить.

– Да объясните мне в конце концов, что здесь случилось! – прогремел на них Марсель, после чего они странно посмотрели на друг друга.

– Этот напыщенный индюк сделал заказ, после чего стал ко мне приставать и распускать руки. – объяснила Камилла, после чего Люсьен решил опять вмешаться.

– Я это делал и до этого с другими и всё всем нравилась, но ты какая-то особенная. – произнес парень, прищурив глаза, когда она раздраженно закатила глаза. – Так, Марсель, уволь эту дуру.

– Прости, но я не могу. – сказал владелец кафе, после чего Люсьен выпрямился перед ним, как будто хотел померяться с ним ростом. Парень был выше ростом, поэтому воспринимал его, как маленькое насекомое, что должно выполнять его требования.

– В таком случае я сделаю так, что твое кафе перестанет работать с завтрашнего дня. Если ты решишься открыть новое, то я непременно к тебе загляну и позабочусь о том, чтобы оно также успешно закончило свое жалкое существование. – прошипел злобно Люсьен, после чего стрельнул глазами на Камиллу.

– Какой же ты… – только начала она, но парень резко перебил ее и она прикусила губу.

– Паданок? Ты это хотела сказать? – допустил Люсьен, после чего сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы сохранить перед ней снисходительность.

Камилла не могла уже терпеть этого противного парня, что был каким-то самовлюбленным невоспитанным мудаком, что был болен на нарциссизм и высокомерие. Он мог бы легко прикинуться в подворотне маньяком, а потом легко натянуть петлю на свою жертву, потому что был холоден и коварен. Это определила Камилла по его взгляду.

Люсьен был явно скрытным и было совершенно не ясно почему он проводил время в каком-то маленьком кафе. Может из за того, что здесь раньше работала Хейли, другая официантка, что была до нее, но потом по каким-то непонятным причинам уехала с города.

Марсель похоже был взволнован, потому что не любил дразниться с Каслом. Он даже с ним не церемонился, как это бывало с клиентами, что слишком много себе позволяли. Марсель просто стоял и себя сдерживал, пытаясь быть спокойным и хладнокровным. Клаус в это время интересно наблюдал за всем этим, но вмешиваться не стал, потому что мог лишь больше усугубить ситуацию. Майклсон это умел, но проблемы ему сейчас меньше всего нужны были. Клаус хотел отдохнуть от приключений и просто посмотреть на живую комедию.

– Камилла, не стоит. – произнес Марсель, когда она уже думала наброситься на него. – Давай поговорим на кухне.

Клаус с интересом на нее взглянул, когда уже выяснил, как зовут приятную незнакомку. Она вышла вместе с Марселем на кухню, после чего Люсьен остался на месте и достал с кармана сухую салфетку, чтобы немного вытереться.

– Вот, дура! Все джинсы мне испортила. – съязвил Люсьен, после чего посмотрел на Клауса, что сидел возле окна в сторонке. – Нет, ну ты это видел? Ни стыда, ни совести, ни культуры у людей.

– Мне кажется, что она правильно поступила. – произнес Майклсон, улыбнувшись в своей привычной манере, после чего подошел к парню. – Ты же первым все это начал.

– Ты защищаешь ее? – удивился нагло Касл, когда осмотрел мужчину более оценивающим взглядом.

– Для тебя будет лучше, если ты от нее отстанешь. – ответил Клаус, после чего тот нахмурился и дальше стал судорожно сжимать салфетку, вытирая джинсы.

– Я приму эту угрозу к сведенью, но мне, к сожалению нужно уже уходить. Эта дурочка меня очень сильно разочаровала, а я не привык долго зацикливаться на плохом настроении.

После этого Клаус обратил внимание, что на кухне Камилла и Марсель что-то бурно обсуждали, что их даже здесь было слышно.

– Не надо за мной идти, Марсель! Я увольняюсь по собственному желанию! И не проси меня больше вернуться! – напоследок отрезала она, после чего посмотрела на Клауса и Люсьена, что довольно странно очутились вместе, после чего немного задержалась взглядом на Клаусе, после чего вышла с заведения, громко прихлопнув дверьми.

Клаус застыл от того, что увидел. Ему даже показалась, что он что-то совершенно новое увидел в ней, когда взглянул на нее, когда она вышла. Люсьен же был сердит, но уж точно не стоял на месте, как вкопанный.

После случившегося Клаус вышел на улицу, чтобы найти ее, но на улице было пусто. Она быстро ушла, что ее след простыл.

  


* * * * *

 

Через день Клаус также разгуливал по улице, потому что устроил себе на сегодня выходной. Он почти ничем не заботился, а просто себе шагал вперед и смотрел изредка на прохожих, может потому, что привык всегда быть открытым к людям, или же потому, что хотел среди них найти Камиллу. Майклсон до последнего сомневался, но был больше уверен в последнем.

Клаус вспомнил, что его младший брат Кол просил его зайти в музыкальный магазин, чтобы купить диски с его любимой музыкой. Странно было то, что он согласился на его просьбу, но в него не было другого выбора, потому что Кол себя плохо чувствовал после похмелья и в него ужасно раскалывалась голова.

Мужчина зашел в магазинчик, после чего закачались дверные колокольчики. Он переступил аккуратно порог, после чего стал рассматривать красочные витрины с целой кучей музыки. Выбор был достаточно широкий. Там наверно по мимо мировой классики можно было найти и недавние хиты популярный музыки. Почему-то Колу нравилось это место, что было не странно, что именно туда он направил своего старшего брата.

Клаус начал рассматривать обложки дисков, после чего прошел дальше и увидел свою приятную знакомую, с которой ему так и не удалось поговорить, потому что он был лишь клиентом, а она официантом. Похоже она стала работать здесь, после неудачного случая в кафе.

Она разговаривала с каким-то молодым парнем и Майклсон облегченно выдохнул, потому что это не был Люсьен. Тот парень, что стоял перед ней не был ему знаком, но было ощущение, как будто бы он знал его раньше.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что у вас не придаются диски этой группы? – спросил удивленно Кай Паркер, когда она просто не знала, что уже ответить.

– Я же тебе показала все диски с Three Days Grace. – ответила ему девушка, после чего он в ней еще больше усомнился. – Я вообще-то искал Hinder, милочка?

– Что это за группа вообще такая? – спросила удивленно Камилла, потому что не слышала о такой.

– Это группа из Оклахомы. Мне в последнее время стал очень нравится их солист Остин Винклер. Мне просто срывает голову от его безумных песен.

– Я думаю, что можно еще поискать. – сказала неуверенно она, после чего тот не дал ей пройти.

– Спасибо, не нужно, я сам найду. – ответил с искрой разочарования Паркер, после чего неумолимо на нее посмотрел. – Как ты вообще можешь здесь работать, если ты вообще не разбираешься в музыке?

– Я разбираюсь. Просто люди очень редко заказывают классику. А рок или панк культура это вовсе не мое.

– Хорошо. Я тебя понял. – выронил напоследок ей Паркер, после чего удалился прочь.

Камилла только виновато упустила глаза и прижала губы. Когда она была одна, то Клаус незамедлительно к ней подошел, что она вскочила, потому что не ожидала его здесь увидеть.

– Ох, это ты? – переполошилась девушка, после чего ему стало немного неловко, что он так подкрался к ней. – Ты же Клаус Майклсон, верно?

– А ты Камилла О’Конелл. – произнес мужчина, улыбнувшись, после чего ее глаза сузились от удивления. – Я просто спросил про тебе у Марселя. Можешь так не переживать. Я не Люсьен, преследовать тебя не буду.

– Ты хотел что-то посмотреть? – задумчиво произнесла она, после чего Клаус стал рассматривать витрины.

– Мой брат хочет, чтобы я взял ему пару дисков группы Neighbourhood. – молвил Клаус, после его остановился на ее прекрасном лице. – Буду рад, если ты мне поможешь.

После этого она провела его к одному ряду, где могла продаваться подобная музыка, после чего она старалась не смотреть на него, но он такой был притягательный, что с ним было невозможно не заговорить.

– Я видела тебя на обложке журнала вместе с твоими братьями. Вы занимаетесь в этом городе бизнесом?

– Модельное агентство. – ответил коротко Клаус, после чего она задержала на миг воздух в легких, а потом выдохнула.

– Тебе наверное очень нравится твоя работа. Все время приходится работать с новыми людьми. – предположила девушка, на что Майклсон слегка улыбнулся, облокотившись рукой об полку с дисками.

– На самом деле мне как-то скучно. Я уже устал смотреть на худощавых куколок, которые постоянно хлопают своими ресницами. Мне хочется чего-то живого, а не искусственного. – сказал он, после чего посмотрел на нее, как на какое-то произведение искусства, что было тяжело сразу же постигнуть.

Камилла чувствовала, что нравится ему. Ей и самой казалось, что он ее начинает привлекать все больше и больше. Ведь он на самом деле не обычный прохожий, а интересная личность, но что же он нашел в ней, обычной заурядной девушке с провинциального городка. Она была обыкновенной, пустышкой, как она любила сама себя называть, но Клаус видимо считал по другому. Это очень замечательно отражалась в его взгляде.

– Кажется это то, что ты ищешь. – произнесла она, когда увидела полку с дисками от Neighbourhood.

После этого он взял коробку в руки, после чего сделал шаг ей навстречу, после чего она невольно отошла назад, прижавшись спиной к полкам. Клаус тяжело выдохнул, когда посмотрел на нее, что она похоже сама заметно стала волноваться. Он медленно наклонился к ней и хотел ее поцеловать, пока его руки не расслабились и коробка не впала на пол.

Они вместе присели, стукнувшись случайно, после чего Камилла прижала руку к своему лбу.

– Прости. – ответила она и стала собирать диски, но он только улыбнулся.

– Ты тоже меня прости. Я что-то совсем безрукий. – и после этих его слов она тоже улыбнулась, когда он тоже помог ей складывать диски в коробку.

В этот момент к ним подошел Тристан де Мартель. Он был владельцем магазина музыки и ему не очень понравилась работа новой девушки.

– Почему ты здесь прохлаждаешься, Камилла? – спросил спокойно мужчина, после чего она встала с полным в глазах раскаянием. – К нам пришли новые клиенты. Их нужно обслужить. Зря ты теряешь так много времени на этого Майклсона. Возвращайся к работе.

– Конечно. – протянула девушка, после чего переглянулась быстро с Никлаусом, что собирал на полу диски.

– Постой, дорогуша, еще кое-что. – остановил ее Тристан, когда она думала уже возвращаться к другим клиентам. – Завтра должны привезти манекены. Мы думаем с Авророй поставить их на витрине. Ты поможешь их нам украсить.

– Да, я не подведу. – ответила ему Камилла, после чего убежала, так и не сказав ничего Клаусу.

После того, как Майклсон выбрал нужные диски, то расплатился за них на кассе, после чего вышел на улицу. Ему в этот момент стал нагло трезвонить на телефон младший братец.

  


* * * * *

 

На следующее утро Клаус, как будто специально пришел к ней на работу, чтобы посмотреть, как она будет наряжать нарядами манекены на витрине. Клаус подошел к окошку с той стороны улицы, после чего она немного смутилась, потому что не могла поверить, что могла приглянуться такому интересному мужчине, как Никлаус Майклсон.

Камилла была в черной юбке и белой блузке в цветной горошек. В нее была новая хорошая укладка волос, что очень приглянулась Майклсону. Клаус наблюдал за ней со своего места и она задержала на нем свои глаза.

Камилла чуть не оступилась из за того, что неудобно стала каблуком, после чего случайно оторвала руку одному манекену.

– Черт! – произнесла девушка и в панике хотела прикрепить на место руку, после чего Клаус весело улыбнулся.

Потом она случайно зацепила своей спиной другой манекен, который упал и в него сползло платье. Камилла замялась и от этого складывалось все только хуже. Похоже она сильно замечталась в мыслях о Клаусе, что просто в нее все стало валиться с рук.

Клаус старался больше не смеяться, но все равно этот заразительный смех умудрялся выходить наружу.

– Ну, ты бы помог мне, а не стоял все время там. – сказала с упреком девушка, после чего сама рассмеялась.

Клаус зашел в магазин, после чего наблюдал, как к ним подошли Тристан с Авророй. Младшая сестра де Мартеля была в край недовольна сложившейся ситуации.

– Что ты делаешь, милочка? Ты и так все испортила. – высказалась она, после чего Камилла пыталась объясниться. – Ну, вот за что мне это? Я не потерплю ее больше в этом магазине, Тристан.

– Камилла, дорогуша, ты сядь, успокойся. – начал ей говорить де Мартель, после чего она поняла к чему все будет идти. – Ты не плохая, но к сожалению, мне нужна более моторная сотрудница. От тебя только одни проблемы, ты случайно перекидываешь коробки с дисками, целыми часами разговариваешь ни о чем с клиентами, а сейчас для тебя возникают трудности разобраться с этими чертовыми манекенами. Боюсь, что мне придется тебя уволить, но я тебе оплачу зарплату за последние дни.

– Не нужно. – насупившись вскочила Камилла, после чего взяла с вешалки свою кожаную куртку и набросила на плечи.

Камилла случайно наткнулась на плечо Клауса, после чего обошла его и ушла прочь на улицу, так и не перекинувшись с ним взглядом или хотя бы каким-нибудь словом.

Майклсон вышел на улицу и печально наблюдал, как она одиноко идет, с каждым новым метром все дальше и дальше отдаляясь от него. В эти самые моменты она уходит от проблем и не хочет о них выговориться, даже с ним, ведь он точно смог бы ей помочь, если бы она его только попросила, но это еще не случилось.

  


* * * * *

 

Через пару дней Элайджа, Клаус и Кол встретились в одном баре, после чего сели за столик, когда им уже принесли выпить. Это был не просто день, а настоящий праздник, потому что некоторые из их моделей были замечены из их агентства. Они подписали хороший контракт, что тянул на крупную сумму денег.

– Ну, что? Выпьем, пока не началось? – спросил в них шутливо Кол, после чего взял рюмку бурбона в руку. – За успех!

– За успех! – сказали вместе Клаус и Элайджа, после чего с ним постукались и они все вместе мгновенно опустошили рюмки.

Клаус, после того как закусил кусочком апельсина, заметил, что в зале была Камилла. Она уже работала официанткой в этом заведении. Она находила его, словно как магнит, или это он ее находил словно, как магнит. Трудно было очень сказать. Раньше Никлаус не особо верил в судьбу, до этого самого момента. Хотя идеально подписанный контракт не оставлял за собой сомнений, что в жизни все возможно, тем более в Новом Орлеане.

Камилла несла в это время поднос с выпивкой, после чего заметила вдали Клауса, что сидел вместе со своими братьями. Она засмотрелась на него и застыла на месте. Его глаза, как будто призывали ее к нему. И Камилла лишь закатила глаза, печально выдохнув, после чего направилась дальше, но случайно споткнулась, после чего опрокинула выпивку на нескольких людей, что сидели за столиком.

– Ой, извините я не хотела. – произнесла Камилла, прижав рот рукой после сказанной фразы, затаив дыхание.

Больше всего пострадавший парень встал со своего места, он был уже как подвыпивший, после чего оглядывался по сторонам, не понимая откуда эта вся хрень на него полилась.

– Мне так жаль. – сказала Ками, после чего Кол Майклсон заметил, что что-то нехорошее сейчас назревает.

– Эй, сейчас походу будет кипишь. – сказал Кол и толкнул своего старшего брата в плечо, что опустошил в это время еще одну рюмку бурбона.

– Нам нужно уходить, Никлаус! – сказал Элайджа, после чего поторопил Кола, но Клаус хотел остаться здесь, чтобы помочь Камилле.

– Я вас догоню. – ответил мужчина, после чего сквозь толпу стал пробираться к девушке.

– Вы что совсем охренели? – спросил пьяный Деймон Сальваторе, после чего взял кусок от разбитой бутылки и вонзил в плечо своему напарнику по выпивке, Каю Паркеру.

Потом Деймон подошел к второму столику, а Камилла побежала за парнем, чтобы перед ним извиниться, но тот был неуправляемым.

– Прости меня пожалуйста. – подбежала она к нему, но не знала, что этим только все больше усугубляла.

– Та отстань ты уже. – сказал Сальваторе, после чего толкнул ее, что она чуть ли не грохнулась об стол, но ее вовремя подхватил Клаус.

Деймон подошел к Люсьену Каслу, что по какой-то случайности находился в этом баре, и потом начал протирать себе глаза, как будто уже не первый день отходил от похмелья.

– Это ты новый любовник Елены? – спросил яростно Сальваторе, после чего тот встал с места.

– Ты кто такой вообще? Придурок, что ли? – спросил в него Люсьен, после чего вмазал ему в лицо со всей силы.

Деймон упал, после чего достал снизу какую-то бутылку и когда Люсьен стал к нему спиной, то быстро поднялся и разбил предметом башку парня. В Люсьена уже стала капать кровь и он судорожно ухватился за стул, после чего началось самое неприятное.

В бар забежали еще какие-то пареньки в масках, что стали все громить подряд своими битами, не смотря на то, что их пыталась задержать охрана. Началась самая настоящая бойня, что Камилла с ужасом на все это смотрела.

– Пойдем, отсюда, Камилла. Они только искали повод, чтобы закончить здесь полным разгромом. – сказал Клаус и посмотрел ей в лицо, после чего схватил ее за руку и они направились в сторону выхода.

Кто попадался по пути Майклсону, он умудрялся сносить с одного удара. Одного даже нападавшего с битой мужчину закинул на барную стойку. Потом он опять сжал руку Камиллы, после чего они выбежали с этого чертового места.

Клаус увидел на улице вдали от него братьев, после чего они спокойно с Камиллой пошли к ним. Один охранник почему-то пристал к девушке, после чего мужчина увязался с ним в драку, но не смог выстоять, потому что его вдарили электрошокером.

Видимо Кол вовремя преуспел, потому что стукнул охранника, после чего стал помогать своему старшему брату.

– Помоги мне его взять, дорогуша. – приказал ей Кол, после чего Камилла взяла за другое плечо Клауса. – Нам нужно скорее уходить отсюда.

  


* * * * *

 

На следующее утро Клаус проснулся почему-то с ужасной головной болью, но он почувствовал себя счастливым, когда увидел Камиллу, что сидела возле него в кресле с подносом теплого чая.

– Доброе утро! – сказала она, после чего положила поднос на столик.

– Камилла, я так рад тебя видеть. Что вчера произошло?

– Тебя ударил охранник электрошокером, после чего мы отвезли тебя домой. – сказала она, после чего думала выйти из комнаты, чтобы его не беспокоить.

– Не надо уходить, останься. – сказал весело улыбнувшись Клаус, после чего оперся локтями об кровать. – Ты мне очень нравишься, Камилла. После стольких спонтанных встреч с тобой я больше ни о ком, кроме тебя, не мог думать.

– Я заварила тебе чай. Он поможет снять напряжение и избавит от нехороших мыслей. – сказала она, после чего присела с ним на кровати. – Мне безумно неудобно, что я нахожусь в твоем доме.

– Я знаю, но ты сможешь ко всему свыкнуться, потому что я понял, что ты мне мне очень нужна. Я люблю тебя, Камилла.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Клаус. – ответила она, после чего она прижалась к нему, чтобы его обнять.

Они остались в комнате одни, но за ними тайно наблюдал младший брат Кол, что сначала стал свидетелем их объятия, а потом уже и поцелуя. Потом Кол решил уйти, а то вдруг там начнет созревать что-то покруче поцелуев и по коридоре встретил Элайджу.

– Как он? – спросил мужчина с беспокойством в своего брата Кола.

– Все в порядке. Наш братец нашел себе наконец девушку и я думаю, что нам лучше уйти из дома, чтобы их больше не беспокоить.


	5. "Пятьдесят оттенков черного" Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell,  Lucien Castle|Camille O'Connell

 

**Пятьдесят оттенков черного**

  
__**!Важные примечания! Данная зарисовка не умеет ничего общего с фильмом, малейшие совпадения с сюжетом случайны. Автор не смотрел фильм «Пятьдесят оттенков серого» и не читал роман, но видел левым глазом трейлеры. Слабонервным лучше курить в сторонке. BDSM, Нецензурной лексики, Группового секса и другой подобной хрени здесь не будет, но будет…. В следующих сериях этой зарисовки вы узнаете, что будет, потому что это только первая часть трилогии.  
**   
_Зарисовка, в которой Люсьен Касл пытается убедить Камиллу не начинать встречаться с Клаусом Майклсоном_  
  
_Music: Boy Epic - 50 Shades (Fifty Shades Of Grey)_

Рабочий день подходил к концу, а это значило, что большинство людей закончили со своими делами и решили хорошо провести вечер пятницы. В этот осенний вечер погода казалась не плохой, потому что было в меру прохладно и влажно на улице. В этот день бар посетило не мысленное количество людей, от чего Камилла задумалась, что может застрять здесь на всю ночь, если не на дольше, потому что она сама точно не справится со всей этой толпой, но она была спокойной, убеждала себя, что скоро тоже сможет передохнуть, и сделает это не с рюмкой бурбона, а с кружкой чая у себя дома, окутавшись в кресле теплым пледом.

Сегодня снова пришел он. Никлаус Майклсон был достаточно частым посетителем, но на этот раз его визит показался более неожиданным, потому что он не появлялся здесь больше недели. Он был не один, а со своими братьями. Молодые люди сели за стол, после чего Элайджа позвал официанта, чтобы тот принял у них заказы. Клаус в это время достал на стол какие-то договора и начал их показывать старшему брату. Его младший брат Кол сгорал от скуки, когда смотрел на все эти записи, хоть они и не были ему чужды, но так надоели, но он упорно пытался заставить себя думать иначе. Пока это не очень хорошо получалось.

Камилла невольно посмотрела на Клауса, после чего вздохнула и опустила локти на барную стойку. Этот Майклсон всегда чертовки привлекательно и обаятельно выглядел. Оттенки черного очень хорошо сочетались на одежде Клауса. Он был одет в черный пиджак, черную рубашку, черные брюки. Даже его волосы казались темнее, чем обычно, потому что ей показалось, что они приобрели совершенно новый оттенок. Его брат Элайджа тоже был в черном костюме, но характерным различием было то, что на нем была светлая белая рубашка и красный галстук, а во всем остальном он больше походил на своего брата. Младший братец Кол был в обычный темной кожаной куртке и темно-серых джинсах.

Было время, когда Камилла просто не могла терпеть Клауса, потому что он постоянно приходил, заказывал рюмку виски, после быстро ее опустошал на ее глазах, после чего медленно уходил с заведения. Но в этот раз она была уверенна, что все-таки заскучала по нему. Это было трудно объяснить, но он ей нравился, он ей чем-то импонировал. В этот момент она старалась меньше о нем думать, особенно о его черной рубашке и дорогих запонках на рукавах, но это было невозможно.

В этот момент к барной стойке подошел Люсьен, после чего приветливо улыбнулся, но Камилла не особо была рада его видеть, поэтому даже не сразу обратила внимание на его самодовольную ухмылку.

– Дорогая, можешь налить мне чего-то выпеть? – спросил Касл, после чего заметил по ее глазах, что она была занята чем-то другим.

– Что? – спросила волнительно барменша, когда отвлеклась, после чего Люсьен только шире растянул на своем лице улыбку.

– Опять думаешь о нем? – спросил хитро Люсьен, после чего в девушки как будто застрял ком в горле. – Ты должна уяснить одну очень интересную вещь. Такие мужчины, как Никлаус Майклсон, никогда не обратят на тебя свое внимание. Да, он будет приходить в этот бар, заказывать выпивку, мило улыбаться, но дальше ваши отношения не сдвинутся.

– Что ты хочешь, Люсьен? – спросила, улыбнувшись Ками, после чего в глазах парня заиграли огоньки.

– Того же, что и ты – просто приятно провести время! – ответил Люсьен, после чего Камилла закатила лишь глаза. – Я подумал, что на эти выходные я смог бы заказать для нас билеты, чтобы мы смогли улететь на Мальдивы. Тебе понравится, можешь даже не сомневаться, только я очень тебя прошу, сделай более разнообразным свой гардероб и купи для путешествия себе новый купальник. Я думаю, что будет правильно, если ты еще возьмешь с собой…. Ты хоть слушаешь меня вообще?

Люсьен вскипел, после чего повысил на нее голос, что она опять обратила на него свое внимание, но он ее совершенно не интересовал. Он мог порой так взбесить, что его просто хотелось убить и похоронить сразу же на месте. Камилла посмотрела на него, после чего Люсьен сохранил снисходительность и спрятал гнев на лице.

– Прости, о чем ты сейчас говорил? – спросила в него с недоумением Камилла, после чего ей показалось, что Люсьен опять переменился во взгляде.

– Хватит о нем думать! – воскликнул недовольно Касл, пытаясь ее как-то вывести из транса. – Ты кое-что не знаешь о Клаусе Майклсоне…

В этот момент Клаус посмотрел на Камиллу со своего столика и мило улыбнулся, после чего она неудобно отвела глаза.

– Есть то, что только я знаю о нем и никто другой. У него было очень много женщин, дорогуша. Не знаю конечно, что случилось с ними, но я лично живой ни одну из них не видел. – назойливо Люсьен пытался убедить ее, что Клаус плохой человек, хотя на самом деле для него это было личным.

Касл ненавидел Майклсона, потому что тот разрушил его фирму, оставил ни с чем. Он пытался найти на него какую-то информацию, что смогла бы его открыть обществу с темной стороны, но в него так и не получилось. Тогда, сильно разочаровавшись, Люсьен подключил фантазию и стал думать о том, что может в него все-таки скрываются дюжины скелетов в шкафу. Он думал, что Майклсон лишь осторожничает, ведь он не может быть лучшим за всех вместе взятых знакомых ему предпринимателей.

– Для чего ты мне все это говоришь? – женщина неожиданно для себя самой разозлилось, потому что в нее не было больше сил терпеть этот дурацкий разговор.

Люсьен посмотрел в этот момент на Клауса, что сидел к ему спиной, и лишь сильнее сжал кулаки, потому что слишком сильно его ненавидел и всяким образом хотел его скомпрометировать.

– Я хочу защитить тебя от него. – сказал спокойно Люсьен, но в его глазах словно поселился сам дьявол. – Меня начинают грызть мысли о том, что вдруг ты ему приглянулась и он захочет с тобой повторить тоже самое, что и до этого с другими. Я не хочу, чтобы твоя жизнь потеряла смысл, потому что после нескольких встреч с ним это непременно произойдет. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что не поведешься на обман, не будешь вообще о нем думать. Было давным-давно доказано, что мысли материальны, дорогуша. И чем больше ты будешь о нем думать, тем все больше станешь привлекать его внимание.

– Давай я сама как-нибудь разберусь, Люсьен. Спасибо конечно за твои советы, но у меня есть и своя голова на плечах. – ответила холодно Камилла и на миг Люсьену стало приятно, что она о нем не забыла. – Мне кажется, что ты просто его недолюбливаешь и пытаешься всяческим образом оградить меня от него лишь потому, что он тебе всего лишь один раз перешел дорогу. С этой минуты я отказываюсь верить каждому твоему слову.

– Ну, что же, теперь от меня ничего не зависит. – ответил Люсьен, когда его охватила ярость, которую он едва сдерживал в себе, кровь внутри словно бурлила. – Просто знай, он не тот, кто тебе нужен. Если одумаешься, то ты знаешь, где меня можно найти.

После этого Люсьен ушел с заведения, после чего Камилле стало намного легче. Раньше она не задумывалась о страхе, но Касл был определённо из тех парней, что могли действительно ранить, при чем очень жестоко. Камилла старалась с ним не пересекаться, но это было достаточно трудно. Люсьен всеми силами пытался не привязываться к ней, но ему хотелось заполучить ее. Он на нее всегда смотрел какие-то странным необъяснимым хищным взглядом, от которого всегда разбегались мурашки на коже. Главное теперь, что его сейчас нет, а есть только Клаус.

Скоро люди стали расходится и в баре не осталось почти никого, кроме троих людей. Камилла думала уже подойти к ним, чтобы сказать, что бар закрывается, но они уже встали со своих мест, после чего думали уходить. Элайджа и Кол вышли на улицу, а Клаус остался в баре, объяснив это тем, что присоединиться к ним потом. В этот самый момент он стал подходить к ней и Камилла с замершим сердцем на него посмотрела.

– Я не знаю, как лучше начать этот разговор. – начал немного волнительно он, но потом исправился. – Я частенько заглядывал в это место за выпивкой, совершенно забыв про людей, что меня окружают. И в последние недели я думал о тебе, о том что нам возможно стоит познать друг друга намного лучше. Я не желаю оставаться для тебя лишь знакомым.

– На самом деле я тоже хотела с тобой познакомиться, но не знала, как лучше это сделать. – ответила женщина, после чего ей стало одновременно и приятно и возможно даже как-то не по себе, потому что она не думала, что сможет расположить его внимание.

– Я могу подвезти тебя домой, если хочешь. Сейчас на улице темно, ходит целая куча разных маньяков и убийц. Этот парень, что терся возле барной стойки с тобой, показался мне очень подозрительным, но я что-то не как не могу его припомнить.

– Это Люсьен Касл. – ответила Камилла, но Клаус все-таки не смог его вспомнить, хоть и фамилия казалась знакомой. – Давай лучше не будем говорить о нем. Ты кажется хотел провести меня домой.

– Подвезти. – исправил ее Майклсон, после чего мило улыбнулся. – Ты мне нравишься. Я раньше не признавал это, но ты в последнее время стала меня интересовать больше, поэтому я хочу о тебе узнать все.

– А я хочу узнать все о тебе. – ответила Камилла улыбнувшись ему, после чего Клаус от неудобства перевел взгляд в сторону, но потом набрался уверенности, чтобы снова взглянуть в ее прекрасные зеленые глаза.

После этого он подождал ее на улице, пока она не присоединилась к нему, закрыв заведение, перевернув напоследок табличку с надписью «Закрыто». Они немного разговаривали в пути, после чего оказались возле ее дома.

– Спасибо, что подвез меня, Клаус. – ответила Камилла, после чего вышла из автомобиля. – Еще увидимся.

– Буду с нетерпением ждать нашей следующей встречи. – сказал Клаус и стал медленно провожать ее взглядом с того момента, когда она легко захлопнула дверцу и стала направляться к своему дому.

Вернувшись домой, Камилла была безумно счастлива, потому что она наконец смогла с ним поговорить. Клаус ей очень сильно понравился. Непонятно было лишь то, почему он раньше не хотел с ней познакомиться, почему не решался, потому что застенчивым или впечатлительным его точно не назовешь. Камилла улеглась на кровать и прикрыла глаза, но потом через некоторое время уснула.

На следующее утро, когда она собралась выйти на работу, то нашла внизу на коврике возле двери маленькую записку, вероятно всего от Клауса. Она взяла ее в руки, после чего стала читать содержимое и не прогадала, потому что она действительно была от Майклсона.

_«Камилла, я хотел бы пригласить тебя сегодня в ресторан «Royal dynasty» на 20:00. Ты найдешь меня за столиком возле окна. Я буду ждать тебя. Твой Клаус.»_


	6. "Пятьдесят оттенков темноты" Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell

 

**Пятьдесят оттенков темноты**

 

После дневной смены Камилла начала готовиться к встречи с Клаусом. Она пошла в женский салон, чтобы ей сделали укладку волос и помогли сделать еще пару штрихов в ее внешности. Когда она вернулась домой, то стала искать в гардеробе свое черное вечернее платье, что она редко одевала, потому что не было сильной необходимости. Она переоделась, после чего накрасила губы бледно-розовой помадой, немного припудрила носик и щеки.

Камилла волновалась, потому что боялась, что что-то пойдет не так. Она долгое время оставалась одна, поэтому почти перестала верить в то, что существуют настоящие отношения. Реальная жизнь намного тяжелее устроена, чем сериалы, в которых описывают прекрасную любовь. Ей хотелось искренне кого-то полюбить, но похоже, что она уже полюбила Клауса Майклсона.

Через некоторое время она выбралась с дома. Она приехала в ресторан на такси. Раньше женщина не была в этом районе, наверное потому, что здесь в основном собиралось высшее общество. Она зашла в заведение, после чего швейцар любезно помог ей снять пальто и повесил на вешалку.

Людей было не очень много в зале, хотя он был очень даже просторным, чем-то стиль смахивал на Ренессанс. Она прошла пару столиков, после чего вдали увидела Клауса, что сидел за одним из них. Камилла незамедлительно подошла к нему, после чего он встал со своего места и позаботился о ее комфорте.

– Спасибо! – ответила женщина, после чего Клаус вернулся обратно на свое место.

Клаус не сменил стиль. Он по прежнему оставался в черном пиджаке, черной рубашке. Камилла была в черном платье, чтобы больше ему соответствовать.

– Я так рад, что ты пришла. – сказал Майклсон, после чего позвал сюда официанта. – Можете пожалуйста принести сюда красное вино и ваш фирменный десерт?

– Да, конечно. – ответил официант, после чего поспешил на кухню.

– Как тебе заведение? – спросил в нее Клаус. – Я здесь не очень часто бываю, только в исключительных случаях.

– Здесь очень красиво. Мне раньше не приходилось видеть что-то подобное в живую. Разве только на картинках глянцевых журналов. – ответила Камилла мило улыбнувшись, после чего Клаус тоже улыбнулся и с трепетом в глазах на нее посмотрел.

– Как ты любишь проводить свободное время после рабочего дня? – спросил в нее Клаус, потому что ему это было интересно.

– Обычно у меня длинные смены, поэтому я лишь ограничиваюсь прогулками к дому. Я сильно устаю, что у меня не остается на что-то времени. Только на выходные могу позволить себе куда-то сходить в парк или в кафе. – ответила женщина, после чего Клаус опустил глаза на скатерть. – А чем ты любишь заниматься?

– Творчеством, как ни странно. Я коллекционирую работы разных живописцев, что храню в своей галереи. У меня есть и свои собственные работы, некоторые из них не приходилось даже видеть моей семье.

– Звучит замечательно! – ответила Ками, после чего снова на него посмотрела.

В этот день Майклсон намного больше нервничал, чем вчера. Ей показалась, что он был чем-то очень сильно взволнован, но всяким образом не подавал вид. Он отводил изредка глаза в сторону и поглядывал на свои часы на запястье.

– Все хорошо, Клаус? – спросила в него женщина, после чего он слегка улыбнулся, но потом быстро вернулся к прежнему выражению лица.

– Да, просто были некоторые проблемы на работе. Сейчас их нет, но я все равно чувствую себя каким-то напряженным. Слишком тяжелый день был у меня сегодня. В этот момент к ним подошел официант, после чего поставил на стол вино и десерт.

– Может еще чего-то желаете? – вежливо спросил официант у Майклсона.

– Нет, спасибо! Если мне еще что-то понадобится, то я вас позову. – ответил мужчина, после чего от усталости выдохнул. – Прости меня, я немного сегодня заработался, поэтому чувствую себя каким-то подавленным.

Камилла как ни странно хорошо себя чувствовала, но она немного обеспокоилась его состоянием. Иногда ему было просто тяжело смотреть в ее глаза, хоть она была и красивой и притягивала к себе, как свет. По каким-то причинам Клаус себя странно чувствовал. Он выглядел спокойным, но в его глазах отражались грусть и какое-то беспокойство. Ей даже на миг показалось, что он пережил какую-то трагедию.

– Это хороший десерт. – нарушил спокойствие Клаус, когда хотел немного переключить ее внимание.

Она взяла тарелку с десертом и взяла ложечку. Клаус налил немного вина в ее бокал, а потом немного себе, после чего сделал небольшой глоток. Майклсону стало уже легче.

– Я думаю, что тебе нужно расслабиться. Ты был вчера таким веселым, а сейчас я тебя не узнаю. – сделала допущения Камилла, добившись внимания мужчины. – Если я тебе разонравились, то можешь сказать сразу и я уйду.

– Нет. – выдохнул Майклсон и посмотрел в ее глаза, что она на миг потеряла рассудок. – Давай лучше потанцуем.

После этих слов мужчина покинул свое место и подал ей руку, чтобы пригласить в зал на танец. В заведении по прежнему играла приятная музыка, подходящая для танцев. Она согласилась, потому что взяла его руку и пошла за ним.

Они встали напротив друг друга и Камилла положила руку ему на плечо. Он прикоснулся рукой ее талии, после чего они стали медленно двигаться в такт музыки. Клаус выглядел теперь более умиротворенным, как будто бы на его душе наконец поселилась гармония.

– Ты мне нравишься, Камилла! – произнес Клаус, после чего она чуть не рассыпалась от его слов. – Я хочу пригласить тебя завтра к себе домой. Мне важно твое мнение о моих творениях.

– Завтра с утра я буду занята, но где-то после обеда у меня получится освободиться. – ответила она, после чего он искренне улыбнулся.

– Я за тобой заеду, если ты не против. – выкинул Майклсон, после чего дальше продолжал наслаждаться ею.

После танцев, разговоров и выпивки Клаус подвез Камиллу домой, после чего помог ей добраться к ее дому. Она сейчас выглядела уставшей, дальше больше, чем он. Немного алкоголя наверное тоже сыграло свою роль.

Клаус остановился возле ее двери и она начала искать в своей сумочке ключи. Ей не удавалось их найти, поэтому она стали вытряхивать все из нее, после чего на пол посыпались все женские принадлежности. Клаус наклонился и достал ей ключи, подав их ей. Затем он принялся собирать все вещи, после чего аккуратно сложил их в ее сумке.

– Спасибо! – поблагодарила его Камилла, когда он уже встал и протянул ей сумку.

Она взяла свою сумочку, после чего посмотрела в его серые глаза. Он оставался по прежнему грустным, спокойным и холодным, но это так понравилось ей в нем, что она смогла принять его. Она его еще недостаточно хорошо знала, но была уверена, что он прекрасный человек.

Между ними расстояние сократилось и ей показалось, как будто бы он немного наклонил свою голову к ней. Она была очень близко к его кончикам губ, что от предвкушения его поцелуя немного приоткрыла свои уста. Камилла прикрыла глаза и когда он едва к ней прикоснулся, то он отстранился от нее.

– Боюсь, что мне нужно уже ехать домой. Родные уже заждались меня. – ответил ей Клаус, после чего стал суетится на месте и даже начал искать в своим внутреннем кармане мобильник, чтобы позвонить Элайдже.

– Я думала просто, что ты немного у меня останешься. – сказала женщина, после чего тяжело выдохнула.

– Возможно в следующий раз. До встречи, Камилла. – сказал напоследок ей Клаус, после чего исчез за лестничной клеткой.

Камилла осталась одна и ее почему-то охватило такое жестокое чувство одиночества, которое она никогда прежде не испытывала. Это было, словно он обрушился на нее, как снег.

Она зашла в свой дом, после чего отбросила сумку в сторону и сняла каблуки. Камилла прилегла на диване, все еще не переставая думать о нем. Клаус был особенным, не таким, как все остальные. Она это чувствовала всем сердцем. В этот момент она возненавидела еще больше слова Люсьена о том, что Клаус плохой и может причинить боль.

Она выглянула потом на балкон, после чего наблюдала, как он уехал на своем черном мерседесе. Женщина посмотрела на яркие фонари, одиноких прохожих на улице и белоснежную полную луну. Потом Камилла закрыла окна и зашла в комнату, после чего вернулась на диван, думая о нем. Через некоторое время она уснула и ей снились удивительные сны, в которых они были вместе.

Клаус приехал домой в поместье, после чего быстро выбрался с машины. Он чувствовал, как его тело начал обкидывать жар. Майклсон зашел в дом и начал искать своего старшего брата.

– Элайджа! – воскликнул Клаус, после чего его брат откликнулся за его спиной.

– Никлаус! – произнес Элайджа, после чего брат к нему повернулся лицом. – С тобой все в порядке?

– Я как-то нехорошо себя чувствую. – ответил Майклсон, после чего почувствовал странную боль в груди.

– Ты пил сегодня? – спросил старший брат, после чего неодобрительно покачал головой. – Ты же знаешь, что тебе врачи запретили много пить.

– Не напоминай мне об этом, Элайджа. Я и до этого раз в месяц нарушал это правило, но так как сегодня мне плохо еще никогда не было. По началу было все хорошо, даже слишком хорошо. Я встретился с Камиллой, мы поговорили, выпили, потанцевали и я подвез ее домой. Когда я вышел на улицу, то в глазах все стало, как будто мерещиться. Я едва доехал домой, Элайджа.

– Наверное это из-за того, что ты переволновался. У тебя был очень тяжелый день. Тебе нужно передохнуть. – ответил Элайджа и на пару минут оставил его одного, но потом появился со стаканом воды. – Вот, выпей это. Тебе полегчает.

– Спасибо. – поблагодарил Клаус своего старшего брата и сделал жадные глотки. Когда он допил содержимое стакана, то ему стало немного легче. Его лоб уже не был таким горячим, как прежде. Клаус сел на кресло, после чего посмотрел на Элайджу, что сильно обеспокоился его состоянием.

  


* * * * *

 

На следующее утро Камилла проснулась от громкого звона будильника. Она неохотно потянулась к нему рукой, после чего отключила. Она еще повалялась на постели минут пять, но потом уже стала на ноги и зашла в ванную. Она приняла холодный душ, после чего стала собираться готовить себе завтрак. Она выглянула на миг на балкон, после чего была приятно удивлена, потому что увидела внизу его. Клаус стоял возле своей черной машины и мило ей улыбнулся. Он выглядел на этот раз более открытым и искренним. Когда она смотрела на его лицо, то не видела в нем вчерашнего напряжения или сожалений.

Клаус позволил себе немного насладиться ею, но после сел в салон автомобиля и выжал сцепление. Он выехал на дорогу, после чего поехал по своим делам. Камилла вздохнула и вернулась обратно в комнату. Она совсем забыла, что в нее на плите жарится бекон с яичницей. Еда немного подгорела, так что ей не удалось нормально поесть.

Через какое-то время она собралась на работу, после чего закрыла квартиру. День оказался к ее удивлению не очень сложным. Она была даже рада, что не видела сегодня Люсьена, потому что тот умудрялся иногда к ней заглядывать, все время что-то нагло ей рассказывал, ожидая от нее чего-то невозможного.

После работы Камилла вышла с бара и увидела на улице Клауса. Он как всегда прекрасно выглядел, не расставаясь с черным цветом. Он улыбнулся ей, после чего пригласил в машину.

Через некоторое время они прибыли в поместье Майклсонов. Клаус вышел с машины и потом открыл ей дверцу. Они оказались в дворе поместья и Камилла затаила дыхание, потому что ей не приходилось видеть такой роскоши.

– Это действительно твой дом? – спросила в него женщина, но Клаус не особо любил об этом афишировать.

– Не совсем. Мои братья, Элайджа и Кол, тоже полноценные владельцы. – ответил Майклсон, после чего хотел пригласить ее внутрь.

Они прошли фонтан, что находился внизу, после чего пошли длинным коридором, на стенах которого были портреты людей. Среди них были также и сестры Клауса, Ребекка и Фрея. Потом она смогла увидеть портреты Клауса, Элайджи, Кола и Финна. Они пошли дальше в главную галерею, где было еще больше картин. Клаус очень сильно восхищался этой коллекцией, потому что посвятил ей долгие годы. Он любил здесь сидеть на кресле и любоваться этой красотой. Все эти картины его успокаивали. Он никогда не был таким сильным, как прежде, потому что был уверен, что для него нет ничего невозможного.

– У меня нет слов… Это прекрасно! – ответила ему Камилла, после чего Клаус на миг опустил глаза, а потом тоже стал смотреть на картины.

– Некоторые из этих картин создал я. – признался Майклсон, после чего указал на одну из них. – Возможно она немного детская. Я здесь нарисовал мальчика, что встречал рассвет солнца возле яблони.

– Мне кажется, что здесь очень глубоко переданы эмоции. Только мы можем заставить себя радоваться жизни, потому что если закрыться в себе, то никто в мире уже тебе не поможет.

– Ты права. – сказал мужчина, после чего остановился на ее прекрасном лице. – Знаешь, когда я смотрю на тебя, то мне кажется, что жизнь намного насыщенней, чем я думал.

– Ты очень талантливый. Почему ты ото всех скрываешь всю эту красоту? – спросила в него Камилла, после чего его лицо стало серьезнее.

– Я не хочу, чтобы познали мой внутренний мир. Открывшись обществу, я рискую обрести недоброжелателей, которые будут мне завидовать. В мире очень много плохих людей, Камилла, которые только думают о том, чтобы уничтожить меня.

– Я не хотела бы, чтобы ты закрывался в себе. Ведь ты прекрасный человек. – эти слова прозвучали словно истина, но Клаус отрицал это, потому что на самом деле тоже относил себя в разряд плохих.

Клаус не считал себя особенным или талантливым. Его не мучила такая болезнь, как тщеславие, что наблюдалась в большинства его старых знакомых, но в последнее время мучило одиночество. Каждый день он был окружен людьми, с которыми ему приходилось работать, решать жизненные трудности, но его жизнь не выходила за рамки рабочих отношений. Был период когда его съедала неумолимая депрессия, но он нашел отличный способ с ней бороться. Даже сейчас он был готов расслабиться и успокоиться после столь тяжелых жизненных драм.

Клаус предложил ей экскурсию по своему дому, после чего они наткнулись на странный коридор с комнатами. Самым интересным было то, что каждая из этих дверей была белого цвета, но потом она случайно увидела среди них красную.

– Что это за красная дверь? – спросила женщина в него, сильно насторожившись.

– В этой комнате раньше жил мой брат Элайджа. В него когда-то был тяжелый период, но когда он выбрал для себе другую комнату, в которой был светлый оттенок, то со временем его состояние улучшилось. После этого он даже познакомился с Хейли.

Они последовали дальше, после чего наткнулись на последнюю комнату. Эта комната была черной, как в каком-то фильме ужасов. Клаус как-то ехидно улыбнулся, когда посмотрел на нее.

– Что эта за комната, Клаус? – спросила Камилла и он постарался сдержать себя от непринужденных эмоций.

– Эта моя комната, Камилла. – ответил Клаус, после чего в него возникла мысль пригласить ее туда. – Если хочешь, то можем зайти в эту комнату. Ее немного людей видели, если не включать моих братьев, но если ты боишься, то можем пройти ее мимо.

– Нет, я не боюсь. – ответила женщина, после чего резко взглянула на него, но в ее глазах читались нотки волнений.

– Я должен тебя кое о чем предупредить. Если ты пройдешь эту дверь, то твоя жизнь может бесповоротно измениться.

– Мне стоит чего-то бояться? Почему ты так говоришь? – она спросила с упреком в него.

– Она совершенно обычная. Сейчас ты убедишься. – ответил мужчина, после чего достал с кармана пиджака серебряный ключик, чтобы открыть дверь.

После этого он отступил и дверь распахнулась. По началу ей даже показалась, что ее сейчас ослепит вспышка света, что она даже себе прикрыла глаза, но потом она убедилось, что ей нечего бояться. Она зашла внутрь и наблюдала совершенно обычную комнату, без никакого пафоса или хотя бы какого-то намека на него.

– Здесь уютно. – заметила Камилла, после чего повернулась к Клаусу. – Мне здесь нравится.

– Камилла, я хочу тебя о кое чем попросить. – волнительно начал он, что в него даже немного задергалась рука. – Можешь пожалуйста сесть на кресло в дальнем углу?

– А зачем? – спросила в него с недоумением женщина, после чего он тяжело выдохнул.

– Просто так нужно. – сказал Майклсон, после чего она его послушалась, но его пожелание выдалось ей каким-то странным.

– Что теперь? – спросила Камилла, когда уже сидела на кресле и посмотрела на Клауса, хитро улыбнувшись.

После этих слов Клаус достал с ящика черную повязку, после чего подал ей.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты закрыла глаза этой черной повязкой. – сказал Майклсон, хотя мысленно пожалел, что предложил ей это.

– Зачем? – спросила она в него, только больше насторожившись, когда он не находил себе места.

– Хочу сделать для тебя сюрприз. Просто надень ее. – сказал мужчина, после чего она его послушалась.

– Хорошо. – слегка улыбнулась она, после чего надела повязку в ожидании приятного сюрприза.

Камилла положила руки на колени и выпрямила спину. Она была в черной юбке, что была по длине чуть выше колен и белой блузке. Она мило смотрелась. Ему было очень необычно ее видеть в таком ракурсе, да еще и с черной повязкой на ее прекрасном лице.

Клаус стал нервничать, после чего отлил себе из графина немного бурбона в рюмку и быстро опустошил. Он зажмурился от терпкого привкуса, после чего на его лбу выскочила едва заметная капелька пота. Он снял своя черный пиджак и повесил на вешалку, после чего стал кое-что искать в комоде.

Он достал пульт управления, после чего нажал на кнопку. Когда он это сделал, то стена, что была позади Камиллы, обернулась. Теперь на месте пустой стены появилась часть с большей доской дартса. Клаус достал с комода дротики для игры, после чего Камилла прикоснулась рукой к повязке.

– Когда уже можно будет снимать повязку, Клаус? – спросила от нетерпения она, потому что прошло несколько минут времени.

– Пока не надо. Не снимай ее и сиди ровно… И желательно не двигайся. – старался быть спокойным Клаус, хотя подсознание его немного выдало.

После этого Клаус сделал глубокий вдох и стал целиться дротиком в доску для дартса так, чтобы не задеть Камиллу. Он прицелился и запустил дротик, после чего попал в цель, не зацепив женщину.

Камилла в этот момент почувствовала, как будто что-то пролетело в воздухе. Этот звук сильно ее насторожил.

– Что это было? – спросила в него женщина, но Клаус готовился запустить второй дротик.

– Тебе не нужно бояться. Доверься мне и не снимай повязку. – ответил Клаус, после чего запустил второй дротик.

Клаус почувствовал, как ему полегчало, потому что таким образом он мог снять свое напряжение. Эта было хорошее лекарство от депрессии, но поскольку он со временем стал на вещи смотреть более трезво, то вроде бы эта потребность забивать доску дартса дротиками исчезла, но это осталось его тайным хобби. Иногда он приглашал к себе в эту комнату своих деловых партнеров и усаживал в это кресло, после чего надевал на них повязку и начинал игру, пытаясь их не зацепить. Он никогда не промахивался, потому что всегда был сосредоточен на цели.

После уже третьего пролетевшего дротика, что стукнулся об доску дартса, Камилла сняла повязку и с непониманием посмотрела на Клауса, что держал в руках дротики.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросила она волнительно в него, после чего ей показалось, что он ненормальный, хотя он ей так нравился, что у нее не было слов от увиденного.

Это было так странно с его стороны, что ее мнение о нем раздвоилась и она в подсознании слышала дурацкий голос Люсьена, что говорил ей о том, что все женщины Клауса плохо кончали и такая же судьба ждет и ее.

– Это всего лишь игра. – ответил искренне улыбнувшись Клаус, но женщина не разделила его радости. – Просто, чтобы снять стресс и депрессию.

– Стресс? – возмутилась Камилла, когда сдвинулась с места. – Ты хотел на мне отыграться, выплеснуть весь свой негатив, что ли? Я не игрушка, Клаус. Зачем ты это все устроил?

– Прости, я не должен был на тебе проводить этот эксперимент. У меня даже этого в мыслях не было, пока мы не оказались в моей комнате. – начал объяснять ей Клаус, а она пыталась найти объяснение всему этому бреду. – Я приглашал сюда раньше своих партнеров, после чего усаживал их на место и целился в доску дартса. Им, как ни странно, это нравилось.

– Это каким надо быть, чтобы это нравилось?

– Не знаю! – ответил неожиданно резко Клаус, после чего хотел успокоиться. – Они все притворялись, хотели мне угодить. Хотя на самом деле они меня боялись, ведь потому что я Никлаус Майклсон. Мне так тяжело, Камилла. Когда я смотрю сейчас на тебя, то не вижу перед собой марионетку, а настоящую женщину, которая знает, чего хочет… не притворяется лицемеркой для того, чтобы только угодить мне.

– Сколько у тебя их было? – спросила в него Камилла, закипев от злости.

– О чем ты сейчас говоришь?

– Сколько у тебя было женщин, которым ты промыл мозги? – не успокаивалась она и начала давить его вопросами.

– Пять, но я им ничего плохого не сделал, если ты об этом. – ответил Клаус, после чего хотел подойти к ней, чтобы успокоить.

– Не подходи ко мне. Люсьен был прав, что ты на самом деле плохой. – эмоционально воскликнула она, после чего на ее лице появились слезы. – Я думала, что тебе нравлюсь, а ты просто нашел во мне очередную куклу, с которой можешь делать все, что захочешь.

– Это неправда, ты мне очень нравишься. До этого я таких, как ты, еще не встречал. Пожалуйста, выслушай меня, Камилла. – он пытался быть с ней более искренним, но его попытки были бесполезны.

– Я тебе не верю! – сказала она, после чего двинула по его лицу пощечину, чтобы он отстал от нее. – Скажи честно, ты бы убил бы меня? Пожалуйста скажи?

– Нет. – ответил он, после чего прижал ладонью щеку и посмотрел на нее. – Я никогда бы не причинил тебе боль.

В этот момент Камилла не выдержала, но вытерла слезы, и собралась уже уходить. Она притронулась к ручке двери, после чего опять остановилась на лице Клауса.

– Пожалуйста не уходи. Не оставляй меня. – пытался остановить ее Клаус, но она лишь больше разозлилась.

– Я ухожу и не останавливай меня. Выход я найду сама, можешь не беспокоиться. – сказала она, после чего открыла двери и громко их захлопнула.

Клаус остался в комнате один, после чего подошел к графину с бурбоном и отлил себе еще порцию, после чего вышел на балкон. Он залпом выпил рюмку, после чего уже схватился за графин и стал пить напиток уже с горла.


	7. "Пятьдесят оттенков свободы" Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Lucien Castle|Camille O'Connell

 

**Пятьдесят оттенков свободы**

  


Время близилось к вечеру. Камилла быстро шла по улице и пыталась в себе сдержать накопившиеся эмоции. После этой встречи с Клаусом ее как будто осенило. Она не должна была быть такой наивной, чтобы добровольно согласиться на роль его очередной куклы. Камилла видела его картины, они были прекрасны, но она задумалось над тем, что за красивой оболочкой может скрываться что-то темное.

Она не находила в своих мыслях покоя, когда вспомнила о том, как он держал в своих руках дротики и целился в доску дартса позади нее.

«Для чего ему это было нужно? Зачем? Что он этим хотел доказать?» – не покидали ее странные мысли, от чего она только ускорила свой шаг.

Ей было так больно, что она вернулась в бар, чтобы немного выпеть. Она подошла к прилавку, после чего услышала, как двери отворились. К ней зашел Люсьен Касл. Камилла не желала его видеть, но все же не стала его выгонять.

– Привет, Камилла! – произнес спокойно Люсьен, после чего посмотрел на нее и увидел какое-то отчаяние и беспокойство.

– Зачем ты пришел сюда, Люсьен? – спросила она вначале грубо в него, после чего на ее лице начали выскакивать слезы.

– Тише, деточка. Этот ублюдок причинил тебе боль? Что он с тобой сделал, Камилла? – спросил в нее заботливо Люсьен, после чего она подпустила его к себе.

– Ты был прав, Люсьен, я ему не была нужна. Он только хотел на мне выплеснуть всю свою злобу. Я верила, что я и Клаус, мы сможем быть вместе, но он меня очень сильно напугал своей странной игрой. Я же не фарфоровая кукла, мое сердце не мертвое, а живое, и оно тоже бьется…

Люсьен обнял ее после тяжелых слов, после чего ей стало немного легче, но слезы не кончались. Ками было больно, потому что она привыкла видеть только хорошее в людях. Она должна была быть сильной, но она постоянно ошибалась, жила какие-то странными иллюзиями. Это должно было закончиться.

– Ты говорил, что хотел взять путевки, чтобы куда-то поехать? – спросила в него женщина дрожащим голосом и Люсьен как будто в глубине своей души ожил, потому что в конце концов добился своего.

– Было бы неплохо, чтобы мы с тобой полетели на Мальдивы. – ответил Люсьен слегка улыбнувшись, после чего стал навязывать ее больному состоянию идеи. – Я думаю, что можно будет полететь даже завтра утром. Чем скорее мы улетим с этого проклятого города, тем скорее ты забудешь о Клаусе Майклсоне. Он не стоит твоих слез. Он плохой, Камилла.

– Ну, я же видела его картины. Я видела в нем доброту и искренность. Разве это все было не настоящим? – хотела с ним поспорить женщина, потому что ее стали грызть сомнения.

– Ты его совсем не знаешь, Камилла. Я был очень жесток с тобой, потому что я не имел право говорить о том, кто он такой. Не должен был говорить о нем вообще, но когда я заметил, как ты на него смотрела тогда в тот вечер в баре, то я подумал, что должен был вмешаться. Я знаю, что ты привыкла верить людям, искать в них только хорошее, поэтому я хотел донести к тебе мысль, что он на самом деле плохой. Ты очень наивная, поэтому я хотел заставить тебя в нем усомнится.

– Прости, что совсем не слушала тебя, Люсьен. Ты ведь хотел для меня, как лучше. – ответила женщина, после чего парень снова заключил ее в свои объятия.

– Он не стоит твоих слез. Он даже не стоит маленького кусочка твоей души, Камилла. – сказал Люсьен и посмотрел в ее влажные зеленые глаза. – Знаю, что тебе больно, но ты должна пережить это, поэтому я буду с тобой. Мы завтра уедем и хорошо проведем вдвоем время. Ты о нем через пару дней забудешь, как будто бы его никогда до этого не существовало в твоей жизни.

– Но я не могу его забить. – молвила тихо Камилла, когда жестоко прикрыла глаза.

– Не бойся, я тебе помогу. – ответил парень, после чего поцеловал ее в щеку.

Камилла не хотела возвращаться домой, потому что ее ждало там только одиночество. Год назад она потеряла своего последнего близкого человека, осталась последней из семьи О’Конелл. Камилла хотела найти любимого человека, с которым сможет зависти большую семью. Она хотела, чтобы у нее было много детей и их род продолжался.

Люсьен праздновал победу, потому что все-таки смог заставить ее усомнится в Клаусе, в его намерениях. Парень был вне себя от счастья, потому что так долго ждал этого дня. Люсьен как будто почувствовал, как Клаус страдает, и это его сильно утешило. Он для себя все распланировал, потому что был расчетливым.

– Ты должна сегодня же собрать вещи, дорогуша. Нас ждет незабываемый отдых. – широко улыбнулся Люсьен, после чего Камилла с ним переглянулась и ушла из бара.

  


* * * * *

 

В этот вечер Клаус не находил себе покоя, потому что одиноко сидел за черной дверью, в своей одинокой комнате. За этой дверью, как будто находилось что-то темное, холодное, что долгое время не отпускало его. Он словно пленник жизненных обстоятельств, навеки обреченный оставаться один. Клаус хотел все изменить, все исправить, но не хотел лишать ее свободы выбора. Ему стало невыносимо больно от того, что он ее обидел. Она ушла и его сердце словно остановилось, весь мир словно остановился и погряз во тьме.

Он видел все в черно-белых тонах вокруг, но она была чем-то необычным для него. Камилла была его светом, его самым жарким и пламенным желанием, его смыслом жизни. Он поначалу не хотел признавать это, но она смогла что-то расшевелить в его мертвой холодной душе. Клаус прикрыл глаза, после чего по его лицу пробежала одинокая слеза, когда сил не было терпеть. Его тело содрогалось от каких-то конвульсий, потому что он пытался побороть эту боль внутри себя, но все эмоции словно отравляли его ядом. Он почувствовал, как его сердце замерло, а потом стало бешено колотится. Клаус почувствовал жаркое пламя в груди, после чего взял выпивку и сделал несколько больших жадных глотков.

Он прищурился от терпкого чертового вкуса виски, после чего немного передохнул, но потом еще с большим упорством стал налегать на алкоголь. Эму было уже противно ощущать этот вкус, что он стал валяться по полу и выплевывал слюну. Майклсон себя ужасно чувствовал, настолько, что уже думал попрощаться с жизнью. Он никогда не боялся смерти, потому что понимал, что есть вещи которые никогда не исправить, как то, как он с ней поступил. Когда она держала ручку двери, то он почувствовал жало адского пламени на своем языке. Когда она ушла, то его душу словно пронзили холодным кинжалом.

Клаус прикрыл глаза и ждал, когда постучит в его черные двери смерть, но в комнату, к счастью, зашел Элайджа и чуть не сошел с ума, когда увидел своего младшего брата в таком состоянии.

– Никлаус! – произнес Элайджа и подбежал к нему. – Что случилось брат? Ты не должен был пить.

– Мне так плохо, Элайджа! – произнес полушепотом Клаус, после чего закашлялся. – Пожалуйста, покинь меня, я не заслуживаю твоей братской любви. Я не хочу больше жить, Элайджа.

– Никлаус, я не узнаю тебя. Позволь мне тебе помочь. – сказал Элайджа, после чего посмотрел в его серые глаза, наполненные нескончаемым сожалением.

– Камилла ушла от меня, я напугал ее. Я не хотел, чтобы она боялась меня, но это произошло. Я во всем виноват, Элайджа. – последняя фраза особенно тяжело пришлась Клаусу, потому что он только больше закашлялся и почувствовал во рту слабый металлический привкус крови.

– Я сбегаю за лекарством, брат. Пожалуйста, потерпи немного. Тебе станет лучше. Ты не умрешь. – ответил Элайджа и резко кинулся с места, чтобы найти для своего брата лекарство.

Клаус наблюдал за тем, как его старший брат ушел, после чего прикрыл глаза. Майклсон едва дышал и чувствовал, как холод распространялся по его телу. Возможно когда-то это чувство было для него вполне приемлемым, но ему сейчас хотелось хвататься за жизнь. Для него любой расклад был бы замечательным, если бы он знал наверняка, что с Камиллой будет все в порядке. Он хотел еще верить, что она его забудет и будет счастливо жить с кем-то другим, возможно с тем же самым Люсьеном, которого она изредка упоминала.

Через некоторое время брат вернулся и вколол ему лекарство, после чего наделся, что Никлаус придет в сознание и не покинет его. Клаус пока не проснулся, после чего Элайджа ощупал его пульс, который был слабым, но еще был. Потом он прислушался, как бьется его сердце. Элайджа всегда в него верил, верил, что в его брата хватит сил, чтобы выжить.

После того, как Никлаус очнулся, Элайджа был невероятно счастлив. Он обнял своего младшего брата, после чего они выбрались с его мрачной комнаты и пошли в гостевой зал на первом этаже поместья. Братья долго разговаривали с друг другом, после чего Клаусу стал намного легче, потому что Элайджа всегда его понимал. Он был его единственной сильной поддержкой.

На следующее утро Клаус покинул дом и поехал к Камилле. Он поднялся по лестнице на ее этаж, после чего неспешно подошел к ее двери. Он очень волновался, поэтому не решался постучать или позвонить на протяжении двух минут. Когда он настроился, то все же позвонил в двери, но никто не открыл. Он был уверен, то она все еще хранит на него обиду, поэтому присел на коврик возле ее двери и стал дожидаться, когда она откроет.

– Ты можешь не открывать дверь, Камилла, но я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я люблю тебя. Я неправильно поступил с тобой. Я не должен был проводить на тебе свои дурацкие эксперименты. Прости меня пожалуйста и я навеки оставлю тебя. Тебе больше не придется знать такого человека, как Никлаус Майклсон.

В ответ была лишь тишина, что медленно его съедала. Клаус прижался рукой к ее двери и опустил голову. Ему не приходилось никогда в своей жизни так мучатся, как сейчас. Одиночество было слишком ужасным чувством, но разлука еще хуже.

– Просто знай, что я не хотел причинить тебе боль. – сказал тихо он, после чего замолчал и продолжал дальше тихо сидеть на полу возле ее двери пока она не выйдет.

Прошло уже два часа, но она так и не вышла. Тогда Клаус подумал, что ее нет дома. Она возможно вышла на свою утреннюю смену в бар Руссо, поэтому Клаус поспешил туда. Людей было не слишком много в помещении, но он все же среди них не увидел Камиллу.

Мужчина подошел к одному парню, что протирал за прилавком стаканы и задал ему вопрос.

– Ты случайно не знаешь, где можно найти Камиллу О’Конелл? – спросил в парня на первый взгляд грозный мужчина в черном, после чего Джошо заметно стал нервничать.

– Боюсь, что ее сейчас нет. Она уехала. – ответил волнительно парень, но мужчина не отстал от него.

– Куда уехала? Отвечай мне! – воскликнул Майклсон, после чего схватил его за рубашку и перекинул на стойку.

– Сегодня утром с Люсьеном Каслом. – признался парень, потому что хотел, чтобы незнакомец скорее отстал от него. – Они полетели куда-то, кажется на Мальдивы.

– Спасибо! – ответил мужчина, после чего немного поправил его воротник и прихлопнул крепко рукой по его плечу.

Джошо с облегчением выдохнул, когда Майклсон ушел с заведения. Еще никогда он не чувствовал такого странного ощущения свободы, потому что ему показалось, что тот его убьет на месте, не позволив напоследок высказаться.

  


* * * * *

 

Через какое-то время мужчина вернулся обратно в поместье, чтобы найти своего старшего брата, но наткнулся лишь на своего веселого младшего братца. Кол лежал на диване и читал какой-то журнал, после чего обратил внимание на своего угрюмого брата.

– Как дела, Ник? Надеюсь вы вчера там не наломали много дров? – пошутил Кол, но его брат проявил лишь к ему равнодушие.

– Где Элайджа, Кол? Он мне очень сильно нужен. – спросил в него мужчина, после чего Кол задумался.

– Он сейчас занят. Хейли попала в больницу, поэтому он поехал к ней. Его лучше сейчас не беспокоить.

– Хорошо. – ответил Майклсон и повернулся в сторону выхода.

– Может быть я тебе чем-то могу помочь? Мы же с тобой, как ни крути, тоже братья.

– И чем же ты мне поможешь? – возмутился старший брат и злобно на него посмотрел. – Камилла уехала вместе с Люсьеном. Я потерял ее навеки.

– Стоп! Подожди! Ты сейчас сказал Люсьен Касл? – изогнул от удивления бровь парень, после чего выкинул журнал на стол и выпрыгнул с дивана.

– Ты его знаешь?

– Да, мы вместе учились в экономичном колледже, но он был в другой группе. Если она уехала с Люсьеном, то это очень плохо, потому что мне приходилось его видеть с темной стороны.

– О чем ты сейчас говоришь?

– Во время второго учебного семестра он встречался с одной девчонкой с общаги, но это длилось не долго. Он в один день был просто в бешенстве, после чего пошел в бар и сильно напился. Он подрался с какими-то парнями и потом пошел к ней. Он убил ее, Клаус.

– Убил? – спросил в него с изумлением в глазах брат, после чего стал волноваться за жизнь Камиллы.

– Да, он убийца, но ему все сошло с рук. Он нанял себе очень хорошого адвоката и доказал свою невиновность. Та девчонка на самом деле не была хорошей, ходили слухи, что она принимала колеса, но я не знаю наверняка.

– Если все то, что ты говоришь правда, то Камилла сейчас в опасности. Я должен спасти ее. И ты должен помочь мне, Кол.

– Я знал, что ты меня об этом спросишь, но я в спасательных операциях не люблю участвовать. Лучше попроси об этом Элайджу.

– Ты сам говорил, что Элайджа занят, поэтому ты сейчас мне нужен… И я не принимаю отказа.

– Зачем мне все это? – нехотя Кол пошел за ним, с каждой секундой больше закипая.

– Лучше прибереги эту злость для Люсьена, потому что мы едем, чтобы с ним разобраться.

– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь, потому что Люсьен уже точно не оставит тебя в живых. Ты разрушил его компанию Kingmaker. Помнишь май 2016 года, когда ты нагнал на него налоговую? Это был пожалуй самый худший день его жизни.

  


* * * * *

 

Во время перелета Камилла не переставала думать о Клаусе. Она конечно была очень зла на него, но когда весь гнев растворился, то ей показалось, что она поступила с ним неправильно. Никлаус был тоже одинок, поэтому было не странно, что он был замкнутым и угрюмым. Он для нее по прежнему оставался непрочитанной книгой. Камилла должна была его выслушать до конца, разобраться в его состоянии, но она бросила его одного, оставив с невероятным сожалением. Ей было безумно плохо без него, что ей даже хотелось пойти к пилоту и сказать, чтобы тот развернул самолет обратно и вернулся в Новый Орлеан.

Люсьен сидел с ней рядом и смотрел в окно, после чего посмотрел на нее. Парень был в восторге, потому что смог добиться женщины, которая не воспринимала его целых два года. Люсьен чувствовал себя победителем, потому что впервые в жизни смог насолить Клаусу Майклсону.

Парень был без ума от нее. Она была его тайным сексуальным увлечением, о котором он даже мечтать не мог. Камилла так сильно напоминала ему его покойную бывшею, что он вернулся мысленно во времена своей учебы в колледже. Люсьен немного прижался к ней ближе, после чего положил свою руку на ее колено.

– Что ты делаешь, Люсьен? – спросила в него Камилла, когда удивленно окинула его взглядом.

– Извини, дорогуша, случайно вышло. – ответил парень, после чего убрал свою руку, а она немного поправила себе платье.

Когда Люсьен улыбнулся, то она почему-то стала его побаиваться. Она стала еще больше жалеть, что покинула Клауса. Ей все нравилось в Майклсоне, абсолютно все, если бы он не затеял вчера какую-то непонятливую игру. Она хотела простить Клауса, потому что ее сердце желало вернуться к нему.

– Может что-то выпьем, Камилла? – спросил в нее Касл, после чего прошелся взглядом по ее лицу, а потом по шеи, опускаясь дальше взглядом ниже.

Камиллу смутил этот его насыщенный взгляд, полный зверской похоти и неугомонного желания. Она хотела себя убедить, что это не так, но это было невозможно. Когда она отодвинулась дальше от него, почти на край своего сиденья, то Люсьен понял, что немного напугал ее и он постарался исправиться, потому что ему было важно приручить для начала свою жертву, а потом уже использовать в своих целях. И не важно в каких целях, сексуальных или личных, важна была сама игра, удовольствие, которое он мог еще получить. Люсьен так долго ждал этого момента, что не мог усидеть спокойно на месте. Ему хотелось взять ее прямо здесь и сейчас. И ему было почти плевать на всех людей, но надо было найти силы сдержаться. Парень сжал кулаки, после чего стали видны его вздутые вены, после чего он все-таки смог немного отойти, но долго себя так сдерживать у него явно не получится.

После перелета, они уже наконец оказались на райском острове. Люсьен вдохнул на полную грудь свежий воздух, после чего подал руку Камилле, чтобы помочь ей опуститься вниз из самолета. Парень был доволен, потому что ничто не могло нарушить его планы.

– Нам стоит оставить вещи в мотели, дорогуша. А потом я думаю, можно будет сходить на пляж. – произнес улыбнувшись Люсьен, но Камилла лишь равнодушно прореагировала на его слова, хотя старалась следить за каждым его словом и шагом, сторонясь его.

Когда они прибыли в мотель, то Камилла села на диване в зале и ждала, пока Люсьен закажет номер. Он оставил ей сумки, чтобы она за ними проследила. Камилле показалась, что в Люсьена было слишком много вещей. Это ее очень сильно насторожило, даже больше, чем странная игра Клауса. Она не решалась заглянуть что там, не смотря на интерес, потому что вероятнее всего Люсьен будет злиться, если она без спроса откроет его сумки.

Люсьен вскоре освободился и подошел к ней, потому что заметил, что она без него тосковала.

– Можешь не беспокоиться за сумки, сейчас придет прислуга и заберет их. – ответил Люсьен, после чего слегка улыбнулся. – Я выбрал для нас уютный номер.

Они поднялись на десятый этаж, после чего Люсьен стал искать табличку с нужным номером. Они прошли уже номеров штук двадцать, пока не показалась заветная дверь.

– Это она! – обрадовался Люсьен и взял ее за руку, чтобы затащить ее в комнату.

Камилла осмотрела все в комнате, после чего сильно насторожилась, потому что этот номер был скорее всего рассчитан на пару, но они с Люсьеном парой точно не были. Женщина даже стала думать, что он начнет ее домогаться. Ей нужно было сбежать от него еще до того, как они сели вместе в самолет.

– Почему здесь только одна комната? – спросила недовольно в него женщина, после чего Люсьен опешил от таких ее странных слов.

– Так было дешевле, дорогуша. И разве здесь не уютно. Смотри какая большая постель. – произнес Люсьен, после чего хитро ей улыбнулся, что она отошла от него, остановившись возле входной двери. – Хватит тебе уже боятся, глупышка. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что ты мне нравишься.

– Люсьен, ты конечно красивый и умный парень, но я не буду спать с тобой в одной постели. – ответила Камилла, после чего Люсьен только больше завелся.

– А мы спать и не будем… – сказал Люсьен, после чего она спокойно выдохнула. – Мы займемся чем-нибудь другим, более интересным.

И после этих слов ее охватил панический страх. Люсьен похоже был слишком на ней зациклен. Она набрала воздуха в легкие, после чего медленно выдохнула. Парень только забавно наблюдал, как от волнения вздымалась ее грудь.

В этот момент Люсьену позвонили и ему пришлось взять трубку. Это был его секретарь по работе, поэтому в него не было другого выхода. Касл ненавидел, когда его отвлекали от важных дел, но ему просто так не звонили. Здесь было только два варианта, либо всего было очень хорошо, либо очень плохо. Парень искренне хотел верить, что произойдет первое.

– Алло, я слушаю… – взял трубку Люсьен, после чего подошел к окну. – Что у вас случилось?.. Вы сейчас серьезно, не шутите?

Камилла с любопытством рассмотрела комнату и посмотрела на часы. Потом она посмотрела на Люсьена, что разговаривал по телефону, выглядел он слишком напряженным.

**– Проклятье!!!** – воскликнул от недовольства Люсьен и выругался в трубку. **– Как это все деньги исчезли из моего черного счета? Кто их забрал?.. Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Пошел ты к чертям, мать твою!**

Потом Люсьен взбесился и разбил мобильник об стол, что он рассыпался на целую кучу кусочков.

– Все в порядке, Люсьен? – спросила в него Ками, когда ее голос дрожал.

– Все замечательно! – ответил холодно он, после чего стал приближаться к ней.

Он ей быстро перегородил дорогу к выходу, после чего медленно к ней подходил. Она смотрела в его глаза, отступив назад, но упала на кровать, после чего уже предвкушала самое худшее. Люсьен оказался рядом с ней, после чего наклонился к ее лицу.

– Ты мне очень сильно нравишься, Камилла! Я хочу тебя, дорогая! – сказал он, хотя в его голосе чувствовался гнев и ненависть.

– Люсьен, прошу не делай этого! – попросила она в него, после чего он достал со своего внутреннего кармана наручники и скрутил ей руки.

Он приковал ее больно к постели, а потом посмотрел на нее диким взглядом, в котором читался ужас смерти.

– Что ты сделал? – она не могла поверить, что все-таки стала его пленницей.

Камилла поняла, что очень сильно ошиблась. Она должна было оставаться с Клаусом. Он смог бы защитить ее от этого подонка, но теперь надеяться не на кого.

Люсьен лишь наклонил свою голову и набросился на нее своими губами, после чего стал ощупывать одной рукой ее платье. Потом он залез рукой под платья, проводя ей по ее нежной коже почти до границ бедра. Камилла заглотнула набравшуюся слюну от ужаса и пыталась закричать, но он как пиявка к ней присосался.

– Подожди меня здесь, дорогуша. Я скоро вернусь. – сказал Люсьен, когда отстранился от нее, после чего достал кляп и сунул ей в рот. – Постарайся пока здесь не начинать это без меня. Я не хочу пропустить веселье.

  


* * * * *

 

– Ты уверен, что они вообще здесь? – спросил Кол у своего старшего братца, когда они прибыли на Мальдивы.

Потом парень отвлекся на девушек в бикини, что шли к пляжу и не мог на них не засмотреться, потому что ему на самом деле хотелось весело отдохнуть, но Мальдивы были пока ему не очень по карману.

– Да, я уверен. – ответил Майклсон, после чего пригласил его в машину, что он взял на прокат. – Здесь не много мотелей, поэтому я думаю, что мы их быстро найдем.

– Люсьен очень пафосный парень, поэтому он выберет себе наверное самый дорогой мотель. – ответил парень, после чего Клауса как будто осенило.

– Поехали! – сказал мужчина, после чего выжал сильно сцепление и рванул с места.

Через полчаса потерянного времени, Клаус разочаровался в своем младшем брате, потому что они до сих пор не нашли их, не смотря на то, что он спрашивал о Камилле и Люсьене повсюду.

– И где они, Кол? – разозлился Никлаус, после чего прижал парня к стене.

– Не горячись, Ник! Похоже в Люсьена все слишком плохо, как я предполагал ранее. Он заказал номер в самом дешевом мотеле. Наверное даже выбрал себе одноместный номер.

– Одноместный номер? Ну, зачем? – не на шутку завелся Майклсон, после чего Кол едва выбрался от его прекрасных сильных рук.

– Он хочет с ней…

– Не продолжай братец, я проследил ход твоих мыслей. Надеюсь мы их вовремя найдем, потому я очень сильно не хочу, чтобы с ней что-то случилось. Я хочу, чтобы Камилла была в безопасности. Возможно она меня не простит, но я буду знать, что она в целости и сохранности. Нам нужно ехать, брат.

  


* * * * *

 

Камилла пыталась выбраться, пока Люсьена не было, но в нее это так и не вышло. Ей было ужасно лежать на кровати с кляпом во рту, прикованной наручниками к окраинам постели. Она разозлилась и в нее покатились слезы. Это была такая расплата ей, за то, что она покинула Клауса. Она точно знала, он не придет ей на помощь, потому что скорее всего о ней забыл. Она бы навсегда стерла с памяти ту дурацкую игру и дартс, если бы он оказался рядом с ней и помог, разобравшись с этим чертовым Люсьеном.

Она уже слышала его отчетливые шаги в коридоре, после чего ее сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. Дьявол вернулся после охоты, чтобы похотливо насладиться ее. Люсьен был ужасен, потому что был совершенно непредсказуем. Она заметила что-то острое в его руке, но никак не могла разобрать, что это. Он подошел к ней, после чего убрал кляп из ее рта и вернулся обратно на центр комнаты.

– Ненавижу тебя, зачем ты меня приковал? Освободи меня сейчас же! – гневно вскрикнула Камилла, но Люсьен лишь хмыкнул и резко взглянул на нее.

– Ты спрашиваешь меня о невозможном. Я хочу, чтобы ты осталась со мной. Стоит мне только тебя освободить, то ты ударишь меня и убежишь. Ты моя, Камилла, прими это.

– Зачем ты это все устроил, ведь ты совсем меня не любишь? Ты хотел насолить Клаусу, теперь твое желание осуществилось, мы с ним расстались и никогда не будем вместе.

– Мне мало того, что вы расстались. Я хочу стереть Никлауса Майклсона с лица земля. Он настоящее чудовище, мразь, ублюдок, подонок. Я так сильно его ненавижу, что готов вечно приносить страдания в его жалкую никчемную жизнь. – закипал Люсьен все больше и больше с каждой секундой, не останавливаясь.

– Ты убьешь меня? – спросила в него женщина, когда он выставил ей на показ острый кинжал и стал ним махать в воздухе.

– Нет, пока я хочу насладиться твоим телом, а потом уже будет видно. Если ты очень постараешься, то я возможно сохраню тебе жизнь.

– Убей меня сейчас же, я не буду твоей даже на миг! – в отчаянии воскликнула она, после чего Люсьен жестоко сжал кулаки, потому что на самом деле не хотел убивать ее, но он так сильно ненавидел Клауса, что в него душа чуть ли не разрывалась на куски.

– Ты не понимаешь о чем просишь. Он разрушил все хорошее, что было в моей жизни. И я его ненавижу так, как пламя ненавидит лед. Я испепелю его, истреблю его, похороню его в темных руинах его собственного поместья, вместе со всем тем злом, что он сотворил в этом мире.

– Убей меня, Люсьен. – выдохнула она, после чего пустила слезу и прикрыла глаза.

Люсьен разозлился и уже чувствовал, как его глаза обливались кровью, потому что он не хотел повторять свои старые ошибки. Однажды он уже убил девушку, которую он когда-то любил, но похоже, что у него была такая судьба, привносить в жизнь других страдания, от которых на его душе не будет ставать легче. Люсьен уже настроился, но рука ужасно затряслась и он выронил кинжал.

– Ненавижу!!! – воскликнул яростно Люсьен, после чего схватился за голову, чуть ли не врезавшись в стену. – Он не придет на помощь, не придет. Зачем ты вынуждаешь мне делать тебе больно? Зачем ты все это устроила? Зачем ты скажи, ты появилась в моей жизни? Я ненавижу тебя и ненавижу его! Вы все мне осточертели!

  


* * * * *

 

В это время Клаус и Кол прибежали в мотель, после чего расспросили внизу про номер, что снимал Люсьен Касл. Они получили нужную информацию, после чего Клаус сорвался с места.

– Подожди меня, черт возьми! Я не успеваю за тобой! – крикнул ему Кол, но Клаус уже исчез за лестницей.

Кол случайно перекинул чемоданы по пути, после чего попал в лифт. Он облегченно выдохнул, но его глаза безумно переполошились, когда он увидел в лифте бывшею Никлауса.

– Кол, любовь моя, я не думала, что тебя здесь встречу. – сказала женщина, после чего Кол хотел нажать на кнопку, но она ему не дала этого сделать.

– Аврора?!! – удивился парень, после чего она нажала на пару кнопок и лифт остановился на месте, двери были заблокированы. – Ты же встречалась с Клаусом раньше. Мы с тобой никогда не были вместе, если не учитывать совместный поход в кино.

– Мне хватило того романтического вечера, чтобы понять, что ты на самом деле лучше его. Поцелуй меня, Кол. Я хочу тебя прямо здесь и сейчас. – сказала она и набросила ему на шею свои нежные руки, после чего поцеловала.

Парень быстро забрал ее руки от себя, а потом выплюнул слюну, потому что сильно брезговал. Он ужасно напрягся, после чего быстро нажимал кнопку за кнопкой, чтобы выбраться с ловушки. Потом он не выдержал и бил кулаком стену, пытаясь пробиться наружу, пока не избил себе руки до крови.

– Пожалуйста, успокойся дорогой. Ты совсем себя не жалеешь. Ты должен расслабиться, Кол. – сказала Аврора, после чего безумно рассмеялась.

– Отвали от меня! Пошла к черту! – отчеканил быстро Майклсон, после чего пытался ее не подпускать к себе, но стукнулся головой.

Она воспользовалась моментом и повалила его на пол, после чего вылезла на него сверху и прижала его руки, прошептав что-то соблазнительное в его губы.

В то время, как Кол разбирался в лифте с Авророй, Клаус почти добрался на десятый этаж и стал искать двери по длинному коридору. Он прислушался и ему показалось, что он что-то услышал.

– Ты для себя уже все решила, но я все равно не исполню твою просьбу. Ты умрешь только тогда, когда я смогу насытиться твоей плотью. – отрезал Люсьен, после чего разорвал на себе рубашку, совсем от нее избавившись.

Когда она увидела его торс, то побледнела, потому что было видно, как злость разливалась по его венам. Он схватился за кинжал, после чего готовился подойти к ней.

– Ну, что зажжем, дорогуша? – спросил он в нее из сладострастием и в этот самый момент Клаус выбил двери номера и взглянул яростно на Люсьена.

– Зажжем! – ответил Майклсон, после чего набросился на него, чтобы остановить его.

Люсьен держался в начале очень крепко, потому что ловко ускользал от каждого его удара. Потом Касл применил на нем свое оружие, зацепив ему плечо, после чего Клаус смог раз вмазать по его лицу.

Люсьен схватил Майклсона за плечи, после чего они наткнулись на зеркало, разбив его вместе. Люсьен старался его держать со всех сил, но чувствовал, что Майклсон превосходит его в силе. Парень хотел еще раз воткнуть в него кинжал, но он опять выпал у него с рук. Люсьен вырвался и откинул Майклсона назад, вдарив его ногой в живот, после чего достал кинжал.

Никлаус еще раз на него набросился, после чего Люсьен воткнул ему кинжал в плечо. Мужчина вытащил с себя острый предмет и повалил Люсьена с ног. После этого он потощал его за ноги к разбитому зеркалу. Клаус перевернул его и стал бить его по лицу, вооружившись острым осколком от зеркала. Люсьен закричал жестоко от боли, после чего Майклсон порезал ему лицо возле уголков губ. Потом Клаус выкинул в сторону осколок и одним жестким ударом лишил его сознания.

Камилла онемела от ужаса, когда наблюдала эту сцену, но она была безумно рада, что он пришел ей на помощь. Клаус забрал ключи в Люсьена от наручников и подошел к женщине, чтобы ее освободить.

– Прости меня. – сказал Майклсон, после чего нежно ее обнял.

– Ты тоже меня прости. Я не должна была уходить. Я была не права, я запуталась, Клаус. Но сейчас я хочу быть только с тобой. – ответила она, после чего его поцеловала.

Этот поцелуй длился где-то с минуту, после чего он едва смог заставить себя остановить его, потому что он желал оставаться рядом с ней. Она понимала его больше всех на этом свете. Клаусу было больно за то, как он с ней поступил, но сейчас он почувствовал себя счастливым. Это чувство для него было отчужденным, далеким, но только с ней он смог его познать. Вся жизнь была длинным чередом нескончаемых событий, но не смотря на все трудности и испытания, он вернулся к ней.

– Я очень сильно тебя люблю. Ты самое драгоценное для меня в этом мире. – сказал Клаус, после чего остановился на ее глазах, на ее губах.

– Я знала, что ты прекрасный человек, но Люсьен заставил меня усомниться. Он нашел способ разлучить нас, но все его планы провалились.

– Я не хочу, чтобы мы о нем говорили. – сказал Клаус, после чего заметил, что Касл по немного стал приходить в себя.

Майклсон подошел к нему, после чего усадил парня на стул. Потом он открыл чемоданы, которые нашел в шкафу и к пребольшому удивлению нашел в них целую кучу разных ремней, плеток, других извращенных вещей.

– Что это за вещи, Клаус? – спросила в него женщина.

– Собственность компании Kingmaker. – ответил мужчина, после чего жестоко пнул Люсьена и потом стал связывать его руки и ноги туго ремешками.

– Черт… – едва всхлипнул Люсьен, когда осознал свое поражение.

Лицо парня истекало кровью от ужасных ран. Он почувствовал себя примерно также, как в старшей школе, когда Тристан после выпускного выждал его возле подворотни с ребятами, а потом начистил хорошенько морду. Потом Тристан де Мартель порезал его уголки губ стеклом и ушел.

Люсьен чувствовал себя никчемно, потому что на самом деле и был никчемным жалким человеком, что занимался в жизни ужасными вещами. Его компания выпускала разного рода продукцию, типа плеток, ремней, других сексуальных аксессуаров. Он нажил не мало состояния на этом бизнесе, пока в его жизни не появились Майклсоны. Элайджа был возмущен и попросил в своих братьев прикрыть его бизнес. И тогда Клаус решил пригласить в его офис налоговую. Майклсоны уже давно забыли о существовании Kingmaker, потому что в них было много работы.

– Я так рад, что вовремя преуспел. Я очень сильно боялся за тебя. Этот паршивец мог изнасиловать тебя и может даже убить… – сказал Клаус, когда смотрел на нее, покинув Люсьена.

– Я люблю тебя, Клаус! – сказала она, после чего поцеловала его.

Этот поцелуй ему надолго запомниться, потому что никогда ему не приходилось так сильно кого-то полюбить. После того, как они закончили целоваться, то она мило улыбнулась и он тоже. Потом в этот момент от боли завопил Люсьен и Никлаус с изумлением на него посмотрел.

– Может его хорошенько отхлестать? – предложил Майклсон Камилле, когда посмотрел на сумку с вещами Касла.

– Я бы с удовольствием! – сказала женщина, после чего глаза Люсьена чуть не вылезли наружу.

– Не делайте этого, я еще вам живым нужен! – сказал едва ли Касл, после чего посмотрел жалостно на Камиллу, округлив мило свои дьявольские глазки.

– Никто не собирается тебя убивать. – сказала Камилла, после чего взяла плетку. – Я просто преподам тебе урок.

– Я пожалуй тоже присоединюсь. – сказал Майклсон, после чего взял какой-то странный намордник из сумки и надел на окровавленный рот Люсьена.

Люсьен ожидал самое ужасное, после чего лицезрел, как Майклсон тоже взял себе плетку.

– Ненавижу… – едва ли прошипел Люсьен, но никто его совсем не разобрал.

– Что он сказал, дорогуша? – спросил мужчина с любопытством в Камиллы.

– Наверное хочет, чтобы мы его по очереди были.

– Ладно, не могу же я отказать бывшему владельцу компании Kingmaker.

После этого Клаус замахнулся и ударил Люсьена в спину, после чего глаза парня чуть не выпали с глазниц. Он сильно выпучил глаза и пустил жалкие слезы от невыносимой боли.

Прошло пару минут времени и Люсьен чувствовал, как его спина горела, но он уже ничего не мог поделать. В комнате через какое-то время появился Кол и опешил от такой причудливой картины.

Когда младший Майклсон увидел, как Клаус и Камилла были Люсьена плетками, то в него не было слов, потому что его лишили всего веселья. Кол был помят, потому что едва выбрался с лифта и удрал от Авроры. Его рубашка была испачкана помадой и ее слюной. На шеи парня был засос, а его волосы были взъерошены, как после дикого секса. Цвет губ Кола казался более ярким, наверное потому что она зацеловала его.

– Это что здесь происходит? – произнес удивленно Кол, после чего плетки застигли в воздухе. – Я едва удрал от этой сумасшедшей, минутой дольше и меня бы уже не было в живых. Вы избивали его все это время, когда я мучился? Теперь я просто вынужден к вам присоединится, чтобы снять стресс.

– Ты как раз вовремя, братец. Можешь не переживать, здесь найдется место и для тебя. – сказал старший брат, после чего подошел к нему и похлопал его по плечу.

– Эта сумасшедшая Аврора чуть не зацеловала меня до смерти… Хорошо, что я это выдержал…. Она мне разорвала к чертям ширинку, а потом….

– Можешь не продолжать, Кол, я тебя понял. Она тебе действительно того? – спросил с интересом Майклсон, после чего Кола стало тошнить.

– Ты что, совсем уже взбрендил, до этого слава Богу не дошло. Святые грешники, это был до безумия длинный день.

– Полностью с тобой согласен.

– Значит Люсьен продолжал по тихому заниматься этим развращением? Хотел возродить свой старый бизнес?

– Похоже на то. – ответил Майклсон, после чего обнял своего младшего брата, а потом сунул в его руку плетку. – Выплесни на нем всю свою злобу.

  


* * * * *

 

– Ты действительно думаешь, что мне идет эта рубашка? – спросил в нее еще раз Клаус, после чего посмотрел на себя еще раз в зеркало, потому что зеленая рубашка немного странно на нем смотрелась после черной.

– Да, ты очень отлично выглядишь. Я думаю, что тебе до этой рубашки еще подойдет синяя котоновая куртка. – ответила Камилла, после чего подошла к нему и поправила ему воротник.

– Спасибо! – ответил мужчина, после чего поцеловал ее.

В зал зашел Майклсон, после чего не мог поверить своим глазам, потому что Клаус не был выряжен во все черное.

– Это ты, Ник? – спросил удивившись Кол, после чего протер себе еще раз глаза.

– А ты здесь видишь какого-то другого Клауса?

– Нет, это ты. Просто я хотел наверняка убедиться.

В этот момент в комнату зашли Элайджа с Хейли, взявшись мило за руки. Элайджа наверное был удивлен не меньше Хейли, когда увидел своего младшего брата в новом прикиде.

– Ты замечательно выглядишь, Никлаус! – ответил брат, после чего подошел к нему ближе. – Камилла очень хорошо на тебя влияет. Ты же уже больше не живешь за черной дверью?

– Я закрыл ее на замок, а ключи выбросил на дно Миссисипи. – ответил мужчина, после чего обнял своего старшего брата.

– Знаете, что? Давайте все обнимемся, мы так редко все собираемся вместе. Был бы наверное полный дурдом, если бы вся наша чокнутая семейка собралась в этом доме.

– Думаю, что я смог бы доверить тебе это задание, брат. – ответил Элайджа вместо Клауса, после чего все рассмеялись и, после объятий и поцелуев, пошли гулять карнавальными улицами Нового Орлеана.


	8. "Родительское собрание" Klaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes

 

**Родительское собрание**

  
  
_Зарисовка, в которой Кэролайн вызывает Клауса на родительское собрание, чтобы обсудить успеваемость его дочери_

Когда Клаус закончил со всеми своими делами, то он покинул Новый Орлеан, чтобы вернуться в Мистик Фоллс, потому что Кэролайн опять хотела его видеть. Последнее время он был сильно нагружен работой, но когда дело касалось его дочери, то он не мог оставаться безразличным. Оказавшись в городе, он заехал в школу Сальваторе, но наступил уже вечер.

Майклсон поставил машину на сигнализацию и подобрался к зданию. Пройдя знакомые коридоры, он направился к кабинету директрисы и постучался в двери.

– Ты хотела меня видеть, дорогуша? – спросил в своей привычной манере Клаус, когда вошел и уселся удобно на место напротив нее.

– Да, хотела. – призналась девушка, после чего первородный слегка улыбнулся. – Я хотела бы с тобой обсудить успеваемость твоей дочери.

В этот момент Клаус стал немного серьезнее и стал ее внимательно слушать. Он положил руки на стол и взглянул в ее зеленые глаза.

– В Хоуп ухудшились оценки с математики и истории. – поведала ему Кэролайн и Клаус чуть не умер от смеха, потому что раньше надумал себе, что ситуация намного хуже.

– И это та причина из-за которой ты меня выдернула из Нового Орлеана? – с широкой улыбкой поинтересовался у нее Майклсон.

– Нет, это не все. – раздраженно закатила глаза женщина и продолжила. – В прошлый понедельник ее не было на нескольких занятиях.

– Так, может быть она сходила куда-нибудь с подружками отдохнуть? В магазин за покупками например или же куда-нибудь в кино. Есть очень много разнообразных мест для молодёжи.

– Неужели тебе все равно, что с твоей дочерью? – закатила чуть ли не истерику Кэролайн, но потом немного остыла.

В этот момент Клаусу показалась эта ситуация забавной, потому что можно было с ней до бесконечности обсуждать различные мелочи, но при этом даже не приблизиться к самому главному.

– Мне знаешь, что интересно, Кэролайн? – спросил абсолютно серьезно первородный, на что женщина пожала плечами. – Почему ты беседуешь со мной отдельно, а не приглашаешь на нормальное родительское собрание. Или ты боишься, что я распугаю всех хороших мамочек?

– Им лучше не знать, кто ее настоящий отец. – ответила Кэролайн и первородный улыбнулся, потому что она была в этом совершенно права.

– Я хочу всего самого хорошего для своей дочери, поэтому если у тебя все, то я буду собираться в дорогу. – сказал Клаус и думал уже уходить, но Кэролайн его остановила.

– Мне кажется, что Хоуп связалась с плохой компанией. Раньше она была хорошей девочкой, а сейчас превратилась непонятно в кого.

– Ты наверное хотела этим сказать, что в нее папины гены. – сделал допущение мужчина и подмигнул ей. – А что ты хочешь, Кэролайн? Ей всего лишь 16 лет, она подросток. Все мы переживали этот трудный период.

Женщина от этих его слов только больше насупилась, но ему нравилось выводить ее с равновесия, потому что он хорошо знал ее зажигательный характер.

– Если она захочет сделать себе в следующий раз татуировку, то я не стану тебе рассказывать. – сказала Кэролайн и повернулась к окну.

– В меня тоже есть татуировки и я не вижу в этом ничего плохого. Только пускай это будет что-то приличное.

– Ты сейчас серьезно, Клаус? – воскликнула Кэролайн, но потом спросила следующее. – Ты хоть когда-нибудь интересуешься, как дела в твоей дочери?

– Ты так говоришь, как будто бы я самый плохой отец в мире. Мы созваниваемся с ней каждый день и она говорит, что у нее все хорошо. – сказал Майклсон, но потом вскипел. – Мне что ей выделить охрану, чтобы вечно наблюдать за ней? Однажды я попытался осторожно приставить к ней Джошо, но она быстро его раскусила.

Кэролайн замолчала и не желала больше ни о чем говорить, в то время как и в самого первородного не было настроения на такие разговоры. Он не мог слишком контролировать свою дочь, иначе бы она его возненавидела и стала бы делать ему на зло еще больше глупостей. Он стал надеяться, что вскоре она повзрослеет и сможет сама принимать самостоятельные решения. Ей скоро уже не будет нужны родители. Она найдет себе какого-нибудь крутого парня, с которым будет проводить постоянно время, найдет себе хороших друзей, закончит учебу в институте, найдет роботу, купит дом и создаст свою семью.

– Если я тебя расстроила, то только скажи и нам не придется продолжать этот до безумия дикий разговор. – перебила его от разных мыслей Кэролайн и вернулась на свое место.

– Я благодарен тебе, Кэролайн, что ты заботишься о моей дочери. Вряд ли кто-то лучше справится с этой миссией, если бы не пришлось учитывать Хейли. Если будет какие-то проблемы, то обязательно звони.

– Нет, постой, Клаус. – воскликнула Кэролайн, когда первородный уже точно думал уходить. – Я скучала по тебе.

– Я тоже по тебе скучал, Кэролайн! – ответил Клаус, когда обернулся к ней.

– Может быть мы… не завтра, не через неделю, а когда-то встретимся и пойдем куда-нибудь? – спросила неловко женщина, после чего он одобрительно кивнул. – Должно быть весело.

– Это не плохая идея. – ответил первородный, после чего всмотрелся в ее лицо. – Тогда до скорой встречи. Я тебе позвоню.

– Конечно. – выдохнула грустно Кэролайн, когда он покинул ее кабинет, но она была уверена, что он будет слишком занят и возможно не найдет времени для этой встречи.


	9. "Возле колыбельной" Freya Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore

  


**Возле колыбельной**

_Зарисовка, в которой Стефан Сальваторе разговаривает с Фреей Майклсон возле колыбельной дочери Никлауса_   


В поместье Майклсонов было непривычно тихо. Клаус с Элайджей ушли куда-то по делам, поэтому оставили ребенка с Фреей. Она смотрела в этот момент в окно, когда в комнате оставался Стефан и смотрел на маленькую Хоуп, что качалась в кроватке. После этого парня настигли неприятные воспоминания, связанные с тем, что он потерял своего ребенка, сына от Валери.

– Правда, она замечательная? – спросила в него Фрея, когда подошла к ним и прикоснулась пальчиком к животику малютки.

– Она очень красивая. – произнес Стефан, хотя ребенок ему больше напоминал Хейли, чем Никлауса.

– Еще она очень забавная. – добавила Фрея, заметив, что он по-прежнему оставался грустным. – С тобой все в порядке, Стефан?

– Все нормально. Просто я очень сильно мечтал о отцовстве. – ответил Сальваторе, после чего отошел от колыбельной и сел на диван. – В 1863 году я встречался с девушкой по имени Валери. Она забеременела от меня и я не знал об этом долгие годы. Совсем недавно мы снова сошлись и она мне обо всем рассказала. Она потеряла ребенка, потому что ее ужасно избил жених моей дорогой мамочки.

– Мне так жаль. – сказала Фрея, когда он ей исповедался. – Потому что я тоже потеряла ребенка и человека, которого любила больше всего на свете.

– Как его звали? – спросил ненароком Стефан, после чего она обернулась к нему, вытерев кончиком пальца слезу.

– Его звали Матиас. – ответила женщина, после чего парень упустил глаза, но не переставал ее слушать. – Мы сильно любили друг друга и ждали ребенка, но когда моя тетя Далия узнала об этом, то убила моего мужа. Я была в невероятном гнева и выпела яда, надеясь погибнуть, но потом я обратно вернулась к жизни, потеряв ребенка.

– Я не могу передать словами, как мне жаль. – выронил слова Сальваторе, после чего подошел к ней попытавшись как-то поддержать, после чего она бросилась к его груди и он раскинул руки, чтобы обнять ее.

– Я так ненавидела ее, Стефан. – произнесла сквозь слезы женщина. – Она забрала мой шанс стать по настоящему счастливой.

– Тише, Фрея, успокойся. – произнес взволнованно Стефан, стараясь держаться более уверенно. – У тебя есть племянница. И мне почему-то кажется, что ты сможешь еще найти человека, которого полюбишь, с которым сможешь построить семью.

– Ты сейчас о себе говоришь? – спросила неожиданно Фрея, вытерев слезы, после чего Стефан возразил.

– Это исключено, потому что я вампир. – ответил печально он, потому что за последнее время это сидело в нем, как камень в душе. – Долгие время я сдерживался. Сдерживал свой голод, сдерживал свои эмоции, но сейчас я чувствую себя, как никогда, разбитым. Мне так хочется избавиться от проклятья и обрести свое счастье.

– Я тоже хочу быть счастливой.

– И ты будешь счастливой, Фрея. – сказал Сальваторе, после чего нежно ее обнял. – Ведь ты заслуживаешь быть счастливой.

– Знаешь, я так рада за своего брата, потому что у него есть дочь. – сказала женщина, закатив глаза, после чего вернулась к колыбельной малютки.

– За все это время я так и не спросил в него, как он справляется с ношей отцовства. – молвил парень, после чего тоже подошел к кроватке Хоуп.

– Может это тебя удивит, но он делает все, чтобы Хоуп была в целости и сохранности.

– Если жить и стоит, то только ради детей. – ответил Сальваторе, после чего Фрея с ним согласилась. – Мне скоро придется собираться уезжать с города и я не знаю, сможем ли мы с тобой еще увидится.

– Я оставлю тебе свой номер телефона. – улыбнулась Фрея, после чего достала бумажку и быстро записала ему свой номер. – Буду ждать твоего звонка, Стефан.

– Я безумно благодарен тебе, Фрея, что ты мне помогла. – ответил Сальваторе, забрав записку с номером, после чего заключил ее в свои объятия.

Потом Стефан отстранился от нее, что ей стало холодно на душе, потому что он ей показался таким добрым и понимающим. Он думал покинуть комнату, но ее рука его остановила.

– Пожалуйста побудь со мной еще немного, Стефан. – сказала отчаянно она, после чего Сальваторе остановился, решив повременить со своим отъездом.


	10. "Место, где сбываются мечты" Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell

 

**Место, где сбываются мечты**

  
_Зарисовка, в которой Клаус после смерти попадает в рай к своей возлюбленной_   
  
**_Альтернативное завершение сериала «Первородные»_**

_В Новом Орлеане был вечер. Клаус и Элайджа сидели на скамейке одной тихой улицы. Мужчины как никогда были подавлены и настраивались перед своей смертью. Элайджа опустил голову, сжимая в руках колья из белого дуба, но потом он передал один Никлаусу._

_– Что, если дальше ничего нет? – спросил Никлаус, когда взял кол в руки и откинулся на скамейку. – Никакого покоя… Только тьма._

_– Мы встретим ее вместе. – произнес Элайджа и едва удерживал слезы, чтобы не заплакать, но одна горячая слеза покатались по его лицу. – Как и всегда._

_Мужчины встали со своих мест и стали перед друг другом, после чего всмотрелись в глаза друг друга._ _– Я не заслуживаю твоей любви, брат мой... Но я бесконечно благодарен. – произнес Никлаус, после чего положил руку на плечо старшему брату._

_– Это был невероятный путь, Никлаус. – сказал Элайджа, слегка улыбнувшись, не отрывая своих глаз от своего брата. – И величайшая честь._

_После этого Элайджа погас с эмоциями и старался изо всех сил держаться, чтобы не заплакать. Для Никлауса это все было тоже очень непросто. Они направили клинки из белого дуба на друг друга, после чего остановились. Когда Элайджа уже настроился, то дал сигнал для Клауса, слегка улыбнувшись. Младший Майклсон тоже улыбнулся, потому что последние свои моменты жизни проводил со своим дорогим братом._

_После этого они резко воткнули клинки в сердца друг друга и почувствовали невыносимою боль, но боль разлуки была намного сильнее. Последние секунды своей жизни они смотрели на лица друг друга, пока их тела не стали покрываться черными венами. Когда они застыли от смерти, то кожа рассыпалась в прах, что развеялся ветром по тихому вечернему небу Нового Орлена._

 

Клаус закрыл глаза и больше ничего не видел. Элайджи уже не было рядом. Он не чувствовал уже прикосновения своего родного брата. Клаус Майклсон не знал, что его ждет, но знал точно то, что его дочь будет в безопасности.

Его душа уже больше не принадлежала земле, потом что он перестал чувствовать боль и в него возникло такое ощущение, что его эмоции немного утихли. Он открыл глаза, но до сих пор видел перед собой тьму. Его самые печальные утверждения подтвердились, а Элайджа исчез бесследно, но через какое-то время тьма стала уходить прочь и он видел свет. Сначала это был просто белый свет, но потом постепенно стал наполняться яркими красками.

Клаус чувствовал, что стоял на земле и уже чувствовал на своей коже теплый солнечный свет. Он смотрел на густые травы, что покрывали все на своем пути, словно нежные дорожки. Он видел прекрасные холмы и пейзаж лесов и озер, что виднелись над далеким обреем.

Клаус улыбнулся и хотел понять, где сейчас находится, потому что не был уверен, что покой существует. Если это был рай, то это значило, что он еще мог встретится на этом свете со своим родным братом.

Когда он прошел дальше, то на одном холме заметил скатерть, на которой была корзинка с едой. Он подошел к ней и заметил, что там были мед, вино, персики и другие интересные сладости. В корзине также были васильки, тюльпаны и крокусы. Клаус улыбнулся и взял один персик из корзины, после чего сделал заключение, что он настоящий. Он распробовал его и почувствовал его сладкий вкус. Справившись с фруктом, первородный стал смотреть на небо.

В этот момент в его сторону подул легкий ветерок и он обернулся назад, после чего заметил, что там была Камилла. Он встал с места и посмотрел на женщину, что тоже внимательно на него смотрела, мило улыбнувшись.

«Она совсем не изменилась. Такая же прекрасная, как и при последней нашей встречи» – подумал Клаус, после чего побежал ей на встречу.

Камилла тоже побежала к нему, после чего они кинулись в объятья друг другу. Он покружил ее над землей, после чего поставил ее на землю.

– Я не думала, что когда-нибудь увижу тебя, Клаус. – произнесла женщина, ему улыбнувшись. В ее зеленых глазах разливался солнечный блеск.

Она выглядела также, как при их последней встречи. На ней была белая блузка и серые джинсы, а на шее виднелся золотистый кулон.

– Я должен был спасти свою дочь, поэтому мне пришлось пойти на самопожертвование. – объяснил мужчина, после чего снова обнял ее. – Я так рад тебя видеть, Камилла! Я очень скучал по тебе!

– Я тоже по тебе скучала, Клаус! – призналась женщина, после чего всмотрелась в его серые глаза.

В них было столько боли, волнений и переживаний, что ей стало немного не по себе, но в них также читался признак любви, искренности и доброты. Он пережил слишком много событий за свою жизнь, что даже и не мечтал о хорошем месте в аду, но здесь было все по другому.

– Мне было так тяжело без тебя все эти годы. – произнес первородный, когда оставался в ее прекрасных глазах. – Мне пришлось целыми годами терпеть немыслимые муки в подвале, но единственным утешением для меня были воспоминания о тебе. Когда я освободился, то стал заботится о своей дочери, попытавшись стать всем для нее… Но потом нас обрекла Пустота и мы опять расстались на долгие годы. Я был уверен, что с каждым днем схожу с ума, но лишь память о тебе позволяла мне двигаться дальше. Мне пришлось расстаться с Элайджей и мы были так чужды друг другу, но когда мы проводили с ним последние секунды вместе, то я понял, что не мог его ненавидеть.

– Ты пережил слишком много, Клаус, но сейчас ты здесь, рядом со мной. Я никогда тебя не брошу. Мы сможем обо всем поговорить. – сказала Камилла, после чего первородный прикоснулся нежно ладонью к ее чистому лицу.

– Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Камилла! – сказал Клаус и она немного отвела глаза от неудобства, но потом взяла его за руку.

– Тебе когда-нибудь приходилось видеть что-то более прекрасное, чем это место? – спросила в него женщина и Клаус засомневался, потому что все было вокруг, как в прекрасном сне.

Они шли по зеленой дорожке, выстеленной цветами и травами, где летали пчелки и ползали маленькие насекомые. Небо было абсолютно чистым, только иногда проскакивали белоснежные тучки, что плыли по небу, словно пароплавы.

– Мне кажется, что это удивительное место, но оно было бы не таким удивительным, если бы не ты. – сказал Майклсон, после чего она засмеялась и ему стало на душе так приятно, как никогда до того не было.

Они подошли к скатерти и сели на траве, возле корзинки с едой и цветами. Он заметил, что в ее волнистых волосах застрял маленький листочек, после чего он его вытащил и выпустил в воздух по ветру.

– Я люблю тебя, Камилла! – произнес волнительно Клаус, потому что он не мог поверить своему счастью. – Прости меня, что так редко говорил тебе об этом.

– У нас будет целая вечность, чтобы ты признавался мне о своих чувствах. Так что воспользуйся этой возможностью вполне. – пошутила Камилла, после чего искренне засмеялась. Никлаус тоже улыбнулся и прижался ближе к ней.

– Я тебя не подведу. Можешь быть в этом уверена. – сказал Майклсон и начал смотреть на прекрасный пейзаж.

Она прижалась к его сильному плечу и начала тоже смотреть на волшебные леса и озера. Его глаза стали гореть ярким пламенем и вместо серости в его глазах осталась любовь. В этот момент Камилла перекинула его на траву, после чего впала в его объятия и они стали качаться посреди ароматных трав и духмяной зелени.

Когда он оказался под ней, то остановился и не мог удерживать свою радость, что в него даже потекли слезы. Она была женщиной его мечты, смыслом его жизни, его самым тайным и пламенным желанием.

– Почему ты плачешь, Клаус? – спросила заботливо Камилла и обеспокоилась, потому что не хотела его расстроить.

– Я плачу от счастья. – произнес мужчина, после чего влажными глазами посмотрел на нее, как на самое драгоценное. – Я не мог сначала поверить своему счастью, но когда я полностью осознал его, то не смог сдержать это все в себе.

Камилла тоже искренне его любила и немного наклонилась к нему, чтобы поцеловать его. Этот сладкий поцелуй, словно застыл на губах первородного, и он был так счастлив, потому что при жизни эму этого так не хватало.

Он проводил руками по ее нежной коже, ее волосах, и все больше разжигался желанием. Клаус был без ума от нее, она единственное в этом месте ради чего он должен жить.

Женщина расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу на блузке, после чего опять накрыла его своими губами. Клаус так скучал по ее аромату коже, что с трепетом повсюду целовал ей руки. Он видел, как в ее глазах отражалось солнце, она была для него самым настоящим ангелом.

– Я вам не мешаю, голубки? – прозвучал голос в тот момент, когда Камилла почти расстегнула вторую пуговицу блузки, но внезапно встрепенулась.

Клаус не мог перепутать этот голос ни с кем. Это был его младший братец Кол.

Для младшего первородного похоже было интересно наблюдать за ними, а Клаусу даже стало как-то не по себе от того, что тот увидел. Он лежал на траве, когда сверху прижималась к нему Камилла, но стоило его братцу подать голос, то женщине пришлось слезть с мужчины.

– Я похоже вовремя преуспел. – протараторил Кол, когда посмотрел на влюбленную парочку. – Сначала бы вы зацеловали друг друга до смерти, потом разделись, после чего бы занялись любовью.

– Ты как всегда вовремя, Кол. Извини, конечно, за вопрос, разве ты умер?

– Не дождешься! – ответил младший Майклсон и прилег на траву, раскинув руки по бокам. – Я всего лишь здесь проездом.

– Как это ты здесь проездом? – спросил в недоумении Никлаус, после чего переглянулся с Камиллой.

– Давина смогла найти заклинание, что временно смогло меня поместить к вам. Так что я активно изучаю вашу среду. Для Давины это было не трудно, единственное ей приходится время от времени смотреть, чтобы свеча не затухла.

– Понятно. – ответил Клаус, после чего парень удивился такому короткому ответу брата.

– Я понял, что плохо с тобой попрощался при жизни. – стал говорить Кол, когда Клаус и Камилла смотрели на него. – И с тобой тоже, дорогуша.

– Ты что-то хочешь предложить? – спросила Камилла, после чего Кол озадаченно уставился на Клауса.

– Сегодня я был в Элайджи и Хейли. Они сейчас в Новом Орлеане пьют текилу и танцуют на барной стойке. Похоже понятие рая довольно растяжимое.

– Ты был в Элайджи? Он тоже здесь? – спросил с пребольшим интересом Клаус, потому что должен был с ним увидится.

– Да, я там хорошо отдохнул. Только вот это какой-то неправильный рай получается. – с грустью выронил Майклсон, после чего парочка была в недоумении, что ему могло не понравиться. – Я пил текилу и совсем не ощущал ее вкуса. Я выпил целый ящик бутылок и даже ни на грамм не опьянел.

– Может это не твой напиток, Кол? – предположила Камилла, после чего взяла с корзины маленькую бутылку вина. – Я думаю, что тебе стоит попробовать это.

– Вишневое, полусладкое… изысканный выбор. – сказал первородный и сделал небольшой глоток, но ничего не почувствовал. – У автора этого места наверно до безумия безграничная фантазия, если я остался единственным, что не ощущает здесь наслаждения.

– Может это связано с тем, что тебя здесь удерживает магия? – спросила Камилла, после чего он передал ей любезно вино.

– Похоже на то, потому что практически я живой, но фактически нахожусь здесь. Спасибо раю, что я не проваливаюсь под землю и могу ощущать эмоции. Только разве в раю существует боль?

– Ты чувствовал боль? – спросил его с улыбкой Майклсон, после чего с интересом на него уставился.

– Да, когда порезался осколком от бутылки. – ответил первородный, после чего показал свою руку. – Почему-то рана еще не зажила после травмы.

– Забавно получается. – сказала Камилла, когда посмотрела на растерянного парня. – В раю люди не должны чувствовать боли, а лишь наслаждение, а в тебя все наоборот выходит.

– Ты верно подметила, дорогуша. – сказал Кол и думал уже обнять ее, но Никлаус не позволил ему.

– Я не буду лезть к ней целоваться, Клаус. – ответил Кол, после чего старший брат ему уступил, после чего он обнял женщину. – Ты классно пахнешь!

– Ну, похоже с обаянием в тебя все в порядке. – выронил Клаус, после чего прилег на шелковистые травы.

В этот момент Кол достал с кармана свой смартфон, потому что ему позвонила Давина и он сразу же ответил на вызов.

– Алло, привет!.. Как дела у меня?.. Да все в порядке, сейчас с Клаусом и Камиллой… Нет, я не пил дорогая, они правда здесь… Что им передать?.. А, все понял… Тогда до встречи. Пока!

Клаус и Камилла завороженно за ним наблюдали, потому что парню только что позвонили с того света. Кол на связь не жаловался, но единственным минусом для него оставалось то, что он мог связываться с Давиной по своему телефону. Когда он пробовал звонить Элайдже, то ему пришло сообщение, что такого абонента не существует.

– Вы наверное, удивлены? – рискнул предположить младший братец. – Давина передавала вам привет.

– Да, нет ни сколько. Просто это чуть-чуть в голове не укладывается. – ответил первородный, после чего вернулся обратно к Камилле.

– Простите, конечно, что помешал вам. – начал оправдываться поначалу парень, но потом выложил всю суть. – Но нам пора ехать.

– Ехать? Куда? – удивилась Камилла словам Майклсона, но Клаус уже догадывался о чем говорил Кол.

– Мы едем к Элайдже и Хейли. Только не говорите мне, что вы сейчас очень заняты. Любовные дела, пока я здесь, могут и подождать. Я хочу увидится напоследок со всей своей семьей.

– И как мы будем добираться до Нового Орлеана, если мы не знаем толком, где мы? – спросил ухмыльнувшись Клаус.

– Здесь довольно странная география, но мы где-то в районе Филадельфии. – ответил парень, после чего добавил. – Я нашел вас по GPC. Даже не спрашивай, все равно не поймешь.

– Что ты думаешь об этом, Камилла? – спросил у нее Никлаус, после чего взял ее за руку.

– Я думаю, что это замечательная идея! Мы идем! – радостно воскликнула Камилла и улыбнулась.

– Тогда подождите меня немного здесь. Я сейчас подгоню сюда свой красный кабриолет. – ответил Кол, после чего на вампирской скорости помчался за своим автомобилем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанатское видео  
> Klaus & Camille ( Klamille) | The Other Side [+ 5x13] ( Series Finale)  
> Ссылка: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvO9ojQ46fk


	11. "Место, где сбываются мечты 2"  Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell

 

**Место, где сбываются мечты 2**

 

Был прекрасный солнечный день и Клаус, как никогда был счастлив, потому что он был со своей возлюбленной. Они сели на задние сиденья красного кабриолета и взяли друг друга за руки. Кол одел солнцезащитные очки, после чего выжал сцепление и начал по чуть-чуть трогаться. Младший Майклсон улыбнулся, когда посмотрел в зеркало, как его брат целовался с женщиной.

Кол выехал на дорогу, после чего переключился на третью, а затем и на четвертую передачу. Они мчались по дороге на встречу ветру и солнечному блеску.

– То, как ты нас нашел, Кол? – спросил старший брат, но Кол не хотел сразу рассказывать, но потом резко передумал.

– Помнишь, компас Джонатана Гилберта, что мог указывать на вампиров? – спросил весело Кол, после чего брат кивнул. – Давина смогла сделать похожий компас, что может указывать на первородных вампиров.

– Классно! А что еще твоя девушка за последнее время выдумала? – спросил в братца Никлаус.

– Это была чисто моя инициатива. – ответил парень, немного отвлекшись, и продолжал следить за дорогой. – Моя маленькая ведьмочка любит такие вещи.

Они продолжили ехать по дороге, после чего на их пути повстречался парень, что вытянул руку, чтобы найти себе попутку. Колу Майклсону показался он знакомым, поэтому он остановил свой кабриолет. Клаус посмотрел на парня и узнал в нем своего старого друга Стефана Сальваторе.

– Это ты, Стефан? – спросил первородный, поначалу не поверив своим глазам.

– Клаус? – удивился парень, после чего подошел к нему и пожал руку. – Не думал, что увижу тебя здесь.

– Мне все так говорят. – шутливо произнес Никлаус и потом посмотрел на свою любимую. – Знакомься, это Камилла О’Конелл, женщина моей мечты.

– Так, вот ты кого скрывал от меня в Новом Орлеане. – улыбнулся Стефан, потому что ему очень запала в душу его девушка. – Мне очень приятно, Камилла.

– Мне тоже, Стефан. – произнесла Камилла и мило улыбнулась.

После этого Клаус предложил своему другу помощь, чтобы подкинуть в нужное место. Стефан снял с плеч свой тяжелый рюкзак и сел на переднее сиденье вместе с Колом.

– Ты младший брат Деймона Сальваторе. – выронил младший Майклсон, когда его вспомнил, и пожал ему руку.

– Куда тебя подбросить? – спросил водитель, когда выехал на дорогу.

– В Новый Орлеан, если можно. – ответил парень, после чего в Кола от неожиданности приподнялись брови.

– Похоже, что тебе очень повезло, потому что мы как раз туда и собрались. – ответил Клаус, хитро улыбнувшись, и посмотрел на друга. – Ты едешь к своей… К кому ты Стефан едешь?

Стефан видимо понял о чем хотел спросить первородный, но все его друзья были практически живы. Парень чувствовал себя здесь одиноко и каждый день развлекал себя бесконечными путешествиями пустыми дорогами.

– К сожалению, мне пока не к кому возвращаться. – ответил грустно Сальваторе и упустил глаза.

Клаус хоть не был одинок на этом свете, но ему было так до боли знакомо чувство своего друга, потому что он много пережил и выстрадал. Первородный вспомнил свою тяжелую жизнь, где было много страданий и боли. За последнее столетие он многое получил, но и многое потерял. Чтобы сохранить жизнь своим близким ему пришлось обречь себя на смерть, не смотря на загадочное неведение, что будет ждать его после жизни.

Первородный понимал боль Стефана, потому что это тоже сводило его с ума. Чувство одиночества пожалуй было его самым жесточайшим и невыносимым чувством, поэтому он пытался различными методами окружить себя людьми, не смотря на их к ему неприязнь и ненависть.

После достаточно долгой, но увлекательной дороги, они приехали в карнавальный город, где проходил очередной праздник. Клаус был доволен, потому что он был со своими близкими, ему больше ничего не было нужно.

После того, как они выбрались из машины, Кол обнаружил, что из хорошо знакомого ему бара вышли Элайджа и Хейли. Парень стал пробираться сквозь безумную толпу, чтобы добраться к ним и за ним сразу же последовал Никлаус.

– Хорошо, что мы встретились. – выронил Кол, когда выбрался к ним. – Я привел новых гостей.

В этот момент показался Клаус, после чего Элайджа сначала не смог поверить своим глазам, когда увидел своего собственного брата. Хейли тоже была удивлена, но почему-то была уверена, что он будет в этом месте.

– Элайджа. – произнес Никлаус, после чего старший брат не сдержал слез и закрепил его в свои крепкие объятия.

Для Клауса эта встреча очень много значила, потому что он сильно любил своего брата. Элайджа и Хейли были его семьей, и даже если бы ему выпала возможность выбрать себе семью, то он бы все равно их выбрал.

– Приятно снова тебя видеть, Клаус. – произнесла Хейли, после чего поцеловала его в щеку и потом обняла. – Но, если ты здесь, то кто позаботится о нашей дочери.

– У нее остались еще Ребекка и Фрея. – ответил гордо Майклсон, специально не упомянув о своем младшем брате.

– А как же я? Ты забыл про меня. – воскликнул братец, после чего Хейли с Элайджей рассмеялись. – Я же твой единственный живой брат, что остался в этом жестоком мире.

– Как я мог забыть? – спросил весело первородный. – Думаю, что с тобой, она будет себя чувствовать, как за каменной стеной.

В этот момент к ним подошли Камилла со Стефаном, после чего их поприветствовали Элайджа с Хейли.

– Очень рада тебя видеть, Хейли. – радостно улыбнулась Камилла, после чего девушки обнялись.

– Здравствуй, Элайджа. – сказал Стефан и протянул руку первородному. – Где твой смокинг?

– Забыл забрать с химчистки. – ответил шутливо Элайджа, после чего улыбнулся, его поддержали и все остальные.

– Ребята, вы даже не представляете, как я за вами всеми соскучился. – воскликнул радостно Кол, после чего всех начел шевелить гулять по городу.

Клаус был счастлив, когда смотрел на своих близких и родных, что так мило с друг другом беседовали. Это были самые бесценные моменты в его жизни.

Компания гуляла по городу, где проходил очередной карнавал. Кол особенно любил праздники, поэтому безумно танцевал, если эти его движения можно было назвать танцами. В этот раз младший Майклсон заметил, что неподалеку от них проходила свадьба и ему невероятно захотелось там побывать.

– Черт, нам стоит поздравить молодожен. – протараторил Кол, когда зазывал за собой всех остальных и они его послушались, потому что пошли за ним.

Когда они оказались на праздничной церемонии, то жених и невеста уже поцеловались, притянув к себе взгляды гостей. Кол удивился, также как и Никлаус, потому что они узнали эту пару. Это были Финн и Сейдж. Это была их свадьба.

– Я всю жизнь думал, что он девственник. – случайно произнес Кол, после чего уже потревожил молодых.

– Не могу поверить своим глазам, самый младший из Майклсонов решил прийти на самое важное событие в моей жизни. – произнес Финн, когда заметил своего неугомонного братца. – Сейчас, я убивать тебя буду.

– Это я сначала тебя убью, а после этого мы выпьем. – весело пошутил Кол, после чего братья обнялись. – Вижу, что ты совсем не изменился. Такой же мрачный и угрюмый. Маменькин сынок и подкаблучник.

– За себя говори, Кол. – выронил Никлаус, когда подошел к ним, после чего пожал руку дорогому брату. – Наш братец до безумия болтлив. Надеюсь, ты меня простишь, что я без подарка.

– Для меня лучший подарок, что вы сюда прибыли. – ответил жених, после чего обнял своего второго младшего брата.

К ним подошли уже Элайджа и Хейли, Стефан и Камилла, после чего снова пошли поцелуи и обнимашки.

– Ты великолепно выглядишь, Сейдж. – сказал немного в пафосной манере Элайджа, когда посмотрел на невесту. – Я очень за тебя рад.

– Спасибо, Элайджа. – ответила женщина и после этого первородный поцеловал ей руку. – А ты все такой же красивый и галантный.

– Дорогие гости, я приглашаю вас к праздничному столу. Можете есть, сколько вам влезет. – сказал в микрофон Финн, после чего вернулся с невестой на свое почетное место.

Кол сел неподалеку от Клауса и Камиллы и начал с любопытством смотреть на еду с выпивкой. В него даже слюнки потекли от этой приятной картины.

– Пожалуйста, не сдерживай себя, брат. – сказал ему Финн, когда его младший брат стал быстро себе наполнять тарелку разными вкусностями.

Клаус забавно наблюдал за всем этим, но после этого вернулся к Камилле и предложил ей налить в бокал ее любимое вино. Первородный никогда в своей жизни таким счастливым себя не чувствовал. Он был в окружении хороших людей, что его ценили, а самое главное – любили.

После того, как все закончили с едой и было тяжело оставаться на одном месте, то все выбрались на танцы под замечательную музыку. Кол очень высоко оценил этот праздник, не смотря на то, что Финн был главным организатором всего этого.

Финн и Кол придумали интересные конкурсы, что порадовали гостей. Они пели в караоке, играли в двенадцать стульев, пародировали известных людей, рассказывали самые смешные истории со своей жизни. Когда наступил вечер, то на улице стали гореть фонари и на звездном небе появился праздничный салют. Финн танцевал со своей невестой, Элайджа с Хейли, а Клаус с Камиллой. Колу было видимо ничего делать и он предложил всем на зло танец Стефану. Парень согласился при условии, если тот не станет прикасаться к его талии.

После того, как все немного устали, то Клаус выбрался со своим младшем братцем поговорить. Камилла в этот момент разговаривала с Хейли и невестой. Элайджа и Финн тоже что-то свое обсуждали.

Клаус посмотрел на небо, где ярко горели звезды. Это был самый замечательный вечер в его жизни.

– Помнишь, в детстве я любил за тобой повторять разные фразы, чтобы быть больше на тебя похожим. – сказал Кол, когда сделал небольшой глоток бурбона, хоть и не чувствовал его вкус.

– Да, я никогда этого не забуду. Ты всегда хотел мне подражать во всем. – ответил Никлаус, после чего дружелюбно прикоснулся рукой к его плечу. – Ну, вкусы на женщин в нас разошлись.

Кол хитро улыбнулся, после чего кое-что достал из своего кармана джинсов, и первородный окинул с недоумением братца.

– Я хотел тебе кое-что передать. – говорил абсолютно серьезно брат. – Его выбирала Давина, поэтому я думаю, что никаких проблем не будет. Я хочу, чтобы ты подарил этот подарок Камилле.

Кол протянул ему руку, в которой была маленькая коробочка. Когда старший брат ее открыл, то увидел там прекрасное свадебное кольцо с благородными камнями, что переливалась всеми цветами радуги.

– У меня нет слов, Кол. – сказал первородный, когда посмотрел на кольцо, оно очень хорошо бы подошло Камилле.

– Надеюсь, что они у тебя найдется, когда будешь делать предложение женщине своей мечты. – выронил шутливо Кол, когда прижался ближе к брату.

Клаус еще никогда не выдел таким сентиментальным своего брата, потому что это было не в его стиле кому-то дарить подарки. Он его очень приятно удивил.

Кол сделал еще один глоток бурбона со своего бокала, после чего положил его на землю и посмотрел на свою руку, что начала становится прозрачной.

– Похоже, что время моего пребывания здесь подходит к концу. – печально выронил младший брат, потому что думал, что задержится здесь подольше.

– Ты можешь еще вернуться. – сказал первородный, потому что его младший брат для него всегда будет желанным гостем.

– Боюсь, что я насовсем покидаю это место. – произнес Майклсон, после чего обнял своего брата. – Я собираюсь жить вечно. У меня все есть для этого.

– Значит ты разделишь эту вечность с Давиной? – спросил Клаус.

– А еще присмотрю за твоей дорогой дочерью.

– Я буду скучать по тебе, Кол. – сказал первородный, когда выдел, что его брат стал по немного исчезать.

– Я хотел тебе много чего рассказать, но захотелось сказать одно. – начал весело братец, когда на него уставился Никлаус. – Постарайся не делать глупостей в свою первую брачную ночь.

– Ты должен был сказать эти слова Финну. – ответил Майклсон, после чего его младший брат лишь рассмеялся.

– К тебе это тоже относится. – успел произнести напоследок Кол, после чего он исчез бесследно.

Клаусу стало немного грустно на душе, когда Кол покинул его. Он остался на месте, сжимая нежно в руке его подарок и после этого посмотрел на Камиллу, что одиноко сидела в дальнем углу.


	12. "Место, где сбываются мечты 3" Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell

 

**Место, где сбываются мечты 3**

  
  
_Заключительная часть серии зарисовок "Место, где сбываются мечты"_

Был прекрасный вечер. На небе горели яркие звезды, а уличные музыканты играли на своих инструментах. Клаус почувствовал себя спокойно, но мысль, что его младший брат ушел от него, заставила его немного загрустить. Кол вернулся обратно к своей дорогой Давине, а это значило, что впереди его ждала замечательная жизнь.

Не желая оставаться в стороне, первородный подошел к Камилле, что сидела в одиночестве и смотрела, как танцевали Элайджа с Хейли. Клаус был немного взволнован и возможно немного застал ее врасплох, потому что поначалу она его не заметила.

– Прости, что оставил тебя одну. – произнес виновато мужчина, после чего нежно обнял ее за плечи. – Мне нужно было поговорить со своим братом.

– Я так рада, что тебя встретила. Это пожалуй было самое лучшее, что произошло в моей жизни. – сказала Камилла, после чего обернулась к нему, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.

Клаус тоже на нее посмотрел, после чего в его памяти промелькнули все их встречи. Он не должен был еще тогда так резко врываться в ее жизнь. По мимо радости и счастья, он принес ей много боли. Он должен был ее отпустить, но сердце упрямо говорило не покинуть, а остаться с ней. Она была обычной женщиной, а он тысячелетним первородным вампиром. Это было так странно, но она смогла растопить его жестокое холодное сердце, заставив его любить.

Он был всегда рядом, но не решался оставаться с ней, убеждая себя тем, что сможет ее защитить и сделает ее счастливой, но этого не случилось. Его сердце так тосковало без нее, что он не мог нормально спать по ночам. Он думал о том, как встретится и поговорит с ней на площади Джексона под замечательную музыку, обнимет ее, после чего они обсудят картины уличных художников. Он был пламенным поклонником искусства, но лишь она оставалась всем смыслом его печальной жизни.

Когда ее не стало, то его сердце разорвалось на тысячу маленьких осколков и он с трудом сдерживал горькие слезы. Он опустил голову на кровать, нежно обхватив ее за руку, после чего не выдержал. Он провел всю ночь с ней в одной комнате, вспоминания их радостные моменты, но от этого ему становилось только больнее.

Он возненавидел Люсьена еще больше и он жестоко расправился с ним, как с жалким животным, что не мог не насытится болью других. Когда Люсьен горел, ему не становилось легче, потому что он вспомнил слова Камиллы о том, что она хотела увидеть мир и побывать в Венеции.

Когда ему удалось спасти всю свою семью от Марселя, пожертвовав собой, он оставался гнить в темной темнице. Только мысли о ней заставляли терпеть ему невыносимую боль от разлуки. Он мог бы впустить эту боль еще глубже и тогда бы все превратилось в настоящий ад, но он отчаянно боролся.

Через десять лет он не переставал думать о ней, когда одиноко ездил по всему свету. Он пил бурбон и убивал людей, ходил на различные выставки и развлекал себе прогулками в парке. Он был свободен, но ему показалось, что он был прикован цепью по рукам и ногам. Камиллы ему очень сильно не хватало.

Но в этот момент он находился рядом с ней. Он никогда ее не бросит и они наконец то будут вместе. Клаус смотрел на звезды и на луну, что освещала все вокруг, и никогда себя так умиротворенно, как сейчас, не чувствовал.

– Я так счастлива за твоего брата и Хейли. – произнесла Камилла, когда смотрела, как они медленно танцевали вальс. – Они очень подходят друг другу.

Клаус в этот момент порадовался за брата, потому что он заслуживал быть с Хейли. Когда он смотрел на пару, то не мог на них насмотреться. Ему даже показалось, что его прошлая жизнь была настоящей иллюзией, но здесь он нашел то, что так долго искал.

– Может потанцуем, Камилла. – предложил ей первородный, после чего подал ей руку, после чего они покинули стол и вышли танцевать к Элайдже и Хейли.

Этот вечер был прекрасен, потому что горели фонари, а лунный свет освещал ее милое лицо. Они прикоснулись пальцами рук друг друга, после чего он положил ей руку на талию, а она ему на плечо.

– Помнишь наш последний танец в баре? – спросил в нее Клаус, потому что он не мог его забыть.

– В тот день ты хотел разобраться с Давиной и своим отцом, но я пыталась удержать тебя от жестоких мыслей. – ответила улыбнувшись женщина, потому что ей было так хорошо с ним.

– Тогда я хотел поцеловать тебя, но так и не решился. – сказал грустно первородный, когда взглянул в ее прекрасные глаза. – Когда между нами сократилось расстояние до минимума, я не нашел ничего лучшего, чем убежать.

– Я так злилась на тебя, Клаус. – сказала спокойна женщина, после чего легла ему на плечо. – Ты так и не предложил закончить тот танец.

– Я ошибался всю свою жизнь, Камилла, но только, когда я встретил тебя, мне показалось, что моя жизнь не была ошибкой. Без тебя я чувствовал на душе волчий холод.

Клаусу было так приятно ощущать ее, потому что она стала любовью всей его жизни. После смерти он даже не надеялся с ней встретиться, но он нашел ее. Он искал ее целую вечность.

– Теперь все изменится, Клаус. Тебе больше не придется чувствовать боль. – ответила ему Камилла, после чего они остановились и он обнял ее крепче.

– Я так долго тебя искал. – сказал первородный, после чего отвел один ее непослушный локон в сторону и прижался ладонью к ее лицу. – Я люблю тебя, Камилла. И буду любить тебя вечно.

– Я тоже тебя очень сильно люблю, Клаус. – сказала она, после чего они медленно коснулись губами друг друга.

Этот сладкий вкус застыл на его губах, как и в последний раз, когда они были счастливы вместе в их самый прекрасный и ужасный вечер. Элайджа и Хейли отвлеклись на них, также как и остальные гости, после чего зааплодировали.

Клаус и Камилла неудобно отстранились друг от друга, когда приковали к себе взгляды друзей и близких, что очень радовались за них. Мужчина был счастлив, потому что он обрел в этом месте намного больше, чем покой. Это было место, где сбываются мечты.

  


* * *

 

Наступило прекрасное утро. Клаус Майклсон держал в руке подарок Кола, что думал подарить Камилле. Он зашел в свою комнату и увидел, что она стояла на балконе и встречала рассвет. Первородный думал тихо к ней приблизится, чтобы сделать сюрприз, но когда он подошел к балкону, то она обернулась назад, после чего он резко спрятал руки за спину, сильно взволновавшись.

– Доброе утро, Клаус! – произнесла женщина, когда стояла к нему боком, после чего он подошел к ней.

– Доброе утро, Камилла! – сказал первородный, после чего стал наблюдать за восхождением солнце. – Ты прекрасно выглядишь.

– Ты мне уже говорил об этом. – упрекнула в этом его Камилла, после чего он скромно улыбнулся.

– Но я не устану повторять это… – ответил волнительно первородный, когда застыл перед ее красотой. – Я хочу кое-что тебе сказать, Камилла.

– Тогда, говори. – не стала останавливать его женщина, после чего мужчина стал собираться с мыслями.

Клаус Майклсон присел на одно колено, после чего из-за спины достал подарок. Камилла было очень приятно удивлена, потому что он хотел сделать ей предложение.

– Камилла О’Конелл, свет и радость в моей жизни, я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей женой. – сказал Клаус, после чего открыл коробочку, после чего она увидела свадебное кольцо. – Я хочу быть с тобой вечно и я надеюсь, что ты согласишься разделить эту вечность со мной.

Камилла затаила дыхания от неожиданности и приложила руку на грудь. Она почувствовала себя такой счастливой, что не смогла сдержать свою улыбку. В нее появились на лице слезы, после чего она вытерла их рукой.

– Я согласна, Клаус. – ответила она, после чего она упала в его объятия. – Я так сильно тебя люблю.

– Я тоже безумно тебя люблю. – сказал первородный, после чего надел ей на безымянный палец кольцо и выпрямился перед ней. – Эта вечность только для нас двоих.

– Я готова быть с тобой! Всегда и навечно! – произнесла женщина, после чего они нежно прикоснулись губами, чтобы поцеловать друг друга.

– Всегда и навечно! – повторил радостно Никлаус, когда утонул в ее глазах, после чего вновь ее обнял.

Они остались на балконе и смотрели, как поднимается над горизонтом солнце. Теперь их никто не разлучит, потому что они навеки обрели друг друга. Это была интересная история, но самое интересное их ждало еще впереди.


	13. "Благословение"  Klaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes, Hope Mikaelson, Roman

 

**Благословение**

  
_Зарисовка, в которой Хоуп и Роман просят благословения в Клауса и Кэролайн_

Был отличное утро. Клаус и Кэролайн мило болтали с друг другом в комнате, держась за руки, пока их не потревожили неожиданные гости. Клаус замолчал, когда Хоуп зашла в комнату, но он был безумно рад ее видеть.

– Привет, Папа! Привет, Кэролайн! – немного взволновано произнесла девушка. – Я хотела с вами поговорить.

– Да, конечно. – сказал первородный и стал внимательно ее слушать, потому что был небезразличен к своей дочери.

– Роман, можешь пожалуйста зайти в комнату. – сказала девушка, после чего в комнате появился ее парень, что по началу не очень хотел сюда приходить.

Когда Клаус его увидел, то все его прекрасное настроение исчезло. Даже улыбка Кэролайн не смогла на него повлиять приятным образом. Никлаус подозревал о чем именно с ним хотела поговорить его дочь. Клаус окинул взглядом растерянного парня, после чего налил себе немного бурбона.

Хоуп чувствовала себя не очень удобно, но на смотря на это мило улыбнулась, в то время, как ее отец, выглядел совершенно серьезным. Роман старался держаться уверенно, но с первородным это было невозможно. От Никлауса Майклсона можно ждать всего.

– Так о чем вы хотели поговорить? – спросил холодно Майклсон, после чего потянулся рукой за бокалам, но Кэролайн его остановила.

– Может ты не будешь пить при детях. – сказала женщина, после чего первородный удержался и посмотрел на парочку.

– Папа, мы с Романом любим друг друга и хотим пожениться. – сказала радостно Хоуп, после чего первородный чуть ли не схватился за сердце.

– Так что вы от меня хотите? – злобно выкинул Клаус, не сдержавшись, что Роман и Хоуп переполошились.

– Мы хотим получить от вас благословение. – сказал Роман, после чего думал спрятаться за спиной Хоуп, но потом передумал.

Кэролайн стукнула первородного в бок, но это не сменило его решение. Он не хотел видеть свою дочь с этим парнем.

– Не будет вам моего благословения! Свадьбы не будет! – отрезал Клаус, после чего стал со своего места и стал расхаживать по комнате.

– Как ты меня уже достал, Клаус! – закипела Кэролайн и подошла к мужчине, что места себе не находил. – Ты можешь хотя бы раз что-то правильно сделать, не устраивая скандалы?

Клаус был слишком сложным человеком, но он действительно не хотел видеть свою дочь с Романом, потому что они с его семьей не особо ладили. Он не смог бы простить его за то, что случилось с Хейли. Но не смотря на плохое настроение, он вернулся на диван и сделал вид, что готов их выслушать.

– Мы думаем пожениться и нам нужно ваше благословение. – опять повторила Хоуп и опять это задело Клауса за самое живое.

– Хоуп, милая, может ты выберешь кого-нибудь другого? – хотел искренне верить первородный, что она сменит свой выбор.

– Папа, я люблю его. И я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе. – закатила истерику его дочь, после чего на ее глазах появились слезы. – Мы женимся и точка. Я уже взрослая, чтобы принимать такие решения.

– Ты можешь хотя бы на сегодня прикинуться хорошим отцом? – вскипела Кэролайн, после чего он на переключил свое на нее внимание.

– Да разве я и до этого был плохим? – не мог принять обвинения в свою сторону Никлаус, после чего выпел немного бурбона, чтобы успокоиться. – Я забочусь о тебе, дочь, он тебе не пара.

– Ты всегда делаешь так, как ты хочешь! – не вытерпев, воскликнула Хоуп, после чего взяла за руку Романа.

– Хорошо. – ответил первородный и переключил свое внимание на Романа. – Чем ты занимаешься, Роман? Какие твои будущие стремления? Какие у тебе планы на мою дочь?

Роман растерялся от вопросов, что как змеи набросились на него, что он сначала запнулся, но лишь девушка его успокоила.

– Я учусь на последнем курсе в школе Сальваторе. После окончания школы я планирую заняться музыкой. У меня даже есть мечта, научиться играть на электрогитаре. – ответил Роман, после чего его все стали внимательно слушать. – Можете быть уверены, что я стану хорошем мужем для вашей дочери, потому что я никогда ее не обижу.

– Ты уже ее когда-то обидел. – вспомнил Майклсон, после чего Кэролайн опять его стукнула. – Ну, я готов тебя простить, если ты возьмёшь фамилию моей дочери.

– Зачем тебе это нужно, Никлаус? – странно посмотрела на него Кэролайн.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы моя дочь сохранила фамилию моей семьи. Что в этом такого плохого? – не понимал ее первородный, после чего опять посмотрел на пару.

– Так вы даете свое благословение? – спросил в них Роман и стал дожидаться положительно ответа.

– Да!

– Нет! Завтра об этом поговорим. – ответил сразу же Клаус, после Кэролайн.

Хоуп только разозлилась, после чего взяла Романа за руку и они покинули комнату. Девушка не хотела с ним больше разговаривать и возможно надеялась, что Кэролайн ей поможет.

– Что это сейчас было, Клаус?

– А ты разве ничего не слышала, дорогуша? – ответил в своей привычной манере Майклсон. – Хорошо, что мой отец не дожил до того времени, когда мы стали встречаться, иначе бы убил нас обоих.

– Хорошо, что ты – не твой отец. – немного успокоилась Кэролайн, после чего взяла его за руку. – Неужели для тебя так тяжело смириться с тем, что твоя дочь выросла и хочет завести свою семью?

– Нет. – отрезал Майклсон, после чего успокоился. – Если моя дочь любит этого парня, то мне придется принять его в свою семью. Как бы мне потом тяжело ни было. Я так не хочу жалеть о выборе своей дочери.

– И не пожалеешь, потому что я полностью уверена в том, что Роман станет для нее хорошим мужем.

– Спасибо, Кэролайн. – сказал мужчина, после чего выбрался с места и думал куда-то уходить. – Я думаю, что этот вопрос нужно с другими обсудить.

И после этих слов он покинул комнату, в поисках Кола или Элайджа, чтобы прислушаться к их мнению.


	14. "Ван Хельсинг" Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell/Hayley Marshall

  
Предупреждения: **ООС** , **Полиамория** , **Насилие**   
  


**Ван Хельсинг**

  
  
_Зарисовка, в которой в Новый Орлеан приезжает один неожиданный гость_   


Дверь в просторный зал резко отворилась и в нее зашел высокий крепкий сорокалетний мужчина. Он держал наготове свой надежный арбалет и прислушался к звукам. Он сделал парочку шагов вперед, но в помещении никого не было. Была ужасная темнота, но не смотря на это он мог что-то видеть. Он услышал за своей спиной треск, но когда обернулся назад, то никого там не было, лишь вздымающаяся пыль в воздухе.

Аларик еще больше насторожился и снял с предохранителя свое оружие, после чего направился дальше. Он приблизился к какому-то странному залу, потому что там стоял трон, напоминающий ему чем-то Железный трон из сериала «Игра престолов».

В помещение был тяжелый холодный воздух, что отравлял гостя с каждым новым вздохом, но сердце так же умеренно билось. Аларик был более, чем уверен, что Дьявол находится именно здесь. Это его Дьявольское логово.

– А ты очень настойчив. – произнес вампир, когда оказался в своем тронном зале, после чего Аларик сразу же выстрелил со своего арбалета, но первородный с легкостью поймал стрелу и повертел в руке. – Кол из белого дуба?! Ты сейчас, серьезно?

Аларик быстро снова перезарядил свое оружие, но Никлаус Майклсон чувствовал себя более чем уверенно при его присутствии. Мужчина опять выстрелил, но первородный опять поймал стрелу, что была уже в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица.

– Зачем ты сюда пришел? – огрызнулся Никлаус, когда тот его разозлил. – Ты что, возомнил себя здесь Ван Хельсингом?

– Меня зовут Аларик Зальцман. – представился мужчина, после чего снял шляпу. – Меня прислал сюда из Ватикана Папа Римский, чтобы я лично тебя убил. Сейчас наступит твой конец.

Клаус на эти угрозы лишь рассмеялся, когда Аларик был вполне серьезным и думал опять в него выстрелить, но целился уже прямо в сердце.

– Это просто удивительно! – не сдержал свой восторг первородный, после чего вновь обернулся к своему гостью. – Не думал, что после стольких лет дружбы, Папа Римский захочет меня убить. Как жаль, ты меня сейчас очень расстроил. Только боюсь, что я не смогу переступить границу Ватикана, потому что это слишком святое для меня место, чтобы встретится лично с главой католицизма.

– Меня предупреждали, что ты будешь шутить, но чтобы настолько… – удивился Аларик, после чего нахмурился, что на его лбу выступили едва заметные морщины. – Будешь смеяться на том свете, когда я с тобой закончу.

– Знаешь, ко мне и раньше присылали разных архангелов, но чтобы ко мне прислали пьяницу, это уже перебор. – выронил саркастично Майклсон и мужчина удивился, откуда ему это было известно, потому что 15 лет назад от стал алкоголиком, но вера притащила его к границам Ватикана, где он обрел новую жизнь и обрел новый смысл своей жалкой и никчемной жизни.

За многочисленные в прошлом грехи, Аларик был лишен памяти, но это ему не помешало сражаться с нечистью. Он был упорный до крайности, когда касалось дело заколоть какого-то вампира или же отрезать язык ведьме, или же вырвать сердце оборотня.

– Прежде, чем ты меня попытаешься убить, позволь мне тебя с кое-кем познакомить. – торжественно сказал Никлаус, после чего в комнате появились три женщины.

Аларик стал заметно нервничать, потому что здесь оказалось намного больше вампиров, чем он мог себе представить. Иногда порой с одним из них сражаться довольно сложно, но с целым гаремом это было невозможно. Клаус в этот момент улыбнулся и начал представлять ему по очереди своих женщин.

– Это мои невесты, Аларик. – сказал Майклсон и начал указывать рукой на каждую из них. – Это Кэролайн, Хейли и Камилла. Надеюсь, что они тебе понравились.

Аларик окинул взглядом женщин, что были совершенны. Они были до безумия красивы, как для вампиров, но его сердце жестко застыло, когда он посмотрел на Кэролайн. Эта женщина была его женой двадцать лет назад и он думал, что она умерла. Но теперь она вампирша. Аларик искал ее все эти годы, но из-за неумолимого горя спился и обрел себя почти на вечные страдания.

– Кэролайн! – произнес нежно Аларик, посмотрев на женщину, что за последние двадцать лет совсем не изменились. – Я искал тебя все эти годы.

– Что-то ты плохо выглядишь любимый. – произнесла вампирша, когда подошла к нему и он почему-то опустил оружие. – Двадцать лет назад ты мне нравился больше.

– Что ты с ней сделал? – разозлился Аларик, когда на лице выступила жестокая слеза. – Что ты сделал с моей женой?

– А разве это не очевидно? – спросил первородный вампир, когда посмотрел издалека на Аларика, не покидая свой верный трон. – Я обратил ее в вампира и теперь она принадлежит мне.

– Какой же ты ублюдок!! – выкрикнул Аларик, после чего думал достать свой арбалет, но Кэролайн наступила на его оружие своим каблуком.

– Не заводись, дорогой, иначе все очень плохо для тебя закончится. – предупредила его Кэролайн и сверкнула перед ним своими красными глазами.

Аларик в какой-то момент почувствовал, что ему не выжить, но отчаянно попытался вырвать оружие. Когда он понял, что ту прежнюю Кэролайн, которую он любил, не вернуть, то он нашел долгом, чтобы собственноручно ее заколоть, даже не смотря на всю боль и накопившееся чувства.

К охотнику подошли и другие вампирши, после чего начали с любопытством его рассматривать. Аларик вынул быстро с кармана нож и думал ранить одну из вампирш, но сразу же потерял свое оружие. Кэролайн подошла к нему спереди и прикоснулась ладонями к его лицу.

– Мне так жаль тебя, любимый. – произнесла нежно Кэролайн, после чего страстно на него посмотрела.

Затем женщина его поцеловала в губы, после чего на его лице осталась горячая кровь вампирши. Потом к мужчине подошли Хейли и Камилла и стали выстилать по коже его рук поцелуи. Когда Кэролайн отстала от охотника своими губами, то вцепилась ему в горло. Остальные вампирши тоже ее поддержали и укусили Аларика за запястья.

– Обожаю вас, когда вы голодны! – произнес Никлаус, после чего сам приблизился к ним.

Аларик в этот момент закричал от боли, но потом первородный подал сигнал, чтобы женщины его отпустили. Он ему был еще живым нужен.

Охотник истекал кровью и согнулся на колени, потому что почувствовал в себе слабость и ломоту. Клаус подошел к Кэролайн, после чего облизал ее кровавые губы, после чего поцеловал. Потом он подошел к Хейли и повторил то самое. С Камиллой он тоже поцеловался.

Аларик чувствовал поражение, но ничего уже не мог поделать, потому что не думал, что эта миссия окажется для него последней.

– Ты так отчаянно борешься за свою жалкую жизнь. – произнес первородный, как будто превосходил его во всем, но потом сжалился и дал ему немного своей вампирской крови. – Пей на здоровье.

Аларик сделал пару глотков, после чего его стало тошнить, но немного крови попало в его организм, чтобы излечиться. Клаус чувствовал себя победителем и вернулся к женщинам, что так сильно были без ума от него. Они целовали его руки, его шею, губы, его грудь. Аларик не мог на все это смотреть и жестоко прикрыл глаза, попытавшись стать на ноги.

– Стефан!!! – прогремел голос первородного, после чего в зале появился его слуга, чтобы выполнить поручение. – Можешь показать нашему гостью уютную камеру в подвале.

– Конечно. – сказал слуга, после чего жестко схватил Аларика и потащил на своих крепких плечах. Вскоре их больше не оказалось в зале и Клаус уединился со своими любимыми женщинами.


	15. "Миссия невыполнима" Klaus/Caroline, Damon Salvatore, Kai Parker

 

**Миссия невыполнима**

  
  
_Зарисовка, в которой Кай Паркер и Деймон Сальваторе пытались угнать Mercedes Никлауса Майклсона_

Деймон проснулся от ужасной головной боли, но когда он посмотрел вокруг, то все было таким размытым. Он перед собой увидел женщину, что стала касаться его лица, но он не мог понять, кто это. Он закрыл глаза, после чего его вдарили по лицу и он пришел немного в память. Перед ним стояла Кэролайн, но это его не удивило. Деймона удивило то, что он был прикован к чертовому стулу и не мог вообще пошевелиться. Он посмотрел в сторону, где увидел своего друга, что тоже, как и он сам был привязан к стулу и мирно дрыхнул.

Кэролайн была в красном узком платье, что подчеркивало ее прекрасное фигуру, ее декольте. Он обратил внимание на ее хороший маникюр, красную помаду на губах и на накрашенные ресницы. Похоже Майклсон не скупится на ее красоте.

В камеру зашел в этот момент первородный, после чего Деймон стал паниковать, потому что планировал хотя бы немного пожить. Клаус был невероятно зол, но лишь Кэролайн смогла его немного успокоить, после чего Сальваторе стал свидетелем того, как они поцеловались в засос.

Майклсон потом подошел к Деймону, после чего резко взглянул на него и пару раз вмазал по его лицу.

– Думал, что я вас не найду? – спросил в него злобно первородный, после чего посмотрел на его товарища, что никак не мог выбраться с сонного царства. – Разбуди его, дорогуша.

Кэролайн взяла ведро с вербеной, после чего вылила на Паркера, после чего парень громко заорал от невыносимой боли. Деймону было тяжело на это смотреть и он закрыл глаза, мысленно представив его ощущения.

– Как вы смогли угнать мой Mercedes? – спросил Клаус в Сальваторе, после чего тот не захотел отвечать, но в него видимо не было выбора.

– Мы отключили сигнализацию, после чего зашли в гараж и забрали твою тачку. – объяснил Деймон, но Клаусу было необходимо знать больше подробностей.

– Как вы взломали сигнализацию? – спросил Клаус, после чего начал ходить по камере.

– Это было не трудно. Мы доверили это дело Мэтью Доновану. Он в этом деле профи. – нарадоваться не мог Сальваторе, потому что тот парень им пригодился.

Клаус ударил Сальваторе еще раз по лицу, после чего посмотрел на состояние его товарища, на лице которого были ужасные ожоги.

– Двадцать пять мертвых гибридов. – жестоко повторил Клаус количество убитых охранников.

– Да, это мы их всех убили. – подал голос Паркер, когда немного стал лучше себя чувствовать, но его лицо горело, как на костре.

– Как вы смогли выбраться из моего поместья? – начал упорно задавать ем дальше вопросы Майклсон.

– Так это было проще простого. Мы спокойно поговорили с ребятами, чтобы они нам открыли ворота, потому что в ином случае, мы бы позабивали их рты их сердцами и почками. – ответил Паркер, после чего первородный не выдержал и ударил его так, чтобы в него потекла кровь с носа.

– Зачем вы спалили мою тачку? – задал самый главный вопрос Майклсон, после чего улыбки с лиц парней исчезли.

– Мы не хотели ее сжигать. – начал жаловаться на судьбу Деймон, после чего упустил глаза. – Мы хотели ее продать на аукционе и получить много денег.

– А можно сейчас поподробнее мне рассказать, что там у вас на самом деле случилось. – злобно выкинул Клаус, после чего Деймон смирился с мыслями скрыть это от него.

– Хорошо. – сказал парень, после чего стал медленно рассказывать, что там у них произошло.

  
  
  
_Где-то 15 часов назад_

_Парни сидели в салоне крутого мерса и ехали по дороге. Деймон был за рулем и заметил, что у них кончался бензин, и ему пришлось ждать, пока не появится на пути ближайшая заправка._

_– Что там у тебя? – спросил Кай Паркер, когда заметил, что его друг был чем-то взволнован._

_– Бензин почти закончился. Ты что, не видишь красную мигающую лампочку? – спросил с недоумением парень в своего приятеля._

_– Это хорошо, потому что я тоже проголодался. Может быть купим себе на заправке что-то перекусить. А еще мне нужно отлить._

_– Да без проблем. – ответил Сальваторе, после чего увидел на пути станцию заправки._

_Он подъехал к бензоколонке, после чего открыл дверцу автомобиля. Кай тоже вышел и сделал глоток свежего воздуха._

_– Полный бак пожалуйста. – сказал Сальваторе заправщику, после чего стал искать с Каем уборную._

_После того, как они справились, то Деймон пошел в магазин прикупить чего-то вкусненького, а Паркер остался на улице и стал курить сигарету. Малакай заждался, что ему даже стало немного скучно, но все же он был терпелив._

_– Вот тебе 100$ на мороженое. – протянул парень купюру заправщику, когда тот достал пистолет из бака тачки. – А теперь убирайся от сюда._

_В этот момент на улицу с магазина вышел Деймон с двумя хот догами. К ним вышел потом человек, что вынес им на стол по стаканчику кофе. Кай был доволен и сразу же взял сосиску в тесте и кофе. Парни сели на улице и начали давиться со всей силы едой._

_– Это ты здорово придумал. – сказал Паркер, когда немного перекусил, а после этого выкинул ненужную сигарету в сторону._

_После этих слов Деймон расслабился, после чего прилег на спинку стульчика, после чего заметил, что их машина стала гореть. Сальваторе невероятно запаниковал и упал на землю от этого зрелища._

_– Горит! Горит, черт возьми! – кричал обреченно парень, после чего Кай не на шутку испугался и обернулся назад, выплюнув кусок сосиски. – Туши тачку, черт возьми!!! Туши!!_

_Они оба бросились к машине, после чего поснимали быстро свои кожаные куртки и начали быть ими по багажнику, но ничего не помогало, потому что пламя только усилилось. Деймон невероятно был зол и матерился на Паркера, потому что тот изначально был виноват в трагедии._

_– **Горит! Скорее туши ее, придурок!! Туши!** – кричал, как недорезанный Деймон, после чего случилось самое неприятное._

_Mercedes взорвался, после чего парней поразбросало по разным сторонам. Только каким-то невероятным чудом они остались живы, но ужасно истекли кровью и потеряли сознание._

  
  


– Вот, как-то так было. – на последней ноте закончил с рассказом Сальваторе, после чего пустил слезу от горя.

Клаус Майклсон на миг обезумел, но потом решил отстать от бедных парней и подошел к Кэролайн.

– Разберись с ними, дорогуша. Не хочу терять на них свое драгоценное время. – сказал Клаус, после чего они поцеловались, и он покинул камеру.

– Не оставляй меня с этой сумасшедшей! – крикнул ему напоследок Деймон, но Клаус не вернулся.

Кэролайн подошла сначала к Паркеру, после чего ему быстро свернула шею, после чего начала подходить к Сальваторе. Он отчетливо слышал цокот ее каблуков, что его сердце начало учащенно биться. Он хотел вырваться и убежать отсюда, но все было напрасно.

Женщина провела своим маникюром по его лицу, случайно его порезав до крови, после чего облизала его кровавый след языком. Деймон замер от ужаса и едва не проглотил свой язык.

– Высунь пожалуйста свой язычок, дорогой. – сказала женщина, когда взяла сигарету и подпалила ее зажигалкой.

– Прошу, не надо! – умолял ее парень, после чего ужасно скривился и зажал язык в зубах, потому что почувствовал себя впервые в жизни пепельницей.


	16. "Школа танцев"  Kol Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell

 

**Школа танцев**

  
  
_Зарисовка, в которой Кол Майклсон танцует танго с Камиллой О’Конелл_

Рабочий день близился к концу и Кол Майклсон облегченно выдохнул. Он закончил мыть пол в помещении, после чего думал немного передохнуть и переключится на что-то другое. Парню не очень нравилась его работа, но он был вынужден это делать, потому что хотел насобирать деньги, чтобы потом платить за свое обучение в институте. Его семья не бедствовала, но их отец говорил, что каждый из них должен всего добиваться сам. В последнее время Кол подрабатывал курьером, барменом и даже мойщиком окон, но по вечерам он мыл полы в школе танцев, где работал его старший брат Никлаус.

Колу нравилось танцевать, поэтому он с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Клаус танцевал со своей девушкой Камиллой. За последнее время он даже начал замечать за собой странности, потому что ему с каждым новым днем женщина брата нравилась все больше и больше. Кол был впечатлительным мальчиком еще с детства. Когда они жилы с семьей в деревни, то он выходил гулять с братьями к лесу к остальным ребятам, где были парни и девушки. Все девушки были от него старше на пять или на десять лет, что он чувствовал себя невероятно смущенно в их окружении. Когда они смотрели на парня, то он прикрывал глаза и мило улыбался.

Кол был талантливым парнем, потому что работал над собой, но никому это не было важно. Даже сейчас он смотрел на себя в зеркало и повторял движения танцев, вспоминая Клауса и Камиллу. Иногда парень танцевал со шваброй, слушая в наушниках музыку, но это ему не особо нравилось.

Кол чувствовал себя одиноким, потому что в последнее время был слишком занятой. Он был практически студентом вуза, если смог бы накопить все деньги за год обучения. По ночах он готовился до экзаменов, а днем работал, но только сейчас он танцевал перед зеркалом и чувствовал себя, как никогда, свободно. Кол сбросил жилетку, после чего начал уверенно танцевать, контролируя перед зеркалом каждое свое движение.

Когда он приблизился к занавесу, то случайно наткнулся на Камиллу, что все это время за ним следила. Ему стало сразу же неловко и он остановился, потому что это не входило в его обязанности.

– Извини. – сказал парень, после чего не находил себе место, потому что она ему нравилась не меньше, чем танцы, но он это глубоко внутри скрывал.

– О, нет, не останавливайся, я только начала наслаждаться твоим выступлением. – произнесла Камилла, когда улыбнулась, но он переволновался и пытался все объяснить.

– Я просто закончил со всеми делами… и никого не было, поэтому я решил немного потанцевать. – сказал парень и выдохнул, после чего девушка вышла к нему.

– Можешь продолжать. У тебя это отлично выходит! – ответила она, после чего сняла свое белое пальто и повесила на вешалку.

Кол одновременно был и рад и ошеломлен, потому что его впервые в жизни за что-то похвалили. От родителей он этого и не ждал, потому что они не находили его талантливым, а избалованным неконтролируемым ребенком. За последний год он сильно закрылся в себе, что в нем с трудом можно было узнать того радостного мальчика с детства. Он теперь вырос и стал относиться к всему серьезнее, но сейчас вновь почувствовал себя парнем из детства, что стеснялся окружения девушек.

Ему почему-то нравилась Камилла. Она была очень необычной. Ему хотелось с ней поговорить, но он так и не решался, потому что он был уборщиком и еще потому, что она встречалась с его старшим братом.

– Ты готов? – спросила в него Камилла и включила музыку для танцев, после чего подошла к нему. – Обернись.

Кол немного взволновался, когда она подошла к нему сзади и раздвинула его руки в стороны, после чего взяла его за напряженные плечи.

– Ты должен выпрямиться, чтобы не выходил вперед живот. – сказала ему Камилла, после чего он прислушался к ее совету, выровняв спину. – Вот теперь правильно.

После этого она подошла к нему спереди, после чего они взялись за руки, после чего Кол настроился с мыслями, чтобы не выказать насколько он был очарован ее.

– Ты готов? – спросила она опять в него, после чего он кивнул, посмотрев ей в глаза и они начали двигаться. – Танцуем.

После нескольких секунд танца Колу стало дико не по себе, потому что она была прекрасна и ему было так тяжело смотреть в ее зеленые глаза, что он жестоко опустил их вниз.

– Нет, смотри только на меня. – сказала ему девушка, после чего ему пришлось перебороть неудобство и посмотреть в ее глаза. – Ты должен довериться своему партнеру. Мы теперь с тобой команда.

Она потом улыбнулась, после чего они продолжили танцевать под приятную музыку. Кол отбросил прочь свою детскую неуверенность и стал чувствовать себя намного уверенней. Он обернул ее вокруг себя, после чего они ускорили темп движений. Камилла была прекрасной женщиной, потому что она очень хорошо танцевала и безумно ему нравилась. Каждое прикосновение рук, каждой взгляд так много значил для него. За последние годы он был словно непрочитанной книгой, но только сейчас открыл себя.

Они продолжали перетасовывать по паркету ноги. Он крепко держал ее за талию, после чего снова обернул вокруг себя. Она улыбнулась, после чего на его лице тоже стала разрастаться улыбка. Он еще пару раз обернул ее вокруг себя, после чего их лица стали на минимальном расстоянии друг от друга. Он прижался обеими руками ее талии, после чего двигался к ее плечам. После этого они вернулись обратно к начальному положению своих рук.

Колу очень нравилось с ней танцевать. Он никогда не чувствовал столько экспрессии, столько эмоций. Он так зарядился, что просто не мог оставаться спокойным, потому что его сердце пылало. Еще несколько разворотов и они застыли, после чего закружили на одном месте. Потом она ускользнула от него, после чего рассеялась, и он улыбнулся.

Парень опять стал водить руками по ее талии, после чего они опять взялись за руки и продолжали страстно смотреть на друг друга. Камилла была великолепна. Она была свободной, чувствительной, нежной. Он был сильным и темпераментным.

После того, как он в последний раз обернул ее вокруг себя, то резко прижал к себе, после чего убрал в сторону ее непослушные волосы. Она посмотрела на него с таким азартом, что он просто разжегся безумным желанием поцеловать ее. И они медленно прикоснулись кончиками губ. После этого они неудобно отстранились от друг друга.

Камилла выдохнула от удовольствия, после чего поправила свои волосы. Кол в этот момент был просто счастлив. Он посмотрел на нее любящим взглядом, после чего перевел взгляд куда-то в сторону.

– Я впечатлена! – произнесла она, получив невероятную дозу эйфории. – Я не думала, что ты раньше занимался танцами.

– А я и не занимался. – ответил весело улыбнувшись Кол, после чего она искренне улыбнулась. – Я тренировался перед зеркалом, пока никого не было.

После этого женщина услышала, что ее звали и она должна была идти.

– Прости, но сегодня Никлаус пригласил меня с ним поужинать. – сказала Камилла, после чего парень немного расстроился, ведь ему было так хорошо с ней. – Я должна идти.

– Да, ничего. – ответил парень, удерживая на своих губах улыбку. – Может мы когда-нибудь тоже куда-то сходим, как друзья?

– Обязательно. – ответила она и он очень сильно обрадовался.

Она забрала с вешалки свое белое пальто, после чего в зал зашел Клаус. Мужчина любезно помог женщине надеть пальто, после чего посмотрел на своего младшего брата.

– Мы с Камиллой сегодня идем ужинать в ресторан, поэтому когда ты здесь все закончишь, то закроешь помещение? – спросил у него старший братец, после чего бросил ему в руки ключи.

– Да, конечно. – произнес парень, после чего Клаус взял Камиллу за руку и они стали уходить.

Женщина проводила его взглядом, после чего Кол прижался к стене и едва сдержал свой восторг, потому что с пристрастием в глазах вспоминал их танец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За основу сценария зарисовки был взят сюжет фильма "Музыкальные стулья" (2011). Я искал этот фильм, чтобы посмотреть, но ни в Google или Amazon он недоступен. Пришлось довольствоваться урывками из youtube.


	17. "Холод и одиночество" Klaus/Caroline, Klaus/Camille

 

**Холод и одиночество**

  
  
_Зарисовка, в которой Клаус слышит в своей голове голоса своих возлюбленных_

Клаус возвращается домой и чувствует неумолимую тоску. Впервые в жизни он чувствует себя брошенным на произвол судьбы и одиноким. Он садится за стол и наливает себе бурбон, после чего быстро опустошает бокал и тянется за новой порцией.

Камилла и Кэролайн приходят к нему во сне и что-то постоянно ему рассказывают. Он их устало слушает, после чего просыпается резко посреди ночи с ужасными криками. Когда он понимает, что это лишь сон, то он успокаивает себя и опять возвращается ко сну.

Проходят дни, недели, месяца, года и он их начинает видеть и слышать не только во сне, но и в живую. Первородный сжимает горло какого-то парня, что случайно в баре на него перекинул поднос с выпивкой, и видит перед собой Кэролайн, что просит его не останавливаться и убить парня. Когда его руки сжимаются сильнее, то к нему обращается Камилла и просит его отпустить. Он услышал их, но все равно делает по своему. Первородный не убивает официанта, но целыми неделями держит его под замком.

Когда первородного начинает раздражать его дочь, то он вне себя, потому что хочет наорать на нее. В этот момент Кэролайн просит его не останавливаться и быть с ней строгим, но Камилла просит первородного спокойно поговорить с дочерью. Клаус опять срывается, слыша их голоса, но все равно делает по своему. Он звонит Хейли, после чего просит, чтобы она приехала, а сам покидает поместье и идет в знакомый бар.

У первородного уже больше трех месяцев не было ни с кем отношений и он на взводе, чтобы не наброситься на кого-то и изнасиловать. Кэролайн ему говорит найти себе какую-то женщину, чтобы он занялся с ней любовью и насытил свою похоть, а завтра утром о ней забыл. Камилла же говорит, что это ему совсем не нужно, нельзя спать с кем-то, если ты этого человека не любишь. И первородный опять их услышал, но делает уперто по своему. Он идет со своим хорошим другом Люсьеном Каслом в местный стриптиз-клуб, после чего наслаждается выступлением молодых женщин. После этого он приходит уставшим домой, но все равно не вызывает себе девушку по вызову и ложиться спать.

Майклсон опять ссориться с Элайджей, после чего вмешивается Кэролайн, убеждая первородного, что он поступил правильно. Камилла говорит Клаусу, что он тоже виноват в их ссоре, а не только Элайджа. Она хочет, чтобы они пришли к компромиссу, но компромисса не будет, потому что Клаус уходит из дома.

В очередной раз Клаус хочет разлучить Ребекку с ее новым парнем, после чего Кэролайн смеется, потому что в кого-то слишком долго не было своих отношений. Камилла просит Клауса не делать глупостей, а делать то, что подсказывает ему сердце, но сердце молчит, а душа разрывается на части. Первородный в слезах уходит, напоследок напугав парня Ребекки, после чего хочет утопиться с головой в выпивке.

Наступает день, когда Клаус невероятно зол на своего брата Кола и хочет его заколоть кинжалом. Он разминает руки и тайно наблюдает за ним, когда он целуется в это время с Давиной. Кэролайн хочет, чтобы он заколол брата, потому что лично ей он никогда не нравился. Камилла хочет, чтобы он не разрушал счастье своего брата и научился людей прощать. Первородный опять делает по своему, потому что тревожит пару, угрожая убить их обоих.

Клаус Майклсон опять не в себе и целыми днями сидит дома. Кэролайн просто смеется и предлагает ему включить хотя бы телевизор, чтобы уже совсем не сошел с ума. Камилла просит Майклсона все-таки выбраться с дома куда-то в парк или на уличную выставку. Клаус покидает дом, но направляется напрямик к кладбищу.

Первородный голодает уже целую неделю и Кэролайн искушает его кого-то убить и выпить кровь. Камилла просит Клауса тоже выпить крови, но сделать это более деликатно. Клаус прислушается к ним, но какого-то черта делает по своему и медленно иссыхает, опустошая бутылки бурбона.

Клаус не может по ночам спать и Кэролайн говорит ему, что ему это не нужно, ведь он первородный, ему не нужен сон. Кэролайн его настоятельно просит пойти поразвлечься в ночной клуб. Камилла просит его выпить перед сном воды и посчитать баранчиков. Клаус их услышал и делает так, как ему лучше. Он выпевает бокал бурбона, после чего считает в голове отрубленные головы своих жертв, но в итоге не засыпает и шляется ночными улицами, подстерегая новых жертв.

В один прекрасный день Майклсон срываться, потому что не может их больше видеть и слышать. Ему становится невыносимо больно, что он все крушит на своим пути. Он гневается, злится, наливается ненавистью и чтобы успокоится готов даже вырвать с груди свое собственное сердце. Клаус не может жить без Кэролайн и Камиллы, но к сожалению не сможет их никогда вернуть. После очередной кровавой сцены он возвращается домой и принимает душ, после чего все его эмоции медленно затухают и он засыпает. Клаус одинок и безнадежно скучает по им обоим.


	18. "Когда настигнут нас сумерки"  Kol Mikaelson/Elena Gilbert

  


**Когда настигнут нас сумерки**

_Зарисовка, в которой Кол Майклсон знакомится с Еленой Гилберт_   


Был пасмурный день. По лесной дороге ехал внедорожник, что приближался к подъездной дорожки поместья Майклсонов. Елена сидела в машине и смотрела на таинственного парня, с которым только сегодня познакомилась. Он был веселым, остроумным, хитрым и дико привлекательным. Кол Майклсон ехидно улыбнулся, когда они уже почти прибыли.

– Ну, вот мы и приехали, дорогуша. – произнес радостно первородный, после чего вышел из машины и потом любезно ей открыл дверцу.

– Ты здесь живешь? – стала расспрашивать его Елена, потому что раньше не видела такого огромного поместья.

– Да, а еще моя чокнутая семейка. – шутливо ответил Кол, после чего стал тащить ее к дому. – Надеюсь, ты не забыла, что я планировал познакомить тебя со своей семьей?

– Нет, ты же говорил совсем недавно об этом. – сказала Елена, после чего они оказались возле порога дома, но Кол ее остановил, потому что хотел сказать что-то важное.

– Постой, дорогуша. Если ты переступишь порог этого дома, то твоя жизнь навсегда и бесповоротно изменится. – предупредил ее Кол, когда она уставилась на него. – В твоей жизни появится много боли, страданий, бессонных ночей. Готова ли ты к этому?

– Да, готова. – ответила сухо Елена, после чего первородный застыл от ее слов.

– Если ты согласилась сюда прийти, то это значит, что ты либо глупая, либо очень глупая. – сказал Майклсон, улыбнувшись, после чего улыбка с лица Елены исчезла.

– Может быть ты хотел сказать смелая? – возмутилась она, но первородного не проведешь.

Кол Майклсон клацнул пальцами перед ее глазами, после чего она чуть не потеряла равновесие. Елена безумно на него разозлилась, в то время как он только воспалялся смехом.

– Я так и думал. – неожиданно произнес он, после чего она со злобой на него смотрела. – Ты просто глупышка. Маленькая глупышка, что просто хочет встречаться с парнем вампиром.

– Ненавижу тебя! – воскликнула девушка, но потом парень открыл дверь и позвал ее за собой.

Она согласилась войти в дом, надеясь, что он не станет ее раздражать, хотя она не могла знать наверняка. Они прошли коридор, после чего вышли во двор. Кол ее отвел к обеденному столу, где собрались некоторые его родственники.

– Ты опять привел к нам в дом очередную дуру? – закипела Ребекка, как только их увидела вместе, но парень тоже был очень рад ее видеть.

– У тебя ПМС, сестрёнка? – поинтересовался Кол, после чего она не вытерпела и взбесилась.

– Меня это уже достало, сколько можно надо мной издеваться? Да пошел ты к черту! – сестра не на шутку разбушевалась, после чего покинула комнату.

Кол Майклсон не чувствовал вину, потому что его сестра вечно на него злилась. Она не разделяла его яркий образ жизни, поэтому это ее неумолимо раздражало. В Кола всегда все было хорошо, даже когда ситуация выходила совсем из под контроля. Он был оптимистом, а еще он был дико находчивым.

– Элайджа, это моя новая девушка – Елена Гилберт. – предстал Кол девушку своему брату, после чего тот допил вино и встал со стола.

– Приятно познакомиться, Елена. – сказал мужчина, после чего поцеловал ей руку.

Девушка была на все сто процентов уверена в том, что ее тело бросило в дрожь от одного его поцелуя. Она неудобно забрала руку, после чего взглянула в глаза Элайджи. Она в нем видела столько силы, столько уверенности, что не могла даже передать себе мысленно. Мужчина был одет в черный костюм. На нем была белая рубашка и красный галстук. Его лицо было идеально выбритым и чистым. В какой-то момент ей стало неловко и она вернулась к Колу.

– Вижу, что вы понравились друг другу. – нарушил молчание младший Майклсон, после чего в комнату зашел его старший брат Клаус.

– Опять таскаешь всякий мусор с улицы? – спросил в него злобно первородный, после чего Кол немного переполошился. – Если решитесь уединиться, то можете быть пожалуйста по тише, мне не хочется тебя усмирять кинжалом во второй раз за эту неделю.

– Пойдем отсюда, дорогуша. Я покажу тебе свою комнату. – сказал младший Майклсон, после чего поторопил девушку.

Клаус проводил их взглядом, после чего вернулся к Элайдже и налил себе выпить немного бурбона. В это время пара стала подниматься лестницей наверх, после чего Елена кое-что спросила в парня.

– Твой брат всегда такой угрюмый? – она задала вопрос, после чего он лишь скромно улыбнулся.

– Не обращай внимание на Никлауса. Если ты будешь держаться меня, то он тебя не тронет. – ответил парень, после чего пригласил в свою комнату.

Они зашли в достаточно большую комнату, где можно было увидеть шкафы, набиты до отвала дисками, плакаты полуобнаженных девушек, большую кровать с маленькой возле нее тумбочкой, маленький домашний кинотеатр. По мимо этого она наткнулась на мини холодильник, в котором были бутылочки с выпивкой.

– Можешь угощаться, я завтра принесу еще! – сказал парень, после чего вытащил ей маленькую бутылочку текилы.

– Спасибо. – ответила Елена, после чего ее открыла и сделала пару глотков. – То ты живешь здесь один или у тебя еще кто-то есть?

– Ты выдела моих родственничков. Кроме них, некому меня беспокоить. – немного соврал Кол, надеясь, что она ему поверит, но девушка успела оценить плакаты девушек.

– Красивые. – заметила Елена Гилберт. – У тебя с кем-то из них что-то было?

– Ты наверное шутишь, дорогуша? – немного вскипел Кол, обидевшись. – Я предпочитаю молодых студенток-первокурсниц или же старшеклассниц вроде тебя. Кстати куда ты собираешься поступать этим летом?

– Наверное в Вашингтонский государственный университет. – ответила неуверенно Елена, потому что над этим никогда не задумывалась. – А тебе-то что?

– Может быть я стану твоим ментором и начну тебя курировать. – ответил соблазнительно он, облизав губы, после чего Елена улыбнулась.

– Я для начала хочу увидеть весь список кандидатов. – сказала девушка, после чего прилегла на его кровать и начала вертеть в воздухе ножками.

Парень тоже пригнул к ней на кровать, после чего погладил ее волосы. Елена наклонилась к нему и поцеловала, но в этот момент Кол стал волноваться, что Никлаус его может услышать, если он решиться заняться с ней сексом, поэтому потом странно отстранился от нее.

– Что-то не так, Кол? – спросила в него Елена, после чего парень немного замялся, но потом улыбнулся в своей привычной манере.

– Все нормально, просто я предпочитаю не заниматься этим на первом свидании. Давай завтра или может быть лучше в следующую субботу.

– Ну, ладно. – печально произнесла девушка, после чего выбралась с кровати и стала смотреть на полки с дисками. – Это Макс Барских?

– Слушала раньше его песни? – поинтересовался у нее Кол, когда быстро подошел к ней. – Мне они лично безумно нравятся.

– Да, я парочку песен его слышала по радио, когда ехала в школу. Тебе какая его песня больше всего нравится? – спросила она, когда начала перебирать диски один за другим.

– Давай займемся любовью! – ответил не стесняясь парень, после чего Елена набросилась на него с жадным поцелуем, едва не перекинув его с ног.

– Давай! – радостно она воскликнула, но Кол смог выбраться из ее хватки. – Что ты мне морочишь голову?

– Нет! – громко воскликнул парень, посмотрев с недоумением на нее. – Это название песни, а не то что ты подумала.

После этого они спокойно выдохнули и когда эмоции остыли, то он ей решил предложить экскурсию по местным окрестностям.

  
  


* * * * *

  


Когда Кол и Елена выбрались на природу, то началась буря и им пришлось спрятать в лесу под деревьями. Парень снял свою кожаную куртку, после чего накинул на девушку, потому что не мог позволить ей промокнуть. Они стали возле какой-то сосны, после чего Кол выдохнул, нежно наблюдая за девушкой. Они простояли немного, всматриваясь в глаза друг друга, после чего Кол немного растерялся, поэтому захотел поговорить на разные темы.

– Знаешь, здесь раньше жили какие-то Каллены, пока мой брат Никлаус не перебил их всех до последнего. – выронил сухо Кол, после чего девушка насторожилась. – Мы необычная семья, Елена. Мы – первородные вампиры, первые вампиры истории. Благодаря нам появились другие вампиры.

– У вас есть какие-то особенности, что отличают вас у других? – спросила в него девушка, внимательно уставившись на него, но он лишь хмыкнул.

– Немного на самом деле, но я не хочу об этом говорить. – сказал парень, после чего она решила не отставать от него с вопросами.

– Как ты стал таким? – волнительно произнесла она, после чего Кол вспомнил веселые отрывки со своего детства.

– Нас превратила Эстер, сказала нам выпить кровь двойника. Потом нас ночью зарезал отец и на утро мы проснулись такими.

– Как ужасно! – ей стало не по себе от такой истории, но парень лишь весело улыбался, потому что за тысячу лет и не такой бред пережил.

– И мне это кажется до безумия забавным. Отец наверное и мечтать не мог, чтобы нас всех перебить, а тут выпала такая потрясающая возможность.

Потом Елена немного улыбнулась, чтобы поддержать его, и тогда они поцеловались. Он проводил ладонью по ее мокрым волосам и нежной коже лица, после чего почувствовал невероятную эйфорию. Так странно ощущать аромат молодой девушки, которую можешь в любую секунду вкусить и даже убить. Большинство его девушек умерили еще до начала первого свидания, но почему-то он пытался воздержаться, потому что наделся, что она может стать для него особенной.

– Меня пугает твой старший брат Клаус. – сказала запнувшись девушка, после чего Кол отвлекся от странных мыслей.

– Тебе пришлось его знать меньше минуты, но ты попала прямо в точку. Он очень тяжелый человек, Елена, поэтому давай просто не будем о нем говорить.

– Что он имел в виду, когда говорил, что хочет заколоть тебя?

– Если ты не заметила, то он так пошутил. Иногда, если его кто-то может сильно взбесить, то он достает кинжалы. Он их не придумал, но так хорошо ими пользуется против своей семьи.

После этого первородный почувствовал, что она страшно промокла. Им уже нужно было срочно покидать это чёртовое место, даже не смотря на то, как здесь было красиво.

– Ты совсем промокла. Нужно тебя переодеть в что-то стоящее. Сегодня ночью я хочу пригласить тебя в одно классное место.

  
  


* * * * *

  


Елена одиноко сидела в комнате в блестящем коротком платье, которое парень одолжил без спроса у своей сестры. Ей было утомительно его ждать, поэтому она зашла в комнату к Элайдже, что играл на пианино. Она было заворожена мелодией, тем как он играл, перебирал виртуозно клавиши своими пальцами. Она присела возле него, после чего Элайджа взглянув не нее. Она заметила, что в мужчины выступила небольшая капелька пота, что медленно сползала по лицу. Он пару секунд остановился на ее глазах, после чего продолжил играть, так и ничего и не ответив. Елена прикусила свой язычок, после чего приоткрыла свой ротик. Элайджа был удивительный. Ей захотелось его здесь и на месте.

– Что ты на него так смотришь, как будто в тебя целое столетие не было секса? – поинтересовался Кол, после чего Элайджа резко закончил свою игру.

– Я просто смотрела, как он играет. – возмутилась девушка, когда подошла к нему. – Это было так увлекательно.

– Что ты с ней сделал, Элайджа? Я же тебя не просил вмешиваться в мои отношения. – воскликнул Кол, после чего старший брат встал со стула и выпрямился перед ним, сожалея за свой поступок.

– На самом деле у меня даже в мыслях не было соблазнять твою девушку.

– Похоже тебе вообще не нужно стараться, чтобы кого-то соблазнить. – выкинул парень, после чего Элайджа был тронут до глубины души таким фактом. – Может ты куда-нибудь сходишь наконец с Хейли? Ты кажется говорил, что скоро должны приехать какие-то знаменитые артисты в город.

– Спасибо, что напомнил. У меня совсем с головы вылетело. Мне нужно готовиться. – произнес мужчина, после чего, как ошпаренный вышел с комнаты и их покинул. – Вижу, что проблем больше нет. – улыбнулся сам себе парень, после чего Елена его легонько стукнула.

  
  


* * * * *

  


В ночном клубе было довольно-таки приятная атмосфера. Яркий свет прожекторов и лазерных лучей завлекал ребят выходить с прилавков, чтобы танцевать, поддаваться ритму безумной музыки. Некоторые пареньки зажигали самбуку на барной стойке, после чего клаки рюмки на плечо и их пыли. Кол танцевал с Еленой и ему было дико приятно проводить с ней время. Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя таким живым.

– Ты останься пока здесь, я закажу нам чего-то выпеть. – прошептал ей на ушко парень, после чего покинул ее и поспешил к барной стойке.

Елена проводила его взглядом, пока не наткнулась на грудь какого-то другого парня.

– Это ты, Елена? – спросил Сальваторе, когда его глаза невероятно выпучились и чуть не выпали с глазниц.

– Деймон, что ты здесь делаешь? – заинтересовано спросила девушка, после чего скрестила руки на груди. – Аларик разве не оставлял тебя на ночное дежурство?

– К черту дежурство, Елена! Я здесь кайфую. – ответил парень, после чего жгучей походкой крутился возле нее.

– Может ты покайфуешь в каком-то другом месте? Сейчас придет мой парень.

– Да без проблем, я подожду пока вы ко мне присоединитесь. – ответил быстро Деймон, сразу же поняв намек.

В этот момент Кол увидел, что возле Елены трется какой-то парень и внезапно оказался с ними.

– У вас все в порядке? – поинтересовался Майклсон, после чего Деймон чуть не проглотил язык.

– Да, мы собрались здесь немного выпеть. – сказал волнительно Сальваторе, после чего Кол грозно на него посмотрел.

– Я слышал у них акция. Если закажешь семь самбук и восемь маргарит, то тебя бесплатно угостят каким-то коктейлем. – сказал Майклсон и потом перешел к внушению. – Иди туда и оторвись, как следует. Нажрись, как свинья, только так, чтобы тебя не только завтра тошнило, а и всю следующую неделю.

– Будет сделано, мой командир. – ответил с боевым духом Сальваторе, после чего бросился к стойке и начал делать заказы.

– Что это сейчас было? – закатила глаза Елена, потому что не могла поверить, что Сальваторе отстал наконец от них.

– Это моя уникальная способность убеждать людей, как нужно поступать правильно. Если одним словом, то это внушение.

– А смешно ведь! – сказала девушка, когда наблюдала, как Деймон выпивал рюмку за рюмкой, не останавливаясь.

Они продолжили танцевать дальше, после чего она прикоснулась к его груди. Кол почувствовал, как бьется ее шальное сердце, после чего он стал пленником аромата ее волос. Они затмили ему разум, что в глазах начал пробуждаться голод. Он высунул клыки, после чего вкусил ее.

Елена не понимала, что происходит, после чего попыталась вырваться от него, но он сжал ее сильнее. Потом она вцепилась в него своим новым маникюром, после чего он опомнился и отстал от нее. Девушка двинула пощечину по его лицу, после чего прикоснулась рукой к ране на шее.

– Какого черта ты сделал меня вампиром? Я тебя разве просила об этом? – закипела девушка, после чего не находила себе места от ярости.

– Тише, успокойся, дорогуша! Одного моего укуса недостаточно, чтобы сделать из тебя убийцу на подобии моего брата. – немного успокоил ее парень, после чего нежно поцеловал в лоб.

– Дурак! Ненавижу тебя! Тебе мало народа в клубе, чтобы утолить свой голод?

– Я хочу утолить его тобой! – ответил шутливо Кол, после чего она рассмеялась. – Обещаю, что не буду тебя кусать, если ты сама этого не захочешь.

– У меня хоть не будет заражение крови? Может у тебя кариес?

– Дорогуша, да я ноги тому человеку оторву, что придумает вампирский кариес. – ответил он, после чего обнял Елену. Кол мысленно пришел к самому главному – он невероятно запал на нее.


End file.
